The age of Innocence
by hawkeye89891
Summary: The family of Durin has survived the BOFA, but not without their scars. Fili can barely walk, Thorin can barley breath sometimes and Kili has the mental age of a 10 year old dwarf. But they get through each day as a family. Every family struggles, but they make it. This is one is no different. Please Review! Lots of Durin family fluff!
1. Kili's party

It had been three months since the battle for Erebor. Thorin, Fili and Kili through the work of dwarfish and Elvish healing had managed to survive. Fili was still coming to grips of his legs not being able to work as well as they had. He could walk, but not very far. The stab to his spine had damaged it, and for the first month, he was bound in a chair Bofur had made for him.

He hated it for the first week, not speaking to anyone, hardly eating and screaming with pain and anger every time he did manage to stand up and then fall down. Well, he did until he learned his baby brother was still alive, then he picked up.

Thorin was king under the mountain, he had settled payments with Bard and the woodland Elves, but everyday his eyes travelled over to Kili. Kili, that young raven haired prince who was currently shuffled under a blanket on his bed. He had also been stabbed, but not very far, before Legolas had settled his score with Bolg. But the force of his head hitting the ground had been too much for his brain. Mentally was that of ten years old in dwarf years. Fili was sitting next to him. Despite his possible lasting injuries, he was still happy as ever.

"Kili? You must come out of there brother. A blanket is no place to hide for a prince!" He laughed a bit, but Kili only shook his head and delved in further, if possible into his hiding place.

"Nope." Came the muffled reply. Fili sighed a bit and looked at his uncle. Thorin thought for a moment. "Kili, your mother will be here soon, she will be pleased to see you. Please, come out of there."

Kili made a small opening and glanced at his uncle with a eye. "Do I get some cookies?"  
"I suppose. But you can't eat them in there."

Kili frowned. "Why not?" Fili laughed and pulled the blanket off, despite the protest of his brother. "Because, you will get crumbs everywhere, and we will have mice! Now do come along!" Kili pouted, before getting up and hurrying out the room. Fili watched him go and got up, limping over to his uncle. "Do you think he grows better, uncle?"

Thorin looked down. "I do not know. He is talking, but the talk is that of a child. You are my heir, Fili, but Kili is also a prince."  
"Yes, but he is my brother first."

Thorin smiled and led him from the room. "You will make a fine king one day. Come, we don't want to worry my sister any longer than she has done."  
"She saw us last week!"  
"I know, but one day, you will have children and you will worry day and night about them."

Kili had made it into a large hall and looked round. Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur were there as well as Dori, Nori and Ori were also there. He ran over to them, squeezing himself between Balin and Bofur. "Hello!" He called loudly, grabbing some cakes. He hoped his yell would be a distraction, as he grabbed lots of seed cakes. His mother had told him only two, but the rest of the Dwarves were eating as much as they wanted, why couldn't he?

Balin chuckled. "Ahh, finally decided to come out then?" He looked at the cakes, now piled carefully in Kili's arms. "Did your mother say you could have those?" Kili now stopped and looked at the dwarf, biting his lip. "She said seed cakes."

"And how many would that be?" Asked Dwalin, trying not to laugh.  
Kili frowned a bit. "Un-Uncl.. Uncle Forwin said I am a prince."  
"Yes…?" Began Balin, raising a eyebrow.  
"And… and I'm a prince, so you have to be nice to me and.. I get to eat **_all_** the seed cakes!" He ran off, dropping a few as he rounded the corner to enjoy his spoils. The dwarves laughed as they watched him go.

Dis eventually arrived, greeting the company and her brother. She looked at her eldest. "Fili, my son. How are you?"  
"Doing much better mother. I am able to walk around ten feet now without aid."  
"That is wonderful news darling! I am so proud of you! Where is Kili?" At this question, Thorin laughed softly. Dis looked at him, wanting a answer. The king under the Mountain paused and looked away. "I.. I believe he is the library. Snacking."

Dis sighed and turned round before going to find her youngest. In the library, Kili was happily setting up his cakes and smiling happily. He had grabbed another few things, some cold meat, cheese and a carrot. He had taken the horrible green bit off. He didn't like that bit. He laughed and was just about to put some meat on a seed cake when the door opened and his mother walked in.

Kili grinned and stood up, running over and hugging her. "Mama! You just in time!" Dis hugged her son and looked behind him, raising a eyebrow at the seed cakes. How did he grab all of those? She pulled away. "In time for what my love?"

"My party!" Kili exclaimed proudly as he showed off the food he set up. Pulling her over, he made her sit down on the floor next to him. "Now, we has to wait."

'For what?"  
"Uncle F-Forwin and Fi.. Fi-we!" As he said this, the door opened again and in stepped Thorin pushing Fili in his chair, for the young prince had worn himself out. Fili grinned and looked at his Mother and Brother. "There you are. We were getting worried!"

Kili laughed and clapped his hands. "Uncle you sit there!" He pointed to his chair. Even in his injured state, Kili knew his Uncle couldn't sit on the floor. Thorin smiled and made his way over to the chair and sat down, relaxing. Kili then deposited some seed cakes and a chicken leg into his Uncle's lap. He did the same to Fili before giving some to his mother and then grabbed his own food before tucking in.

They ate happily and talked. Thorin could hear the rufus outside and smiled. "Well, I do believe that Kili has thrown the best party Erebor has seen for many years." Kili looked up and beamed with pride. Fili grinned "Aye, that he has uncle."

**Please review! More chapters on the way! Hope you like it! **


	2. Pillows, Bears and Family

That night, following his nephew's party, Thorin finally settled down into his bed, more pillows had been added to allow him to breath better, but it didn't always work and sometimes the King would only get between three and five hours of sleep a night. He wanted to sleep! Not be coughing up one of his lungs all night. He had frowned the first time when Oin had gathered more pillows, but it turned out he needed them.

Fili's room was next door to his, incase the young prince needed anything during the night. Thorin sometimes let him do it, unless he was too tired to do so, then, Thorin would dutifully get up and help his kin. But tonight, all was peaceful. Kili was asleep in his bed, next door to his brother's room. He was asleep at some odd angle which Mahal only knew he got into, snoring slightly, the cover round his feet wrapped like a cocoon.

Thorin sighed as he eventfully drifted off to sleep, hoping tonight there would be no nightmares to keep him awake. But some hours into the night, it wasn't. It was another coughing fit from where his left lung was still recovering. He almost bolted up in bed, as his body fought for air.

Kili, despite being a rather deep sleeper, woke up hearing his uncle's cough and sat up listening. He waited a moment before getting out of bed, holding a old stuffed bear close. He looked at his brother, who was curled up in bed. He seemed to be laughing in his sleep. Kili frowned, he would have to ask his brother later about it. So he took himself and his Bear, Dwa, through the small corridor into his uncle's room.

His uncle's room was rather large, but homely. With a armchair, fireplace, tables, books. Kili looked round. The room looked different in the dark. He gulped and looked round, hold Dwa close. He then turned to his uncle, remembering to help him. This was no time to be afraid! His uncle needed him and neither shadow nor rather large spider scurrying across the floor will hinder him.

Thorin had managed to get the main coughing fit over and done with, now he lay back on the bed, breathing heavily as though he had just been stabbed all over again. He went to turn over and jumped, stopping.

Kili was crouched by the bed, staring at him, eyes wide in fear. His bear was also looking - though with a little help from it's owner of course. Thorin blinked and then spoke.

"Kili? Are you alright? Did you h-have a nightmare?" Kili watched as his uncle's breath move his hair slightly, before looking a Thorin. He shook his head. "No. You woke me up."

"Oh, I am sorry little one. My chest hurts rather badly."  
"I know. Mama told me."

Thorin raised a eyebrow. Fili knew this information already and didn't question it, but Kili, ever the persistent Dwarf had to know _**everything**_**. **Kili moved up and sat on his uncle's bed, before clambering over him and settled down into the other side. Thorin looked at him. "Kili, what are you doing?"

"Want to sleep here so… So I can keep nasty cough away!" He smiled, making himself comfortable. Thorin smirked slightly. "Oin helps me with that, you know this Kili."

Kili frowned, as though the words were a insult on his treatment. "Yes, but… But.."  
"But what?" Thorin asked, one eye open and dreading the answer.  
"But.. I see more than he does."

This made Thorin, well, rather confused. He turned and looked at his nephew. "See more? How so Kili?" Kili looked at him, holding his bear close. "Urm.. Mama says I see more, like.. like babies do. But I'm not a baby! But.. I think she right."

Thorin thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you are right in a way. Well, get some sleep. I shall sleep better knowing you are by my side." Kili grinned and settled down. Thorin smiled and soon went to sleep.

The ravens woke him, as did the sunlight. He then felt a odd sensation in his body. He looked down and froze, his eyesight still Blurry. After blinking a few times, he noticed Kili had put his head on his chest and was drooling slightly onto his shirt. Trying to move his legs he found he couldn't.

Looking down with even more worry, he saw Fili asleep on his legs, snoring. Thorin frowned and looked up as the door opened. Dis walked in with some breakfast. "Ahh up at last." She whispered, so not to wake her children. Thorin looked at her. "What in Durin's day are they doing?" he whispered back.

Dis smiled. "You never coughed once last night. I think Kili fell asleep listening to your chest and Fili had a nightmare and arrived in your room, falling asleep. Though how he got into that position I do not know."

Thorin wiggled a bit. He was a king! Not some rug in the halls! "Do you think you could move them?"  
"Nope." Dis smiled. Ahh, so this is where Kili had learnt it from.  
"Why ever not?"  
"Because they are sleeping. You know what they are like if they are woken." She left the room, humming to herself. Thorin watched her go, before he moved his arm, trying to grab a slice of toast. He grunted with effort, but eventually he flopped his arm down in defeat.

He looked at his nephews and smiled. Yes, he may be King under the Mountain, but at this current situation, he was nothing more than a large pillow for his nephews. Drifting back into slumber, he was happy in the knowledge his family were by him. Even if said family member had drooled over his shirt.


	3. Royal guards and trouble makers

Thorin was staring at a battlefield. There were castualties everywhere. The wounded and dead lay across the field. Some poor beasts had their heads removed. The culprit lay behind a large fortress, and Thorin knew he was watching him. He was the king, but he knew that battles seemed to arrive when all was quiet and he wanted nothing more to sleep. Getting up, he stepped over the wounded and dead and prepared to face his attacker.

The teddies, stuffed lions, eagles and other assorted animals were laying, scattered across the floor. A line of destruction towards a large mound.

The mound suddenly seem to come alive as it moved. Kili jumped out, holding a wooden sword, yelling some Dwarvish battle cry as he tackled his uncle's legs. Thorin went down like a sack of potatoes. Luckily for his ribs, he managed to land on some cushions. Kili laughed. It was actually Dwalin who came up with this idea.

Thorin and Dis were skeptical first. They had all just survived a major battle and this would bring back bad memories to the young prince, but so far nothing yet and his battle skills were improving again. He seemed to hold no memory of what happened to him when he got stabbed. Kili laughed as he sat up.

"I win back Eerebor!"  
"Not yet!" Thorin cried, putting his fist into the air. Kili screamed and tapped him on the hand with his sword. Thorin cried out. "I'm hit! The king... Of Eerebor dies in battle!" He laid still with his mouth slightly open.

Kili watched him for a moment. "U-Uncle Forwin? You is not dead!" Thorin lay there, before he bolted up. "No!" He tickled Kili who squealed in delight. Balin appeared in the doorway and smiled at the two. Thorin noticed and stopped. "Ahh, Balin, what news?"

"The council has started to arrive. Fili is already at his seat at the table." He smiled, before he bowed and left. Thorin sighed and looked at Kili. "Kili? we must take part in the council."

At this, Kili began to pout. "Nooooo!" He whined. Thorin frowned. "Kili? We have been through this before you are-"  
"A prince! I know this uncle Forwin, but... They is so boring!"

Thorin smiled, he knew this to be true. "Well, tell you what my kin. You can be my personal royal guard today." Kili looked at him and grinned. "Really? What do I do?"

Thorin led him from the room and towards the hall. "Well, you have to sit next to your brother, but be very quiet. You keep a look out for anyone that is making mischief and you tell me straight away, can you do that?"

Kili grinned and nodded. "Yup"  
"Good lad."

They soon stopped outside two large doors. Thorin checked himself out and frowned when he squeaked. Looking into his pocket, he pulled out a stuffed toy dragon. Kili grinned happily and took it. "You found him!" Thorin smiled. "I am afraid Kili that he will have to sit out here." He didn't need that to be squeaking every five seconds.

Kili pouted and looked down. Thorin bit his lip. He didn't need another melt down, not without his sister here. "I will tell you why Kili."

The young prince looked at him. "Why u-uncle?"  
"It's because the other dwarves will be afraid of him."  
"No!" Kili gasped and held the toy close.

"Yes! But we are of Durin line and we are not afraid, the dragon is our pet. Therefore, he will sit down outside and guard us." Kili grinned and looked round, before placing him infront of the doors. He happily went inside. Thorin spoke to the guards. "Anyone so much as touch that dragon, unless it is a dwarrow, take them up to my meeting rooms."

"My king." Thorin nodded and followed.

In the meeting, the Dwarves were discussing problems with elves and land and everything under the sun. Kili found it immensely boring, but did as his uncle said, keeping watch on the Dwarves, staring at each one before moving onto the next one. Thorin sighed. "My kin, the land which you want to grow your food is too rocky.. Fili, what do you propose?"

Everyone looked at the next King. "Oh erm... move closer to the river. But not too close, create channels, to keep the stones moving."

The Dwarves murmured in agreement. Fili blushed with pride and went back to taking notes as he had been asked to. Thorin nodded and sat down again. Kili was keeping look out, he suddenly stood up and pointed at a dwarf.

They all stood up, Thorin even took out his sword halfway before he stopped and looked at what Kili was pointing at. This ruckass in itself was enough to cause poor Ori, who had been up sorting out paperwork the night before to jerk awake. Thorin bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Kili, I said trouble makers."

Kili sat down, folding his arms. "He is trouble maker..." Dori looked at Kili. "How so?"

Kili looked at him. "He fell asleep when Uncle was talking." Everyone laughed. Kili frowned before laughing happily. Ori blushed before laughing as well.


	4. Ice skating and snow war

**Thank you all for my reviews!  
***************************

The weather was now turning colder and one morning, Eerebor awoke to find itself covered in around six foot of snow. Dis was sitting by the fire in her own rooms, knitting. Fili was there, with his brother sitting in front of him, trying to sort out Kili's hair. Kili tried to sit still as he watched his mother.

"Mama?"  
"Yes my darling?" Dis asked, without looking up.  
"Can I go out now? I can push Fili around."

Fili laughed as he continued and spoke whilst holding a hair clip in his mouth. "Kili, You'll get a weally badf cold iff you go out fthere." Kili frowned. "You sound funny." Fili smiled and took the clip out, placing it in Kili's hair. "You will get a really bad cold if you go out there." Kili pouted. "I could wear my cloak."

Dis finished another line and looked at her son. "Kili, your brother is right, it is just too cold out there at the moment, but you will go out soon though, now stay still and let Fili finish your braids." Kili pouted, but did as he was told. One hour later, free from the hair braiding, he rushed off down the halls and towards the front gate. He stopped and looked at it. He then decided to use something he heard his mother say to his uncle. Abuse your position, but he knew Thorin couldn't do that. He was the king. Kili, on the other hand was only a prince.

He tried to look important as he walked towards the gates. "O-Open the gates!" The guards paused and looked at each other. Kili gave them a glare Thorin would be proud of and the doors opened. Kili walked out and listened as the doors closed. He loved that moment. That silence before he realized that this glorious, untouched snow pile was **_his_**! And his alone.

He ran forward happily, diving into it. It came up to his shoulders, but that didn't matter to him as he bravely pushed through it, making rather large tracks. He could make a snowman for Fili incase he couldn't get out in his chair and Uncle Thorin would be really proud of him for doing such a kind thing!

As he set about in his master plan, Kili stopped and looked just passed the mountain. There was a small lake there. Kili watched as the sun on it glittered like the jewels Balin had shown him. He grinned. His mother would love those. Snow jewels. He had to get them! Then the snowman for Fili.

He pushed himself through the snow, disappearing some times in a large drift, before jumping back up as he edged closer to the lake. He finally got to the end of the snow and hurried over to the lake. He stood at the edge, watching it. He then saw a duck land on the lake and slide around.

Kili laughed happily, stamping his feet and carefully placed a foot on the lake, immediately slipping and sliding forward onto his backside. He grinned and looked down at his reflection. The ice was rather thick as he carefully stood up. He then heard shouts as Thorin, Dis, Dwalin and Bofur made their way over. Thorin had asked the guards where Kili was and wasn't pleased with the result.

"**KILI**!" Thorin roared at him. Kili looked at him before trying to walk to him and slipped over, sliding sideways. But he only laughed finding it all to much fun! How could his family not love this? It was brilliant! Thorin took a step forward and moved his feet so he slid of course. He winced as battles with Azog came back with him. But he had to get his nephew. This was not exactly behavior for a prince of Erebor. Dwalin, Dis and Bofur watched. Kili finally came to a stop as Thorin eventually made his way over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled. "You could have died!" Kili blinked, watching him. "I.. I wanted to get present for mama…"  
"What present?"  
"Pre.. present, pretty one." He pointed to the sparkles on the ice. Thorin sighed and took his hand of a rock. Wrong move he realized too late. He yelped and landed on his backside. He crawled on his hands and knees and grabbed Kili by the back of his cloak and twisted it round, so Kili slid back to the shore.

Kili blinked before he cried with delight as he landed into a snow drift, sending snow over the other dwarves. Bofur fell over backwards laughing. Thorin made his way back, on his hands and knees, not exactly graceful. Kili eventually showed his head, looking like he was wearing a snow hat. Looking at his uncle, before he looked down. "I-I'm sorry Uncle Forwin. I.. I wanted to make mama and Fe-we happy."

Thorin took deep breaths, watching him before he began to walk off. As he did, he felt a snowball hit the back of his head. Stopping and glaring at Kili, he saw his nephew looking at Dwalin, opened mouth. What was this treachery?!

Dwalin smirked. "Lighten up ya old git." Thorin raised a eyebrow but laughed just as Dwalin threw another one, before the four of them joined in. Fili soon came out and stayed with his brother, helping him to win before they all went back inside for some hot soup. Thorin was worn out. But it had been so worth it to push Dwalin into the snow pile.


	5. Love hearts and Brothers

Spring had soon come to the mountain. Grass regrew, flowers blossomed and the dwarves fancies turned to each other and courting. But there was one dwarf who did not enjoy the celebrations. Fili.

He looked outside his window, stuck in his chair again. He had a bad fall recently and it had set him back. He had tried to tackle some stairs. He knew his body hadn't been up to it, but he went for it anyway. It was his brother who raised the alarm once he found Fili at the bottom of the stairs. Oin wasn't too happy and told Fili he would have to spend yet another week in the chair.

He sighed as he watched his childhood friends, ones who swore girls were horrible creatures. Now they were courting the same girls! It made no sense. When he was younger, girls were disgusting. Now, he found he wanted to kiss one. But most only wanted to be with him because he was a prince.

Frowning as he turned his chair away. Who would ever want to court him? He knew he shouldn't feel sorry for himself, but he had a right to, didn't he? He could feel miserable if he wanted.

Pushing himself out the room, he took his dark mood with him. As he pushed himself through the vast halls, he could hear other dwarfs talking about going out and even marriage. Fili glared even more, before he pushed himself towards his brother's room. Seeing Kili would cheer him up.

Kili was laying on the floor and concentrating on something. Fili pushed the door open and his brother looked up. He grinned. "Fee-wee!"

Fili smiled and pushed himself out of the chair and onto the bed. "Hello brother. You look like you've been busy, what have you been up to?" Kili blushed and then grinned. "Yup! Really really busy!" He showed Kili a large card he had made in the shape of a heart.

Fili frowned and looked at his brother. He was courting as well? How could this be?! "Kili? You have a love heart to give?" Kili smiled and nodded. "Yup! For a very special person!"

Fili glared at his brother, before climbing back into his chair and pushing himself away. Kili looked up. "F-Fe-wee?" He called, looking around. But Fili had gone.

Fili went back to his rooms and continued to get into a foul mood, glaring out the window, watching his friends. Later that day, Thorin arrived. "Fili. There you are. Why are you not outside? The weather is fine."

"Because I don't want to uncle." He snapped, not looking round. Thorin frowned. He knew Fili's moods as well as Dis did. He knew when something was wrong. Wakling over, he sat on the window sill, looking at him.

"Fili? It will only be another three days before you'll be able to get out of your chair for a while and –"

"I don't care about my chair! Or.. Or my legs! It is spring uncle and everywhere I go, there are people courting everywhere. Yet, here I am."

Thorin frowned. "You can easily push yourself outside, I see no problem."

Fili sighed and rubbed his head. "I.. That's the thing though. People will see. I know they don't mind, but I do! Women will only court me because I am a prince. Tell me, if they would so if I had not been a prince."

"Then they are not your one. One day, you will be able to walk a bit better."  
"But not how I used to, right?" Thorin looked away.

"Fili, look at Kili… He might never return to what we knew before, yet he is still our kin. He sees the world as a child. We might find it frustrating. But still, he goes on, he gets frustrated, just the same as you do."

Fili sighed. "I know uncle. Just… It's so hard." Thorin bit his lip, before putting an arm around his nephew. "I know. I know."

A while later, Fili's mood had improved as he went to apologize to his brother. He frowned when he couldn't find him in his room. He pushed himself along the private halls. "Kili?"

Dis appered in a doorway. "Fili? What's wrong?"  
"I can't find my brother."

Dis thought for a moment, before she smiled. "I think he was seen towards the viewing window." Fili nodded before going on.

The viewing window was a large window where the king and his family could look out across the world. Kili looked out to where the battle had taken place. He frowned as flashbacks happened. He frowned as he remembered running out with his uncle, brother and the other dwarves. The screaming, shouting. The pain in his chest. Watching his brother fall in front of him. The anger. A large noise, white noise appeared in his head, just like it always did during a meltdown. Luckily hiis brother's voice stopped it though.

"Kili?"  
Kili turned and smiled, walking over.

"You is not angry anymore Fe-wee?" Fili smiled and shook his head. "No. I was never angry at you, just… Angry at myself."

Kili nodded, though he wasn't too sure. "What does that mean?"  
"What does what mean?"  
"Angry at… At yourself?"  
"Oh, erm…It means, I get upset sometimes, but not at you, mother or uncle." Kili nodded. Fili looked at his brother's love heart. "So? Who's the lucky girl?"

Kili looked down at the card and then laughed. "Not a girl, silly!"

Fili raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help but to smirk at this quizzical answer. Kili smiled and gave it to his brother. "For you!"

Fili frowned and then looked at it. Kili watched him. "Because you.. You is my brother, you is special and I love you." Fili smiled with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and looked at Kili.

"Thank you Kili."


	6. Nightmares and Kings of the Mountain

Kili looked down into a pool of blood. He frowned and looked up. There was blood everywhere. Moving forward into the battlefield, he looked round. Dwarves, Elves and men lay everywhere. Kili gasped and clamped his hands over his eyes. He waited a few minutes before he removed them. He was now looking at his friends and family. Thorin walked past him, holding a loaf of bread. Kili followed, finding them huddled round a fire. Kili watched before coming closer. "Fe-wee?" He asked quietly.

But Fili didn't seem to hear him, or see him. He was staring at the fire, his legs painfully twisted. He looked up and smiled tiredly when his Uncle arrived. "Was it hard to get the bread, Uncle?"

Thorin sat down and shook his head. "No, the baker was kind enough." Kili frowned, why weren't they in the Mountain? His answer soon came. Two men walked past. "Smaug killed another three dwarves today.." "Aye, that he did."

Kili gasped. Smaug? But he was dead. His uncle had told him. Suddenly, the ground shook and Kili felt himself falling through the air it seemed. As he fell, he passed skeletons of different races. Screaming, he landed on the floor. He looked up quickly and looked round. He was back in his own room. Thorin arrived the door, slightly out of breath. "Kili? What happned?"

Kili lay there for a moment, before getting up and rushing past Thorin. The king frowned, but followed. Kili looked round and then held his head, whimpering. Thorin woke a guard and sent for Oin. He bent down and picked Kili up. Fili appeared at the doorway.

"Uncle! What's wrong?!" Filli hurried over to his brother, worried. Kili lay there, mumbling and sweating. "I do not know Fili. Oin has been sent." Fili nodded and tried to calm his brother. Kili though, was having none of it.

Thorin took him over to a couch and laid him down. Dis arrived soon and tried to help. Kili looked at her, tears flowing from his eyes. "M-Mama… Dead dwarves." With that, his exhausted body collapsed. Thorin looked at Dis. "What, in Durin's day was that?" Fili bit his lip. "M-Maybe he is remembering. The battle."

Oin arrived shortly after and looked over Kili. "The boy has a fever and will need to be kept in bed. But he won't argue. He is too weak for that."

Thorin looked at Oin. "Will he get better?"  
"In time, yes. But he will need rest around the clock. I can send a raven out to Gandalf."

"Do it." Dis replied, tears in her eyes. Thorin looked at her, but didn't question her choice. Oin nodded and went off to send a bird. Thorin watched him go, before picking Kili up, taking him to his room.

Once inside, he gently put his nephew into the bed and tucked him in. Fili sat on his brother's bed and held his hand.

"Come now brother, you must get well again. You have archery again soon." But Kili only slept on. Dis put her hand on Fili's shoulder. But Thorin stopped her. "No, let him stay by his brother's side tonight."

Together, he and Dis left the room. Fili watched his brother through the night, until exhaustion claimed him and he slept on the spare bed. The following morning, there was a great commotion as the front gates opened. Gandalf walked in. Thorin stood up and welcomed his old friend.

"Gandalf. You have arrived early." Gandalf nodded. "Thankfully, I wasn't too far away when the raven found me. Where is Kili?"

Thorin took him through. Kili was breathing heavily and tossing and turning. Oin was trying to stop him. Fili looked up, his eyes red from tears. "Gandalf!"

"Yes, I am here Fili. Now, let me see." He sat down on Kili's bed and looked him over. He muttered something, before his eyes shot open and he looked at Gandalf. "G-Gandalf… bad.. bad dreams."

"Hush, I know. Tell me about them."  
"They… Killed Uncle F-Forwin and Fe-we died as well."

"It was just a dream young prince, that's all." Kili looked at him. "I saw.. saw something scary."

There was a way he said it, made everyone look at him. Gandalf frowned. "What did you see?"

Kili lay there, breathing heavily, eyes fixated on Gandalf. "Fire."

Thorin frowned, apart from Smaug, what other fire had there been? Gandalf though, nodded. "Go on."

"The.. The fire was everywhere. Dead people. Dwarves all dead. Smoke, everywhere. It was scary!" He held his arms up for his mother weakly. She went over and held him close. "I think that's enough-"

"No." Gandalf and Thorin both said. Thorin looked at Kili. "What else my nephew?"  
Kili bit his lip. "Said something wrong and.. and a great big eye!"

Gandalf froze before he touched Kili's head. The dwarf fell back asleep. "He will be well within a week. Though bed rest." He got up and left. Thorin followed him.

"Gandalf, what did he mean a eye. You don't think…?"  
"I do not know Thorin. I hope not. It seems that Kili's memories are returning, but since his mind is innocent, it is more open to attack from older powers."

"What can be done?"  
"Give him time. Kili will get well again soon."

"But the nightmares?"

At this, Gandalf sighed. "Keep a note on them. He won't remember them." Thorin watched him go, worried for his family.

Later that day, Kili woke up. He blinked and smiled happily when he saw his brother's face. Fili sighed in relif. "There you are! We were worried you were lost."

"Lost?" Questioned Kili, rather confused as to why he was in bed. Fili nodded. "Yes. We were worried that… It doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

Kili managed to sit up a bit. "Better now." He looked round. "Can I get out of bed now?"

Fili went to answer, but Thorin appered. "Fili? Your mother has asked for you." Fili went to argue but then rolled his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders at his brother, which Kili loved before going.

Thorin walked over. "How are you feeling?" Kili watched him as he sat down. "Better uncle Forwin… But why am I in bed?"

"Oin says you must to get better." Kili pouted. "But.. what about my arch.. A ree?" He struggled with the last word.

"There will be time for that. How about a story?"  
"What about?" Kili questioned as he snuggled down. Thorin thought for a moment. "Oh, how about a brave dwarf prince named Kili, who took on a quest, was very brave and became King of the misty mountains?"

"And Fe-wee." Kili couldn't leave out his brother.  
"Of course, and Fili, king Kili and King Fili."

Kili smiled and lay down, looking at his map that Bilbo had given him, looking at the misty mountains. He smiled. They were much bigger than Erebor and soon, he feel peacefully asleep whilst his uncle told him his story. Thorin finished and looked at Kili. "And they became the two most bravest, kindest Dwarf kings middle earth had ever seen." He quietly left the room, leaving Kili to dream of happier things.


	7. Old uncles and nephews who invent

It was three days since Kili's.. Incident and by the beard of Durin, he was bored! He had played with his toys Bofur had given him, read the books Balin had given him, though only the one with interesting pictures in and drew a few pictures for his mother. But other than that, there was nothing else to do.

Kili rather liked his room. His bed was next to a window, so he could gaze out without leaving the bed. Getting up, he looked out and sighed. It was a perfect day out there and Kili had all his plans he wanted to do. Of course, these were secret plans, so no one knew except him. He frowned and put his head in his hands. He heard the door open and he could tell it was his Uncle.

"Kili, how are you feeling?"  
"Bored."  
"Bored is not a feeling."

Kili frowned more, if that was possible. "Yes it is. I is.. Is stuck in this stupid bed with nufing to do!" Thorin smiled sadly and walked over. He removed his crown, placing it on the bed, for he had just come from the council chamber. "Well, you will have to find something to do." Kili sat down and looked at the crown before looking away. "Like what?"

"Well, when you were…" Thorin stopped. Kili wouldn't remember that. Would he? "When you were small, you caught a cold of a child of men. Chickenpox. You would scratch all over. Your mother tried everything, eventually though you stopped and you could go out and play." Kili frowned as he struggled to remember, but found he couldn't. "This will be over soon."

"But I'm better now!" Kili argued. Thorin frowned. "Kili show some respect please." Kili glared at him. "You.. You is never showing me it." Thorin frowned. Hurt. "When do I not show it Kili?"

Kili kept his eyes on him. "I.. I see you talking to other dwarves about me. Saying… Saying I… I will not get better, my.. My mind is wrong. I am not wrong! Mama says I am perfect. How can I be perfect and wrong?!" Tears ran from his eyes. Thorin winced. he knew he had said those words. He pulled Kili close. "I am sorry little one. I did not mean it."

"Then why you say mean stuff?"  
"Because… I am a old king." Kili pulled away and looked at him. "Not that old." Thorin continued. "But… I feel old Kili and sometimes I say things I shouldn't. We all do. But you are perfect, alright?"

Kili nodded. Thorin looked round, before placing the crown on Kili's head. Kili smiled and wiped his eyes. "There, a true prince of Erebor."  
"I will try Uncle."  
"You do not need to try my kin." Kili smiled and then laughed. He took the crown off and looked at it. "U-Uncle Forwin?"  
"Yes?"  
"When.. When I'm king, after Fe-wee of course, will I be normal?" Thorin smiled. "You already are. Now, get some rest." Kili gave the crown back and lay back down. "Get enough rest." He mimicked.

Thorin smirked and left the room. Maybe Kili was getting better. He was still alive, and Fili. Thorin thanked Mahal everyday for this miracle. These two miracles just came a little knocked around, but still perfect in a unique way. He found Dis on the way back to the throne room. Dis smiled at her older brother. "How is he?"  
"A little grumpy from being in bed, but other than that, he is healing." Dis nodded and smiled. "Sounds like you when you were young. You were so grumpy when you caught a cold."

"I wasn't that grumpy."  
Dis laughed. She had memories as a young dwarf yelling at the healers, throwing stuff at them, even his toy teddies. "You had the healers running here there and everywhere! Do you know what our father told you when he had enough?"  
Thorin frowned. "No."  
"You said you will try and get better and he said…"  
"You don't have to try.." Thorin finished and smiled, having near exact the same conversation with Kili. He smiled at his sister. "Thank you Dis."  
"Your welcome. Oh, Fili has walked at least twelve yards today, without aid." Thorin suddenly stopped. Dis stopped and looked at him. "Thorin? You look like you've either left something behind or you just had a idea." Thorin smiled. "Idea." He kissed his sister before hurrying off down the hall. Dis stood there in amazement before she walked off, shaking her head.

Thorin almost barreled into Fili's room. Fili jumped, having been absorbed into his studies. "Uncle!" He complained crossly. Thorin rested against the door frame, breathing heavily for a few moments. He held up a hand to Fili and then sat on his bed. Fili raised a eyebrow, watching him. Thorin managed to get his breathing back to normal. "F-Fili?"

"Yes? Is there a explanation of why you push my door open with such force I nearly took your head off with my knife?" Thorin blinked before continuing. "Your mother tells me you can walk a bit further now."  
"Yes. I know this. And….?"

Thorin took another deep breath. "How about, when you feel up to walking outside a bit. Kili can sit in your chair? He will still be resting, but outside."

Fili thought for a moment. It would get Kili outside again and he wouldn't be walking around anywhere. It would improve his own muscles as well. He nodded and then smiled. "I like the idea Uncle. But I fear you may have done yourself a mischief in you great plan of things." He laughed at his king.

Thorin sighed. "We will.. Try tommorw. Kili is resting." He lay down on the bed. "I am getting too old for this…"  
Fili snickered and went back to working, but now, his mind turned to inventing. What if they didn't use his chair. Kili needed to be laying down most of the time. What about a chair that you could lay down in?

Fili would do anything for his brother. Thorin knew this. He watched his nephew before falling to sleep. "Definitely to old for this…"


	8. Elves, dwarves and love

The day had come where Kili could finally leave his bed, though he was still weak to go running around the lands. Fili had shown his ideas to Bofur who happily set about with them. Kili looked at the chair. Fili looked at him. "What do you think brother?"

Kili blinked and craned his neck, looking at it from his bed. "I-It's very good. Is.. It your new one fee-wee?" Fili smiled. "No, it is yours. Just until you get better. See? You can lay in it." Thorin walked over and bending down he picked up Kili. He winced a bit and placed him in the chair. The wince was not unnoticed by Balin. But the old dwarf said nothing. Kili lay there before he smiled. He pulled his wooden sword from his belt and raised it up. "F-Forward my dwarves!"

They all laughed and cheered as Dwalin himself pushed Kili out whilst Dis asked Fili if he would walk or be pushed as well. Fili said he would walk, but Ori wasn't too far behind with the chair. Thorin watched them and smiled. He turned round and looked at Balin. Balin looked at him. "Don't think I didn't see that wince, Thorin."

"What wince?"  
"When you picked up your nephew."

Thorin sighed. "A slight pain has been annoying me the last few days, that is all. I have seen Oin. He removed a few stitches and my skin is still tender." Balin nodded, but there was worry in his eyes. "Well, if it starts to act up, you must see him again."  
"I will, Balin."

Balin nodded and left, following the others. Thorin watched him go and sighed, looking down at the floors, before rubbing his head and walking back to the throne. Outside, the mood was more merrier as Kili pushed himself up a bit and looked round. Dwalin looked down at him. "What are ya doing lad?"

"Ob… Obserrrr erm.. Looking at my kingdom." Dwalin smirked and looked round. "And how does it look young prince?" Kili tilted his head back and smiled. "Very nice." Dwalin nodded. "I'm glad." Suddenly, a bell rang out. The alarm bell. Dwalin stopped and looked round, as did the other dwarves. Dis could see her brother at the wall, but then saw him wave and walked back in. Dis frowned and looked at Fili who just shrugged his shoulders. Kili crouched a bit, but peeped over the top of the chair. "Elf."

"What?" Dwalin said, looking around. "Elf." Kili repeated, pointing to his left. There she stood, looking over. She paused before walking over. It was Tauriel. She bowed to the dwarves. "Fili, you have grown, and doing much better I see."

Fili nodded. "Yes, thank you. what brings you here?" He remembered to keep his manners, just like his uncle had taught him. Tauriel smiled. "I am heading north for a meeting amongst men. I have been sent for guidance." Fili smiled. "That shouldn't be too hard. You helped guide my brother back to the land of the living."

Tauriel nodded at the thanks. "Where is Kili?" Dis looked at the elf but nodded towards the other chair. "Kili? You have a friend visiting." Kili sat up. Tauriel looked at him. Even now, that face almost stilled her heart. How close she had come to loosing him. "Hello Kili." Kili looked at her and frowned, trying to remember. "Elf… elf in light!"

Dis smiled at her son and whispered to Dwalin. She, Dwalin, Fili and Ori moved away a bit to give them a bit of space to talk. Soon, the young prince was telling Tauriel of his adventures and of course, he wanted to know about hers, which she gladly told him.  
"I have been traveling. Helping where I can." Kili nodded. "I am a prince now!"

Tauriel laughed. "I know and you make a wonderful one and a fine king one day." Kili beamed with pride and looked at her bow and arrows. Tauriel saw him looking. "When I return through here, I will teach you again." Kili squealed with delight and clapped his hands. "You will?!"

Tauriel nodded. "I will. Perhaps even your brother and uncle." Kili looked thoughtful. "Fee-wee doesn't like it and U-Uncle Forwin doesn't either."  
"Well, more for us."

Just over the hill, Dwalin kept watch whilst Fili had got out of chair and was walking a bit. He turned the corner and bumped into a girl. Fili managed to stand his ground, but she had fallen over. "Ow!" Fili gasped and limped over. "My apologies. I didn't see you there!"

The dwarf dusted herself off and looked at Fili. "Oh, I am sorry prince Fili. It is my fault." Fili raised his eyebrows. "No, I am sure I knocked into you." She smiled and laughed. "Well, perhaps you did. I therefor accept your apology." Fili smiled. "May I enquire to your name?"

She nodded. "You may. It is Merira." Fili smiled. "That is a lovely name. Perhaps I might be able to bump into you again, Merira?" She smiled and blushed. "You will. I have just moved to the mountain. My father caught the attention of your uncle in his skills for fine things." Fili nodded. "Well then. I shall see you around the mountain."

She nodded and he watched her go before Dis called him back. He sat on his chair and smirked, saying nothing more. Dwalin returned with Kili. "The elf says she shall try to visit more often."

"I am sure she has a name, Dwalin." Dis began sternly. Dwalin sighed. "Yes.. _Tauriel_ said she will visit." He looked at Fili. "What's the matter with him?"  
"I am not too sure, but he is happy." Fili looked over at them and then looked at Kili. Kili smirked and made kiss faces at Fili behind his family and friend's backs. Fili glowered at him, but smiled none the less. Merira. If there was any other lovely creature alive, Fili would put all the gold in Erebor to state on it.

That evening they returned, both princes exhausted and asleep. Dis spoke to her brother. "I believe Kili's mind grows stronger with each passing day brother." Thorin nodded. "Yes, he does. How does Fili do?"

"Oh he has the families stubbornness of course. He grows better and after today, he was in a day dream all day." Thorin smiled. He knew the reason, he had seen Merira earlier that day and he knew Fili would see her sometime. He half listened as Dis carried on, nodding occasionally. But he was happy his nephew had found someone as his one.

Thorin kept this information a secret. No one else other than Fili and himself… _Possibly_ Kili would know. But for now, happy in the knowledge that his families were doing well, the king under the mountain happily sat at his throne with a small, secret smile on his face.


	9. A good king

That night, the wind outside slowly rocked Thorin to sleep. He kept trying to ignore the stab wound and put his hand on it, as though willing it to heal. He ground his teeth and closed his eyes, hoping it would all go away.

But it didn't. He tossed and turned through the night, and eventually woke up breathing heavily. He struggled to sit up, but soon managed and got out of bed, holding his stomach. Fili heard his footsteps and sat up, looking through the doorway. He gasped. "Uncle!" He reached round on his bed and pulled a rope, alerting a bell to the guards. Two ran in and over to the king. Fili limped up to them. "Go get Oin. Now!" One of the guards nodded and hurried off. Fili helped his uncle lay down on the bed.

Thorin winced, breathing heavily. "Fili, Oin will be here soon, go back to sleep."  
"No."  
"Fili-"  
"No. I left you once and that was a mistake. I will not do it again."

Thorin was touched by his words and watched the worry on his nephews face. Soon, Oin arrived, along with Balin, Dwalin and Dis. Oin checked the king over, looking at his torso. "There is no wound on the outside, but there could be a small cut inside. You will need to rest and not move. So I suggest you get comfortable."

Thorin winced and groaned as he actually wiggled to the center of the bed before sighing. Oin looked at his bag. "I will give you something for the pain, but the wound must be allow to heal itself." Fili chewed his knuckles and looked at Oin. "Will the cut not bleed?"

"If it had, he would be dead boy. No, it will not bleed, just tender." Fili nodded and moved back a bit. His mother held him close. "Your Uncle is strong, he will live." Fili nodded, but kept a eye on him. After all the fuss, Thorin called Fili over.

Thorin looked at him and smiled. "Fili. I have many duties to perform tomorrow, and other than paperwork signing, I will not be able to do much until I am healed. I wish you to be acting King in my presence."

Fili froze, before he bowed his head, unable to get onto one knee. "My king." Thorin smiled and held his hand. "Do not worry Fili. Just nod your head and look important." Fili laughed a bit. "I will have to tell Kili. He may get confused." Thorin nodded. "Keep Kili by your side. He will take your place as older prince." Fili nodded. Thorin sighed. "I suppose I must rest."

Dis walked over. "Not suppose brother, go to sleep now. We will see tomorrow morning." Thorin nodded and watched her go. He looked at Fili, who had gotten up and smirked. "Your mother has the ears of a bat." Fili laughed softly before he went back to bed. The next morning, he groaned as he was woken early. Bofur smiled. "Up and rise lad." Fili glared at him. "Why?" "Oh, a king needs ta be up early." Fili raised his eyebrow and was sure Bofur was playing him. Why didn't Thorin get up this early?!

Getting dressed and sorting his hair and bear, he finally walked up the great hall. Kili was already there, dressed to impress any visitors. Fili smiled a bit at him and sat down on the throne. It felt too big and he wiggled a bit, as though trying to fill it. He was only acting king, what was it going to be like when he was king? He had wanted to see Merira, but of course he knew he couldn't.

Kili looked around and then looked at him. "Fee-wee?"  
"Yes brother?"  
"I'm bored. No-No wonder uncle Forwin looks grwumpy all day.."

Fili smirked and laughed silently. "I am sure he doesn't mean it brother." Kili shrugged, playing with a toy horse. "Yes, but he must get bored. You is bored as well." Fili smiled and nodded. "That I am." Kili smiled and looked round. No one important around. He jumped up, taking his wooden sword out and jumping in front of the throne. "I shall take over the throne!"

Fili smiled and stood up and tried to look imposing as he could. "Oh really? You'll never take it!" Kili laughed and ran at his brother, who caught him, tickling him. Fili had to sit down, resting his legs, but continued to to tickle his brother and didn't stop until he guards announced some Dwarves from the west. Fili sent Kili back to his seat and sighed a bit. The leader of the Dwarves, Dorin walked up and bowed.

"Prince Fili. Prince Kili, we hope your uncle is in good health." Fili bowed his head. "He will be soon, thank you. What brings you to the Mountain?"  
"We seek refuge. Our home has been destroyed in a flood and foul things lurk in the water. They have taken some of our kin. Only for a while until we travel to the blue mountains."

Fili frowned, what creature could that be? He nodded. "Of course. Why didn't you go there before here if I may ask?"  
"The road is long and we were closer to the mountain." Fili nodded and called for Balin. He spoke to the older dwarf whilst Kili talked to the Dwarves.

"Balin, what should I do?"  
Balin smiled. "Well, they are just passing through lad. They have children as well. I think of them might be carrying as well. You are doing fine." Fili nodded and cleared his throat. Kili hurried back to his seat and smiled at his brother. Fili nodded. "You may stay here until you are ready to travel. Balin here will show you to some of the rooms."

Balin smiled and bowed to him, showing the dwarves away. Fili watched them go and let out a sigh, relaxing. Unknown to him, Thorin had heard him, after moving to another bedroom. He wasn't spying on him. It was actually Fili's voice who woke him up. Now, as he went back to sleep, listening to Kili chatter away to his brother about something and Fili talk about Merira, Thorin smiled happily. The kingdom was in good hands.

Maybe he could spend a few more days in bed.


	10. The king returns

It had now been a week since Fili had been acting King of Erebor. In that time, he had to make big decisions. Houses being built, elves and men visiting the mountain, sorting out payments, food supplies. Now, Fili loved his brother to the end of middle earth, but he had been far from helpful. Fili tried to give him the same instructions their Uncle gave him, but it never worked.

Thorin eventually returned, the pain now gone and the cut inside healed. He looked at his sister son. "Fili. How are you getting on?" Fili looked at him and smiled. "Fine Uncle, though a little tired."

Thorin looked round for the younger brother. "Where is Kili?" Fili snorted and shook his head. "I have tried to keep him here with me, but he gets bored and wanders off somewhere, returning later trailing mud everywhere." Thorin smirked and returned to the throne. Fili placed the crown on his head and bowed to him, before taking the seat next to his uncle.

The now re-seated king looked at Fili and smiled. "Fili.. You were like that when you were young. I tried everything to make you sit down. Nothing would. Kili will calm down." Fili looked up at him. "How do you stay calm at his behavior?" Thorin thought for a moment, before responding.

"Because I had to deal with you first." Fili smiled. "May I be excused to find my brother?"  
"Of course." Fili didn't need another word before he quickly limped away.

Kili was in the gardens outside, looking at different plants. Fili saw him and walked over. "There you are! Uncle Thorin has come back." Kili looked at him and smiled. "Good." He went back to watching the plants. "Fee-wee?"

Fili walked over and sat on a bench. "Yes brother?" Kili picked the plant before dropping it and looking around. "Nothing." Fili smiled at him and rolled his eyes. Kili bit his lip. "I.. I wanna go on a adventure."

Fili looked at him. The last one nearly cost them their lives. He wasn't going to let that happen again. "Well, if Dwalin came with us, we could go camping for a day or so?" Kili thought, then nodded. "Fee-wee?"

"Yeah?"  
"Could.. Could I become a great King like Uncle Forwin? After.. After you of course."  
"You will be a great king Kili, we both will." At this, Kili looked at him. "What if I don't wanna be King? It's boring."

Fili laughed. "How would you know little one?" Kili pouted at being called little but continued. "You got boring when you were King."  
"Yes, but only for a while. You get rather busy after the first day." Kili shrugged, but nodded. He got up and tapped Fili on the arm before running off, but stopping and waiting.

Fili pretended to looked shocked, but hurried after his brother. Kili would run on ahead and then wait until Fili was close enough then run off again. As Fili turned the wrong corner, he bumped into Merira. He caught her this time.

"Hello Merira."  
"Fili! I was just coming to see you! I was wondering if you would care to join me on a picnic?"  
Fili nodded. "Of course." He looked round for his brother, but couldn't find him. Instead, he went with Merira. Kili was still running around and looked around. "Fee-wee?" He hurried back, calling his brother's name. Thorin saw him.

"Kili? Come here please." Kili hesitated but walked over. "Yes Uncle?" He put his hands behind his back and looking like a naughty little dwarf. Thorin looked at him and then smiled. "Come sit next to me."

Kili smiled and sat down, wiggling to get comfortable. Thorin smiled and spoke to him. "Kili. Your brother is growing up more and more. He has met someone." Kili gasped and looked at him. "Who?!"

"His one. A young girl by the name of Merira. He will be spending a lot of time with her."  
"But.. But what about me? We.. We were going on a adventure!"  
"I know Kili, but you must understand. Fili now must start his own life with her, if anything goes alright and when he is with her, you must not get in the way unless asked. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Kili nodded but looked down. "He.. He won't forget me, will he uncle?"  
"Of course he won't. You are his brother! No one will forget you. Now, we are expecting some rather important Dwarves today."

Kili looked up, wiping the tears away. Thorin smiled and gently stroked his nephews hair in comfort. "Can you write?" Kili grinned. "Oh yes! Balin has been teaching me!" Thorin nodded. So Kili had started his lessons. That was very good.

"Good. You may take notes what they and I are saying. If you fall behind, ask them to slow down for you." Kili nodded and went off to get some paper and ink. "I will try uncle. I'll be really good, just like Fee-wee. Uncle?"

"Yes?"  
"Why does Ori not do it?"  
"That is a good question. Ori is busy sorting out paperwork for the money side of the mountain."  
Kili nodded and hurried off. Thorin watched him go proudly. Yes, Kili would become a good prince in his own time.


	11. Pain, love and dark things on the way

Later that day, Kili was working with his uncle and doing best to take notes. He bit his lip as he took notes. Ink covered his hands and face. Fili was showing Merira round the mountain and eventually had his chair brought over, having worn himself out. He looked at Merira. "I hope you don't mind me getting the chair."

"Of course not, why would I mind?" Fili shrugged as he pushed himself along. "I don't know, I am still getting used to the idea, that's all." Merira smiled and stopped the chair. Fili looked at her and she smiled. "Fili, it doesn't matter to me if you are in this chair or not. I love you for who you are. A kind, caring dwarf." Fili blushed. "I love you too, for you have shown me love outside of my family and friends."

Meanwhile, the meetings had finally finished. He looked at Thorin. "Can I go play now?" Thorin smiled and nodded. Most of his notes were just doodles of the dwarves, but Thorin kept them anyway, finding them amusing. Soon, Kili was setting up his wooden toy army of dwarves and looking at them carefully, adjusting a few. He saw Thorin walk by. "Look uncle!"

"Kili, not now." He carried on walking, discussing something with Balin. Kili frowned and looked back at his toys with a sad sigh. He tried to get everyone's attention, but everyone was busy with something, even his mother. Fili was too busy with Merira, which of course Kili still did not approve. Kili frowned and gathered up his toys before hurrying outside, using another door that had just been built.

He made his way outside, it was calm, but slightly breezy. He made his way over the grass, which had once been covered in snow. Kili could see Dale from here. he loved when his mother took him there, so much stuff to look at! Kili looked at the re-built city for a few moments later before he carried on looking for his favorite spot.

Kili made his way over the hill, then he sat on a small mound and grass and set them up. He tried to improve his mood. He looked at one soilder. "You can be uncle Forwin and... You can be fee-wee." He put them together and them placed another one for himself further along. He seemed to be recreating the battle in his mind. He used small pebbles as rocks as he made his soldiers climb over them. He dropped the rocks on the enemy laughing as he did so. Thorin was watching him, having seen Kili go out.

He suddenly winced and held his chest. He stood up. "Oww.." He fell forward and curled up. Thorin had seen the fall. "**Kili!**" He hurried out, ignoring his own pain, followed by Oin, Dis and Dwalin. Dwalin picked him up and they hurried inside. Kili cried all the way. They hurried to Kili's room and lay him on the bed, but Kili only curled up and cried even more when Oin tried to look at his chest.

Thorin paced up and down as Kili's cries could be heard inside. Fili waited outside with Merira. Dis hurried over to her brother. Thorin looked at her. "They say it is his chest. Ravens have been sent north to Tauriel. Also, his leg wound has started to ail him. I have called for Gandalf, this is beyond out skill now." Fili looked grave and gulped. "There must be something we can do!"

Dis winced at her son shouting and walked over to Fili, talking to him. Thorin sighed and went over, sitting on a bench. He looked down and frowned, feeling something touch his hand. Looking down, he saw a wooden solider that Kili had carefully painted to look like Thorin. Thorin smiled sadly and quietly prayed he wouldn't loose his nephew. The main doors soon opened and Tauriel walked in. She bowed her head to Thorin. "What ails him?"

"His chest, also his leg." Thorin replied looking at her. Tauriel nodded and was taken to Kili who lay there, breathing heavily. Tauriel listened to his chest. "His heart is strong. He must have jarred a rib when running outside." She then looked at his leg, the scar was still there. She stood up and looked at Thorin. "The wound he will carry for the rest of his life. I can get herbs to ease his pain."

"Thank you." Tauriel nodded and went to leave, when Kili spoke up. "T-Tauriel?" She looked at him and went back over. "Yes Kili?" "Sto.. stop pain here and here.." He pointed to his leg and chest.

Tauriel smiled a bit. "You will heal soon Kili." But Kili shook his head. "No.. bad pain here.. Goes away when I look at you." He touched where his heart was. Thorin smiled and left the two alone. Fili looked at Thorin, holding Merira's hand. "How is he?"

"Gandalf is on the way with the council of Lord Elrond, from Rivendell? He will arrive soon. Kili is doing fine, he will heal over the next few days. I was so worried about his mind, he never said anything about his chest. I should have thought about that."

"Uncle, you cannot blame yourself for this. You know how stubborn he is." Thorin smiled. "Aye, that he is lad. It looks like you and Merira here are very happy." Merira bowed her head. "Indeed we are my king. Fili has made me very happy." Fili blushed and squeezed her hand.

Thorin smiled and walked over to the window. "Perhaps with time, the fortunes of this family will change for the better, but for now I am content, with everything." He could hear Tauriel singing to Kili next door.

And Thorin smiled liked Fili remembered how he used to do before watching him go. Fili went off with Merira and Kili fell asleep, holding Tauriel's hand. But no one knew what dark things were slowly coming over the hills and towards the mountain.


	12. Shadows over the innocent

The day seemed to start off well. The sun was out, the dwarves were busy at work doing all jobs, Fili was with Merira, speaking to her father about courting her, staying to tradition. Dis had just left Kili to sleep whilst Thorin was talking to Gandalf and also Tauriel. She had made her point that her place was here with Kili whilst he was like this. Thorin had accepted this.

Thorin looked at Gandalf. "He complains of the wound from his leg." Gandalf nodded. "I am not surprised, that is a morgul arrow, a very dangerous thing. You should be thankful that it wasn't a morgul blade." Thorin knew this and nodded.

"I thought I had healed him in lake town." Tauriel said, looking worried.  
"So you had, but wounds that are made by evil, remain for the rest of our lives, much like scars." Gandalf contiuned. "Is he sleeping? How is Fili doing?"

"Fili is doing well, he is courting at the moment. But he is worried about his brother, though he tries not the worry cloud his day to day activities, he has lost a lot of sleep."  
"Well, that is understandable. But the pain should pass within the next few days are so."

Whilst they were talking, Kili had gotten out of bed. He stared ahead, pale, dark shadows under his eyes. He could hear whispering and looked round, frightened. Breathing heavily. He stumbled through a empty hall, where only a few weeks ago, he was running around happily and laughing with his brother. He walked over to the table, picking up a knife. He looked round, hearing strange language in his head.

Kili whimpered and tried to run off, but he found he couldn't move. A strange whistling sound was going through his head, but he seemed to enjoy it. His body swayed back and fourth for a moment before he turned, making his way down the hall. In the shaodws, he could see things moving. Kili cried softly before moving away from them.

As he walked towards where his uncle, Gandalf and Tauriel were at, Gandalf turned round. "Kili!" Thorin jumped off his throne and went to walk towards him. "No, Thorin, stay back." Gandalf's word stopped him, then he saw the knife. Tauriel moved forward and she spoke to Kili. The young dwarf stared at Thorin, as though he was weighing him up.

"_Do es un meno las to eth?_" She spoke. Kili stopped and looked at her. His eyes were hollow and skin even more hollow it seemed. He actually hissed at her, backed away from her and ran off, ignoring the pain in his body. Thorin called after him. Kili turned, and crashed into Fili. Both ended up on the floor.

Fili rolled over and managed to pin his brother down. "Brother! What is Durin's name are you doing?" Kili struggled and screamed, but it wasn't a normal scream. The scream was high pitched, and where he lay, cracks appeared the floor, as though his screams could do such a thing. Fili moved back and Tauriel held him close. "Don't go near him." Gandalf came over and put his hand onto Kili's head, muttering something.

The screaming continued for a a few more minutes, as Kili struggled. He stared at Gandalf, his eyes now almost seemed black. Fili watched on. "His eyes were like this in Laketown." Eventually, it stopped and Kili gasped and looked round. "Fee-wee? what am I doing here?"  
"I.. I don't know, you sleep walk. Come on, I'll take you back." He walked over to him and helped his brother back to his room. Thorin picked up the blade and looked at it.

"What was he doing with this?"  
"I do not know, but I believe the episode has passed. Remember, the wound is still fresh in his body and in his mind, like all of you. It seemes that a older enemy's power is growing once more. I will return in four months."

"Four months?!"  
"Yes! And if you cannot wait that long, you can find yourself another wizard." Gandalf walked off, wondering what it all meant. Fili had taken Kili to his room. Merira had come as well. Kili lay in his bed. Fili looked at him. "Kili?" But his brother wouldn't answer him. Merira put her hand on Fili's shoulder. "Leave him for a hour, he'll come round." Fili nodded and left with her. Kili lay still and silent on the bed.

Fili and Merira returned in one hour, Kili was much better and after a while, him and Merira had raided the kitchen, he was now happily snacking in his room, talking to Fili and Merira (who he liked much better now since she had grabbed the chocolate cake). Fili didn't approve of this, but he enjoyed the food none the less.

But Thorin, Gandalf and most importantly, Tauriel had seen a new darkness in Kili caused by a old wound and it made them wonder of things to come. Thorin wondered, as he lay in bed that night, if his family would ever be free of such curses.

**I do apologize if my elvish was.. well it was rubbish, but you know. Thank you all for my reviews. I was inspired by that moment when Frodo is almost grabbed by the Nazgul and Sam dives on him, the moment torn between reality and illusion. Don't worry! I have gotten over the.. Dark stages for now! Keep up for more Firia and Kiliel fluff and Durin family cuteness! **


	13. Toy pigs, gold and baths

The days passed slowly by, almost dragging. Kili's health improved and soon he was back to his mischievous self. One afternoon, he hurried through the halls, pushing a rather large wooden pig. Just like Thorin told him about Dain and his Great War beast. He cried out in delight as dwarves gave shouts and moved out the way. Kili ran and then jumped on the back, going down a ramp. This was _**brilliant**_! The air flowing through his face, as the large toy skidded round the corner.

Bofur had made him the toy and it was a wonderful day when Kili got it…

_Kili made his way towards where Bofur was working. The dwarf had just come back from the mines, but still made toys in his spare time, still enjoying the craft. The young prince spotted him and made his way over. "Hi Bofur!" He cried._

_Bofur smiled happily. "Ahh ya alright Kili? What can I do fer ya?" Kili showed him some money. "Mama gave me lots of coins, because I've been helping uncle Forwin and being a good prince!"_

_"Have you now? Well t'ats good ta hear then! How may I help ya today?" At this question, Kili looked round. Dragons, soldiers… Kili frowned, he already had these ones. Stepping inside the workshop, he gasped as he spotted it._

_A large wooden pig on wheels, the ears steering the great toy. Kili made his way over to it and looked at it. Bofur smiled and walked over. "He's great, ain't he? Took me a whole month ta do."_

_Kili smiled and nodded. He looked at Bofur and then put all the coins on the table. Bofur counted them out. "Well… You are one coin short." Kili looked saddened and tried to count them again, but Bofur was right. Then, the toy maker smiled._

_"Say now, what's this?" He reached behind Kili's ear and pulled out another gold coin. "Look at t'at. Ya growing money in your ears!" Kili squealed with delight and pushed the coins over to him. Bofur smiled. "He's all yours."_

_Kili laughed as he made his way over to the large wooden pig._

Yes, it had been a wonderful day, but try as he might, he couldn't do that trick that Bofur had done with the coin and his ear. He had tried many times, but still didn't know how Bofur had gotten that coin into his ear!

Thorin was on his way to visit the mines. He was being given a "royal tour" even though he knew his way round like the back of his hand. Dwalin was walking with him. "Production is a bit slow at the minute, but we are still making a profit." Thorin nodded. "Good, I am glad. Mind we don't dig too deep though, I don't want to mines to become unstable any time soon." Dwalin nodded.

Suddenly, Dori ran past, followed by Bifur, Ori and Gloin. Thorin watched them. "What's wrong?" Dwalin looked round. "Thorin, watch out!" He pulled Thorin out the way just in time as Kili went whizzing past yelling happily.

Thorin stood there for a moment before he spoke up, admit a little shakily. "What.. Was that?" Dwalin sighed and looked at him. "That, my king…Was your nephew."

"Oh." Thorin looked to where Kili has gone. "Please do not tell me he is headed for the hall of ancestors." He closed his eyes and made a quick prayer

"Would you like the alternative?" Dwalin asked, hurrying after the young prince. Thorin gulped. "What's the alternative?" He asked to himself and went after him. Kili was still going at break neck speeds as he flattened himself against the large pig-cart. The toy seemed to have a mind of its own as it turned the corner and then pushing through the door. Kili looked up, looking at all the old statues, which Balin had told him about. He smiled as he watched before he looked ahead and gulped. He was heading into a large gold pile. No doubt that Smaug had made and had forgotten about.

He crashed into it, flying off it and landed into the gold. The coins and other things immediately covered him. The wooden pig came to a stop at an angle. Thorin, Dwalin and Bifur arrived a few moments later. Thorin hurried over to the gold pile.

"Kili? Kili! Answer me!" He started to pull the gold around, until finally, he came across his nephew. Kili grinned. "Hi-Hi uncle!"

Thorin sighed and sat down. "Kili, what were you doing? That was very dangerous!" Kili watched him. "I-I was riding new pig! Dain rides one, so I wanted to ride on. He goes on-on dangerous stuff."

"Yes but hes…." Thorin trailed off. "_A complete nutcase if you ask me."_ But Thorin kept this information to himself. "He's older than you."

Kili thought about it. "Does that mean Fee-wee have to ride it first?"

"What? No! Kili… Dain rides it because he can, okay?"  
"I ride my one because I can." Kili countered back. Dwalin laughed as he walked over, pulling the large toy up. He looked at it. "This is some skill Thorin." Thorin looked round. "It is some skill that Kili didn't injure himself or anyone else, Dwalin."

The dwarf rolled his eyes and looked at the gold pile. "Looks like he found some hidden treasure." Kili smiled and looked at it. "All mine!"

Thorin though, was stern. "Kili, we must share it." Kili frowned. "But… I found it and no one else did! Why can't I keep it?"  
"Because other's might need it."

Kili shook his head, crossing his arms. "No!" Thorin stood up. "Kili, stop this now!" Kili glared at him. "You're the king! You is supposed to look after everyone and give them stuff."

Dwalin walked over. "He has you there Thorin, and you know it." Thorin scowled, but sighed. His nephew was right. "Okay Kili, you may keep it, but what if someone needs to use it?"

"Then they can ask me." Thorin smiled and turned round, nodding. "Not bad. Not bad, young prince."

Later on, Kili had put his large toy away and was now setting up some armies quietly. Dis, Thorin, Fili and Merira sat with him. Suddenly, Fili wrinkled his nose. "By Mahal, what is that stench?" The other dwarves noticed it. Thorin frowned and sniffed his cloak and pulled a face.

Kili looked up and sniffed his own clothes and pulled the near enough identical face. He looked at his mother. "Mama, I need bath." Dis smiled, holding her breath.

"Yes, my son, so does my brother." Kili hurried off to the bathroom whilst Thorin went to the other one. Merira waved her hand and looked at Fili. "What was that smell?!" she laughed. Fili smiled. "Kili was riding a new toy today and crashed landed into a small pile of gold. Dwalin told me later that he noticed the gold was sticky when he touched it. He reckoned the dragon had used it as his relieving area."

There was silence before Merira burst into laughter with Fili. Thorin scowled as he heard them, before disappearing beneath the water.


	14. Arrows and Rings

It was a fine day in Dale when Fili and Merira came to visit. People pointed and talked and bowed to the young prince and Merira. Fili was able to walk better now and so, enjoyed his walk more with her as they went through the famous market place once more.

"My mother and uncle used to visit here when they were children. My uncle, was exactly like Kili, always running through the market place and there would be great searches for him."

Merira laughed holding onto his arm. "I find it hard to belive, he is always looking so stern." Fili nodded. "He just looks like because he is the king I suppose. But he is kind and he helped my mother raise us after my father had been killed."

They passed many stalls and turned a corner, almost bumping into Bard. Bard smiled. "Prince Fili! It is nice to see you here. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you Bard."  
"Good, how is your brother?"  
"Healing well. May I introduce Merira." Merira gave a small bow. "It is good to meet you, Bard." Bard bowed his head. "And I you. Forgive me, I can't stay, I have to go to a meeting."

Fili and Merira waved him off and continued to walk round the city. Meanwhile, back at the mountain, Taruiel who had returned from the north, was with Kili outside, practising archery. Dwalin was sitting on a rock, watching as he was Kili's sword trainer.

Kili bit his lip as he fitted an arrow and lifted the bow up. "Okay." Began Tauriel. "Now, pull your arm back, keeping it straight." Kili nodded and did so, firing it. The arrow flew, but landed just infront of the target. The young prince frowned, determined to hit the target. Dwalin smiled and walked off. Tauriel looked at him whilst Kili continued to shoot. "Where are you going?"

Dwalin continued to walk back to the mountain. "To get more arrows."

Back in Dale, Fili and Merira had lunch and were now sitting by a fountain. Merira held his hand and Fili looked at her. "Merira, you have made me the happiest dwarf in middle earth."

Merira smiled and held his hand tigheter. "Fili, thank you. You have made me very happy as well." Fili nodded and reached into his pocket. "I brought this from the mountain. Uncle has blessed it and us." He opened a box and pulled out a ring made of gems with starlight gems on them. Merira gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, Fili…"  
Fili winced as he got down on one knee. "Merira, would you do me the honours of being my wife? To share the rest of my life with me, until death takes one of us to the halls of our fathers?"

Merira smiled and pulled him up, kissing him. "I will Fili, son of Dis. I will." Fili grinned and kissed her, laughing happily. He put the ring on her finger. "It was Kili's idea, for the starlight gems. He saw them and they are beautiful, fitting for you."

Merira smiled and happily looked at the ring. "It's perfect. Like you." Fili smiled and kissed her.

Back at the mountain, Kili was unaware of his brother's happy news as he continued to shoot. So far, he had sixteen arrows in the ground, three in a nearby tree and much to the humour of himself and much to the disdain of Dwalin… One in the older dwarf's backside, which he had thankfully removed.

Dwalin limped over. "Okay, now let's try this again." He walked behind Kili and held his arm. "Okay lad.. Keep your arm there." Kili did as he was told and fired the arrow. It hit the center. Kili blinked and then cheered. He looked at Tauriel and Dwalin. "I.. I did it, I did it!"

Tauriel smiled and hugged him. "Yes, you did Kili, keep trying though." Kili nodded, but was very happy at himself as he continued to work. He hit every target after that. Dwalin thanked his ancestors that he did.

Fili and Merira made their way back to the mountain. Dis was waiting with the chair. Even though Fili felt like he could walk to the end and the world and back, he was grateful. Merira walked beside him as Dis pushed the chair. "How was your day in Dale?"

"Wonderful, we saw Bard and ate and…" Fili trailed off, looking at his new partner. "And what?" Dis asked. Merira stopped and showed Dis her ring. Dis gasped. "Is it true?" Fili nodded. "Aye, it is."

Dis laughed happily and hugged both of them. "I am happy for both of them. Kili will be as well. He is with Tauriel and Dwalin, practising his archery. My brother will be elated at this news."

Fili nodded as the trio made their way over to the training ground. Kili shot another one and then saw his family. He ran over. "Fee-wee! I shot lots of arrows!"

"That's wonderful Kili! I have some news to tell you." Kili nodded, listening carefully. "Me and Merira are going to get married soon." Kili paused as he processed this information. Dwalin and Tauriel made their way over.

"Will.. Will I still be your brother?"  
"Of course! You shall always be my brother, Kili. Nothing will change that, just Merira and me will be spending more time together. Is that alright?"

Kili nodded. "Can we…" He trailed off. Fili looked at him. "Can we what brother?"  
"Can we still have adventures?"

This time, Merira spoke up. "Of course, you must have adventures, perhaps I will be able to come?" Kili bit his lip. "Can you use sword? Uncle Forwin says only they.. They who can use swords can come." Merira nodded. "I can."

Kili smiled and nodded and tried to look important. "Th-Then I give you my blessing." Fili nodded his thanks whilst trying not to laugh. He knew he shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help it. Eventually, the family and friends made their way back to the mountain. Tauriel was caught up by Oin, who needed her advice on a matter. Thorin saw them as they came in.

"Fili, Merira, how was dale?" Fili nodded and smiled, standing up. "It was well uncle, thank you. We have news as well."

Thorin walked down the steps. "What news?"  
"Merira and me are to be married." Thorin stopped for a moment, before he embraced his nephew. "Fili! That is wonderful, do you have a date?"

"Not yet, but perhaps an autumn wedding?"  
"We shall make it so." He spoke to Merira and Fili for a while longer. Kili watched and looked at his mother.

"Mama?"  
"Yes, Kili?"  
"Do I have to get married?" Dis looked at him. "Only if you find your one and if you want to Kili." Kili nodded, but remained silent, quietly thinking.

Thorin was talking to Fili and Merira. "I am truly happy for both of you. I hope that you spend many years together." Fili nodded his thanks. "Kili gave us his blessing."

Thorin nodded. "I am glad." He looked at Merira. "Merira?" She looked at him. "Yes my king?" Thorin smiled. "You are soon to be part of Durin line, unless we are in public, you may call me Thorin."

Merira smiled and nodded. "Yes Thorin?"  
"I have a gift for you, it is customary for the king to give such a gift. Come with me." Fili knew what it was and stayed behind. Merira followed. Thorin came a to room and unlocked it.

The air was musty inside as Thorin tooked them in. "This was my mother's quarters when she lived. I never became married, so I am giving my gift to you." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a white wedding gown. Merira gasped and smiled.

"Thorin, it's wonderful. Such a fine gift…"  
"Will you accept it?"  
"I will, thank you." Thorin smiled at her. "My sister will see to any alterations you may need."

Merira nodded and looked over at the dress. Thorin watched her before leaving her alone with it. Fili saw him and came back out. "Did she like it?" Thorin nodded.

"Aye, she did."  
"Thank you Thorin."


	15. Armour, Hobbits and Weddings

The seasons seem to whizz by for Fili. His legs grew stronger and he used the chair less and less. Thorin watched his progress with eagerness. He had also noticed that his breathing was getting better now. Kili still acted like a child, but he seemed to realize that he was a prince.

Fili spent more time with Merira, but always had time for Kili and having small adventures with him. The latter of which included stealing Bofur's hat, simply because the young prince had taken a shine to it. But soon, Autumn loomed.

The day of the wedding was set. Three days before Durin's day. Balin had suggested this. This would mean it would give the dwarves three days to recover before another celebration. Dis was in her own quarters, helping Merira into her gown as the day arrived. "You look beautiful, Merira." The dress was long, even for a dwarf. There were golden flowers stitched in and small gems had been put in with them. As she moved, they glittered in the light. "Thank you Dis." She looked in the mirror and sighed. "What was it like on your wedding day? if you don't mind me asking."

Dis smiled. "Oh, when I married, I got his mother's dress. It was a beautiful one. I still have it and I shall always have it. It was covered in golden leaves, flowers and just as long."

"I am afraid I might step on mine!"  
"Nonsense, you will be fine. Almost done."

In another part of the mountain, Fili was putting on his armor. Kili watched, also dressed up in his armor. He looked at it and kept wriggling as though some small animal had gotten inside, but he stopped when his uncle looked at him. Thorin was dressed in his uniform and a blue cloak. He adjusted his nephew's uniform. "Nervous?"

"Plenty… But I know they will pass when I am with her. How come I am more nervous now, than when I was fighting." Thorin nodded. "And that's how it should be. It is because you are marrying your one and trust me, growing up with my sister and helping you two grow up, trust me, sometimes there is nothing more scary. There… Oh! Wait!" Thorin went over to a cupboard and pulled out a smaller version of his crown, two actually. He placed one on Kili's head who smiled and sat up proudly, before he placed one on Fili's head. "There. Now we are ready."

Fili nodded. Kili smiled, but he seemed to be hiding something. Fili looked at his brother. "What?"  
"Uncle Forwin has a -"  
"Yes, thank you Kili…" He looked at his nephew. "You will soon find out." The doors opened and the music started to play. There were banners everywhere, food had been set up nearby. Tauriel had helped with the decoration and Thorin was rather impressed as he looked at it.

There was white branches that curved over along the walkway to the throne. Kili took his place by Tauriel and smiled up at her. She smiled and looked at Fili. "Doesn't he look grand?" Kili nodded and wiped his armor. Tauriel held his hand, which made the young prince blush. "You are just as grand, my prince."

Thorin made his way to the throne and sat down. Fili waited by it, then a flash of movement caught his eye. He looked over and grinned. "Bilbo!"

Out stepped the hobbit, holding a red cushion with two rings on it. "Hello Fili. Thorin had sent a raven to Gandalf. I couldn't miss this!" Fili smiled happily. "Not even for dinner?"  
"After walking with you lot for over a year, I managed to miss a meal… or two." Fili laughed and looked at his Uncle who smiled and winked at him. So this was the surprise. And it was a wonderful surprise. He then spotted Gandalf there, laughing quietly. Fili smiled happily and nodded his thanks. Then, it became silent, followed by whispers.

"Look! Oh isn't she beautiful?"  
"She is, a perfect match for the prince."  
"A perfect princess for the house of Durin."

Merira smiled as she walked, holding onto her father's arm. He smiled at her. Before they stopped. Fili couldn't wait to turn round. Thorin stood up and smiled happily. "Are you Merira, daughter of Bodur?"

"I am, King Thorin."  
"And you here to marry the heir to the throne, Fili, son of Dis?"  
"I am, King Thorin."

Thorin nodded."Step forward Merira, daughter of Bodur." Fili finally turned to his side as he smiled at Merira. She smiled, tears at her eyes. "My kin, friends and visitors from different lands. We are here today, to seal the marriage between Fili and Merira. As king, I allow this to take place." He looked at Bilbo. "The rings, Bilbo, son of Bungo Baggins."

Bilbo smiled and stepped up. he had been rehearsing his lines all afternoon. "Fili, Merira, these rings are for your life together, never part from them until your dying days."

Both nodded as the Hobbit moved away. Fili took Merira's hand. "I, Fili, son of Dis, Nephew to Thorin, king under the mountain, here by give you this ring to honor a life together with you, until Mahal takes me to the halls of my fathers." He placed the ring, a silver one with a green emerald on it.

Merira smiled and looked at Fili. "I, Merira, daughter of Bodur, give you this ring in return to honor our lives together, until Mahal takes me to the halls of my father." She placed the ring onto his finger. There was silence in the hall as Thorin stood up. "Fili, Merira, you are now bound as one."

There was a great cheering and clapping as the newly weds made their way through the mountain. Small white petals fell from the white branches as Fili kissed Merira as they walked. Kili clapped happily as he watched them go. Thorin stood from the Throne and finally, the night belonged to the younger generation of the mountain.

There was food, stories of young and old and parties left right and center. Kili sat with Tauriel all evening, telling her of his improving archery. Fili sat with Merira at one end of the table, whilst Thorin sat on the other end. He was speaking to Bilbo and they were both laughing at something. Fili watched them and looked at Merira.

"How are you love?"  
"I am wonderful Fili."  
"I know you are." Merira laughed at her new husband's humor. Dis watched them happily, remembering her own wedding day. Finally, the night drew on and guests started to leave. Kili looked at Fili as him and Merira went towards their new chambers.

"Fee-wee?"  
"Yes brother?"  
"I.. I am happy for you, before you go…" He nodded towards Bofur who had fell asleep and was snoring, hat askew. Fili smirked and walked over, gently taking the hat and placing it on Kili's head. Kili laughed quietly, before running off. Merira covered her mouth to stop the laughter. Fili shrugged and went in with her.

The next morning, Fili awoke and looked over, seeing Merira still asleep. He smiled, but then frowned as he heard a shout.  
"_**Kili! Ya beta bring me hat back here! Ya little imp! Where are ya?!**_" Fili frowned and was sure he could hear his brother.

_**"You'll never take me alive!"**_ The oldest prince rolled his eyes and snuggled up to his new wife.


	16. Snow, Children and Cowardly Kings

It was one week after the wedding that snow had decided to fall again upon the mountain. Kili watched it fall onto the ground, forming a blanket. Of course, after the incident of last winter, with his uncle falling onto the ice, Kili was not allowed out until the snow had melted a bit. He sighed, he hated melted snow.

He heard laughter and looked round. Fili was with Merira, talking to Thorin. Bilbo had since travelled back to his home. Kili of course, wanted him stay a while longer, but the hobbit missed his home and the young prince understood. Finally tearing his gaze away from the window, he walked over to his kin. Fili looked up and smiled. "Hello brother. My, you have a face that could stop a stone giant."

"Not allowed out. It's only snow!" Thorin rolled his eyes. "Kili, you remember what happened the last time."  
"Yes, but you had fun!" Thorin smirked. "That I did, Kili. But, being a king, doesn't mean getting your way all the time." Kili frowned. He thought this to be very odd, but nodded. Fili, ever the observant one could sense a talk coming on and led his wife away about plans for the future.

Fili looked at Merira as they rounded the corner. "What shall we do today?" Merira smiled. "I'm not sure, I have been feeling rather tired of late." Fili frowned in concern as they sat down on a bench. "Are you alright?"

Merira laughed. That laugh which could pull Fili away from his nightmares when he slept. "I am fine my husband! After all, Dwarves were having children long before our time."

It took a moment for Fili to register what she had said, and then he grinned. "Your… You're sure?"  
"Yes! Oin's nurse maid had me checked. I am with child." Fili actually gave out a cry and picked her up, spinning her around, before putting her down. He grinned, tears in his eyes. "I am going to be a father! Oh Mahal has blessed us!" Merira laughed, also crying with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, unaware of the happy news, Thorin walked with Kili, away from the throne for a while and to the viewing window. He looked outside. "Tell me Kili, what do you see?"

Kili looked out. "Snow."  
"Very good, but what else?"  
"…Snow I could be having fun in uncle Forwin?"

Thorin sighed. "No. Kili, the snow is… Is like your blanket on your bed. If you had a hole in the floor and put your blanket over the top. What would happen to the hole?"

"It would be gone!"  
"Exactly! And if you didn't know it was there, you could fall down and we might not ever know."  
"Ohhhh…" It dawned on Kili what he said. Thorin nodded. "When the snow has melted, when we can see some of the grass, you can go out. It that okay?" Kili nodded before walking off. Thorin watched him go and sighed. Besides, it wasn't only that. After the last winter, Thorin had heard nothing else on how slipped onto his backside for a whole week.

Walking back to the throne, he heard his sister shout his name. "Thorin!" Thorin gave a cry and stood back up, looking at the seat, before looking at his sister. "What is wrong? Have I done something wrong?"

"No! Though you may want to sit down." Thorin frowned and sat. Dis walked over. "Fili has asked me to pass on a message, as he was stuttering to much to say it." Thorin made a confused face. Since when has Fili stuttered? "What is it?"

"Merira is with child!" This made Thorin get back up and ran past Dis, with a quick "Thank you!" Before running off to find his oldest nephew. He found them and smiled. "My sister has just informed me with the news. Congratulations! To both of you!" Fili grinned and held his wife close. Merira smiled. "I am a week gone my king." Thorin nodded and did some quick calculations. "A spring child! There will be a celebration tonight." He bowed to both of them and left, a small skip in his step that made the two younger dwarves laughed.

That night, there was a great feast to celebrate this wonderful news. Dis sat next to Merira, giving her pointers, which she found very useful and Thorin sat next to Fili, telling him of all the times he had with Kili and himself when they were small, which made Fili roll his eyes at the memories. Kili watched on, he was happy though. He was going to be a uncle! Like his Uncle. He frowned, confused and looked at Thorin.

"Uncle Forwin?"  
"Yes Kili?"  
"When I gets to become the uncle, what will you be?"  
"A great uncle." Kili frowned. "But.. But you is already great!" Everyone laughed and Kili wasn't sure why. His uncle _**was **_though! Thorin smiled. "Kili, being a great uncle means I…" he paused, wondering what to say, but Balin helped him out. "What he means laddie, is he will be older than you so… this time, great means older." Kili smiled, satisfied and nodded.

Thorin playfully glared at his friend and went back to talking. Also, at the end, Oin would announce that what the child would be. The ravens of Erebor are sometimes gifted with foresight and he had been told. At the end, it was silence as he stood up. "The Ravens have told me the same thing. The child, is to be a boy!" Everyone cheered, loud enough to wake Dale up it seemed. Thorin stood up.

"Another prince for the line of Durin. This is a happy occasion. To Merira, Fili and…." He paused looking at the parents. Merira and Fili both stood up after making their choice. Fili told his uncle and he smiled. "To Thara. The new prince of the house of Durin." Everyone cheered again.

It was late when Dis checked on her youngest. He was still in bed, playing with two wooden soldiers. She sat down. "What is wrong my son?"  
"I.. I am happy for Fee-wee and Mer.. Meriwa and little baby but.. But.."

"But what?"  
"But I want baby too!" Dis tried not laugh, but couldn't help it. Kili scowled, if only for a moment. Dis smiled. "I am sorry Kili, but only women like me and Merira can have them."

"Nah-uh! Fili having one too!"  
"Fili is… Sharing the baby. You'll get to help as well."  
"Won't be mine…." Dis smiled sadly and bent down, kissing him goodnight. "Goodnight my little prince. I will speak to Thorin." Kili smiled and nodded, heading off to sleep.

Dis appeared back in the old library where Thorin was, reading and relaxing. He looked up. "Good evening sister." Dis smiled and sat down. "Thorin, I fear Kili may be getting… Broody."  
"Broody as in…?"  
"Broody as a mother hen."

Thorin shook his head. "It will pass. Tomorrow, he can go into the snow and he will forget for a while." Dis shook her head. "No, this time is different. You had the same look in your eyes when grandfather brought some of that gold home."  
"Oh."  
"Yes. So tomorrow, I am taking him to the market in Dale."

Thorin stared at her, before disappearing behind his book. King he may be. A king standing up to his sister he was not.


	17. Fruit, fears, furs and family

Day by day and week by week, Merira's bump grew with her and Fili's child inside, growing more and more by the day. But with the joy of new birth, also comes other things. Mainly Fili looking high and low over Erebor and Dale for a certain fruit that Merira had been craving. Kili, for the past week had been watching with interest. One day, he stopped his brother in his search.

"Fe-Fe-wee?"  
"What is it Kili? I have to find this fruit for my wife."  
"I know! I can help you."

Fili paused and looked at him. "How? Do you know where it is?" Kili looked at the picture Merira had drawn and smiled. "Oh yes! I can find that!" And he ran off before his brother could stop him.

Assured that Kili would find the fruit, he went off to discuss important matters with his uncle. Thorin seemed to be in a foul mood as he stood outside, above the main gate. Fili walked over and rested against the wall. "Are you well Uncle?"

Thorin turned and gave him a half smile. "I am well nephew just..."  
"Annoyed?"  
"Yes. All my life, I have been preparing to be king. But now, I do not feel ready for it." Fili frowned. "Uncle, how can you say that?! You are a great king." Thorin smiled and looked out. "I know my nephew, but... Sometimes I wish I was still a prince." Fili smiled. "Nah, not as it seems to be." He looked over the edge and smiled. "There is Tauriel, most likely to see Kili."

Thorin nodded and looked at the guard. "Open the gates! Come, we must meet out guest." Fili nodded and followed his uncle, but was still worried about what he had said. Tauriel walked up to the throne and bowed to the king and prince. "King Thorin, Prince Fili, are you both well?"

Thorin and Fili nodded their thanks and the king spoke. "Thank you Tauriel, the house of Durin is still enduring. Are you here to see prince Kili?"  
"I am King Thorin."  
"Chance will be a fine thing, we haven't seen him half the day. He may be in the gardens outside. Fili? Would you show her?" Fili nodded and took her through. Thorin watched them go. He still had a... Small dislike to elves, but not so much now. Fili took her through. "He is usually out here, setting up his toys."

Tauriel nodded. "His mind is not yet healed then?" Fili looked at her sharply. "There is nothing wrong with his mind, the world just doesn't understand him." Tauriel frowned sadly and bowed her head. "My apologizes."

Fili sighed. "No, it's my fault. He is my brother and I want to protect him from what people say. Until he can stand up to himself anyway." Tauriel smiled. "And so you should." She looked round. "Kili?"

Fili now frowned, worried. "Kili? Where are you?" Meanwhile, Kili had snuck off the grounds once again and was clambering among the large, round stones at the back of the mountain. He had seen that fruit before and he knew where it grew. He remembered that, but had forgotten about not going off the grounds without his mother's or uncle's permission.

But he was a prince and he had a responsibility, the baby needed him! His mother and Uncle wouldn't stop him. He jumped onto a rock, clinging on and pulling himself up. Tauriel and Fili meanwhile were looking round. She then looked and pointed. "There!"

Fili looked. "**_KILI!_**" He yelled. But Kili couldn't hear him. Thorin, having passed ran out and spotted his nephew. "What is Aule's name is he doing?! _**KILI! GET BACK HERE!**_"

Kili gulped, hearing his uncle. He could _always_ hear his uncle. He could see a few guards, Thorin and Tauriel climbing over the wall to get him. Kili gulped again before scrambling up the rocks. He could see the small tree with the fruit.

He managed to find his footing and set off running, but his family and friends were close behind. With a final jump, over a large gap, Kili made it to the tree. Thorin, without thinking jumped after him and slipped, sliding backwards. He grabbed onto a tree root and held on whilst everyone started yelling. Tauriel easily jumped the gap and pulled him up after much struggling.

Thorin lay on the ground, breathing heavily. They were now on the same side as Kili. His dislikes for elves had gone with the wind now. "Th-thank you T-Tauriel." Tauriel nodded. "You are welcome." Thorin groaned as he stood up. Kili was busy picking the fruit and putting it into a bag he had brought. Thorin stormed over.

"Kili! What do you think you are _**doing**_?!" He grabbed his nephew by the shirt. Kili cried out in fear and looked at his uncle. Thorin shook him though. "Do you realize how dangerous that was?! We could have lost you!" His voice broke a bit and he pulled his now crying nephew close. "I could have lost you."

Kili clung to him, sobbing at the fright he had just got. Thorin easily picked him up. Tauriel shot a bow at some rocks, filling the gap and allowing them to cross more easily. Kili looked at his uncle. "I-I-.. I'm sorry Uncle Forwin!" Thorin sat down and sighed. "I know, just... You must not do this again, do you understand me?"

Kili nodded and then pulled his bag, giving a fruit to Fili. Fili looked at him and then smiled. "Oh Kili..." Kili blushed and his his face in his uncle's furs. Thorin frowned. "What is it?"

"It is the fruit Merira has been craving." Thorin raised his eyebrows and looked at Kili. He sighed and kissed his head. "You will make a kind king my nephew." Tauriel smiled. "I will return in a week." She bowed and took her leave. Fili sat next to his brother and uncle. Kili finally looked at his uncle, rather tired from the crying.

"U-Uncle?"  
"Yes, Kili?"  
"Do.. do you still love me?"  
Thorin held him and pulled him close. "I have more love for you two than all the gold in Erebor."  
Fili smiled and looked at his brother. Kili narrowed his eyes. "We going to tell mama?" Fili laughed and looked at his uncle. "Well Uncle?"

Thorin bit his lip. "Fili, Kili...I may be the king..."  
"But what uncle Forwin?" Kili whispered, eyes wide.  
"But we will say nothing to your mother."

**********************************

**So sorry for the late updates! Been so so SO busy! rather dramatic chapter eh? keep tuned!**


	18. Arrows, Anger, Ponies and Cookies

Winter had passed and with it, came the promise of spring and Fili's and Meria's child, Thara, into the world. Thorin was not letting Kili out of his sight, but after a week of whining from his nephew, the king had to give him. Luckily, Tauriel was there on hand to keep him out of trouble. Tauriel was watching his practise one day. "Excellent job Kili!" Kili frowned at her.

"But.. But I missed it by this much!" He held his arms open, making the elf laugh. "I am sure it wasn't that much young prince. But you are getting better." Kili smiled and nodded. "Will the baby be along soon?"

"Yes, I am sure it will be."Kili smiled and nodded. "I want to get a present for it."

"Him. You want to get a present for him." Tauriel corrected, but Kili shook his head. "Might be a girl." Tauriel smirked, but said nothing. Kili shot a few more arrows, but the wind was picking up. He quickly gathered them and hurried off with Tauriel towards the mountain. He spoke as he walked along with her. "Can we go to Dale?"  
"What for?"  
"Present for baby."

Tauriel frowned a bit. "My prince, the baby will be small."  
"So?"  
"It will not need toys for a while."

Kili thought for a moment and nodded. "But then, we buys toy now, so he can have later." Tauriel laughed. He was a crafty dwarf. "Alright then, go and ask your mother." Kili grinned and tore off down the mountain side. "MAMA! UNCLE FORIN!"

The king and his sister looked up as Kili ran in, yelling their names. Dis hurried over. "What is it my love?" Kili jumped happily. "Can I go into Dale to get present for baby?"

Dis went to answer, but Thorin was stern. "Kili. After what you did, putting yourself into danger, you will stay near the mountain." Kili frowned. "No!" He yelled at his uncle. Thorin stood up. "You will be respectful towards your king!" Fili had heard and came to see what the matter was. Kili glared at Thorin. "You is uncle-"

"Stop! You will listen to me boy!"  
"Why can't you be nice?!"  
"Why can't you be normal?!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was a silence in the room. Thorin breathed in heavily and looked at Kili, who watched him with wide eyes. "Kili, I'm-"

"SHUT UP! I hate you!" He got up and ran. Fili watched him go. "Kili!" Kili carried on running. "I HATE YOU FORIN!" Thorin watched him go, before sitting back down. Fili and Tauriel looked at each other, following after him, leaving Dis alone with Thorin.

Dis glared at her brother. "You could be king of all the north for all I care! My son is normal! It is you who cannot see that!"  
"Dis, forgive me... The words were not mine."  
"They spoke with your voice."  
"... I know. Please forgive me."  
"You should not be asking me." She stalked off, refusing to talk to him. Thorin was left alone. He looked down, letting out a shaky breath.

Tauriel and Fili raced after Kili, who by now had gotten his pony and raced towards Dale. Fili stopped, breathing hard. Tauriel looked at him. "Fili, you must rest. You back-"  
"Will be fine when I get there, but we won't catch him." Tauriel smiled and whistled. A brown horse ran over. She lifted Fili up and got on her self. "Now we can." Together, they raced off towards Dale. Fili couldn't care less about his back. He needed to get his brother.

Kili meanwhile, had arrived in Dale. He took his pony through the square wiping his eyes. He could get a present here. But Uncle Thorin would be mad at him again. Maybe he could stay here. He could become King of Dale! Then, everyone would have to be nice to him! And, he could get all the cookies he want!

As he pondered these thoughts, he turned a corner and he cried out as he bumped into someone. Landing on his backside, but quickly jumping up, he looked at the thing he bumped into. It was none other than Bard. Bard smiled, but then looked concerned. He smiled, bending down. Kili looked at him. "I have seen that look many times before Kili. Come, we'll talk before your family arrives."

"Are there cookies?" Bard smiled and noticed Kili was holding his sword hilt. He knew what his mother had taught him about strangers. "Steady master dwarf. I will not harm you. You know this." Kili put his hand down and nodded. Bard stood back up. "And yes, there are cookies there. Also some food for your pony." Kili nodded, feeling better and following Bard.


	19. Understanding, babies and parties

Bard took Kili along to his house. His children were out somewhere. Kili tied his pony up and followed Bard. He looked round, he frowned, trying to remember if he had been here before, but he could not recall.

Bard looked at the young prince. "Make yourself comfortable, Kili." Kili nodded and sat down. Bard down and sighed. "Now, what is this all about?" Kili looked at him, but he had to tell someone.

"Uncle Forwin said some nasty things to me."  
"What did he say?"

"I wanted to go to Dale to get presents for new baby. Fee-wee and Merira's baby. But Uncle said no."  
"Why did he say no?"  
"Because I had been naughty, but that was ages ago!"

Bard smiled. "Perhaps he thought you needed to learn to be good?"  
"But I am good. It's uncle who does not understand." He pouted, placing his head on his arms. Bard watched him and got up, getting some biscuits as promised. He gave two to Kili and had one himself. "Have you tried to understand him?"

Kili's eyes looked over him as he happily munched on his biscuit. "Wh-what you mean?"  
"I mean, Thorin is the king now, yes?"  
"Yep! And Fee-wee is the prince and so am I!"

Bard laughed. "I know that Kili, but.. Thorin is the king, so he has a lot of responsibilities on his plate. Including you and your brother remain safe."  
"He said I-I'm not normal."

"Ahh." Bard finally understood. "When people get angry, they say things they do not mean. Anger speaks for them, instead of themselves. Do you understand?"  
"I.. I think so. So… Uncle's head speaking instead of his mouth?"  
"In a way yes."

Kili nodded as he seemed to understand. "But.. But words hurt."  
"I know they do, but they hurt the person who says it sometimes." Kili nodded and sighed, finishing off his biscuit and getting up. He walked over to the window and grinned. "Fee-wee and T-Tauriel!" Bard smiled. "Well then, let's go and meet them." Kili nodded and followed Bard.

Fili smiled as he saw his brother. "Hello brother! We were worried about you!" Tauriel smiled at Kili. Kili smiled. "I-.. I was angry. But Bard made me see sense." He was using one of his uncle's phrases. Fili smiled. "I'm glad." He looked at Bard. "Thank you Bard."

"You're welcome prince Fili." He looked at Kili. "Will you be alright now?" Kili nodded. "Yes. Thank you." Bard nodded and headed back into his house. Tauriel looked at Kili. "Your uncle is worried about you. Why did you want to come to Dale?"

"To get present for baby." Fili smiled. "Always the kind one. There will be plenty of time for such things-" He was cut off as a dwarf guard ran over to him. "Prince Fili!"

Fili looked at him, worried. "Baorn, what is the matter?" The dwarf caught his breath. "It is your wife sir, she begins in labour." Fili's face went white and he couldn't move. Kili ran and got his pony. Tauriel took Fili to her horse and they raced back to the mountain, the other dwarf catching up on his pony.

Upon reaching the mountain, Tauriel looked at Fili. "You will not make it in time."  
"Yes I will!" But he was sweating and limping. "Forgive me master dwarf." She picked Fili up and ran with him into the mountain. Fili seemed a bit shocked, but Merira's screams brought him out of it. Dis was waiting and helped her son through. Kili had to wait outside. "I wanna see baby!"

"Kili." Thorin's voice ran through. Kili gulped and looked at his uncle. Thorin smiled and walked over, putting a arm round his nephew. "The child will be here soon enough. Come, walk with me." With a longing look at the door, he followed his uncle.

"Kili, I am sorry for shouting at you. It was my anger who spoke." Kili nodded. "I.. I know uncle. Bard told me in Dale." Thorin nodded. "I am glad." Kili looked at him. "I.. I forgive you uncle Forwin and.. And I will try to understand you better."

Thorin smiled, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. "Thank you Kili. I will try to understand you better. You are not a small Dwarfling any longer. You are a prince. I was not the one to see that."

"You are a king, but.. But you are always Uncle For…" Kili bit his lip, concentrating. "Thorin." Thorin grinned and laughed, taking him back to the throne. "Come my nephew, it will be a while before the child is born." Kili smiled. "Can I get my soldiers?" Thorin nodded. Kili laughed and ran off to get them. Soon, the king under the mountain was laying on the floor with his nephew, playing with soldiers, giving Kili hints and laughing when Kili claimed another patch of floor in his victory.

Soon though, things became more serious as Oin came through. Thorin stood up as did Kili. "Is it good news Oin?"  
"Better. Come and see for yourselves."

Thorin and Kili walked through. Kili gasped first and rushed over, but stood next to his brother. Thorin walked in, Dis hugged him. "Oh Thorin, Aule has blessed this family!" Thorin smiled and walked over. Fili sat next to Merira. There, wrapped up in a royal blue blanket was not one dwarfing, but two! Both boys.

Twins were almost legend in dwarf culture. Thorin grinned and kissed Fili's head and then Merira's "Two princes. This is a wonderful occasion!" Fili smiled and looked at his sons. "Thara and Kirin." Kili laughed and looked at his nephews. Balin soon arrived and smiled, tears in his eyes. "Look at them my king, Two more princes of Erebor." Thorin nodded and looked at the new parents, asking for permission.

Merira smiled and handed them over. Thorin held them and smiled. Thara had taken from his father, a small tuft of blonde hair, but his mother's brown eyes. Kirin had the same look, but slightly darker blonde hair and brown eyes. "A happy day for the house of Durin."

The dwarfings yawned at the same time. "Sleep my family." Thorin said, passing them back to their parents. Kili looked at them. "Can.. Can I touch their heads?" Fili nodded, watching his brother. But Kili was gently, stroking their soft hair. "You got nice big family little ones." Thorin smiled and soon, everyone left the two to rest and fuss over their sons.

Kili took his place next to his uncle. "We have to have party!" Thorin nodded. He looked at his guard. "Send word to Bard in Dale, Gandalf, Bilbo if he is near, anyone, for tonight, there will be a celebration!" The guards nodded and hurried off. Kili looked at Thorin. "Uncle?"

"Yes Kili?"  
"Can I be a father one day?" Thorin stopped for a moment, but then smiled. "You will one day, and just like your brother, you will be a wonderful father to your children."

Kili beamed at his uncle.


	20. Colds, babies and princely duties

**One month later: **

Thara lay in his father's arms, his eyes wandering everywhere, as Meria walked just behind with Kirin, who was more interested in sleeping. Fili gently lifted his son up and supported him so he could see the kingdom and surrounding lands. A guard was not to far away, watching over them.

Fili looked at his son. "Thara is so curious about his world."  
"Of course he would be, this is their first visit outside."  
"I know, but.. It is wonderful to see the look on their face."

Merira smiled. "Yes, but Kirin is more like you in the morning. Harder to wake from his slumber." Fili smiled. "Nothing wrong with that."

But not everyone was happy. Kili was up in bed with a cold. Usually, dwarves were sturdy beings. But Kili had always been able to catch the slightest whiff of a cold.

He had already spent time with his two nephews, but he wanted to spend more time with them. But no one would allow it, because the dwarflings could catch it. So, here he was in his room, looking out the window at the wonderful day out there.

And **_what_** a wonderful day! The sun was shining, birds were singing and his pony was munching on the grass. Kili sighed as he watched it. She had grown rather fat the last few months. Soon, his pony disappeared and Kili, had a feeling that she might need him. Not wanting to neglect his duties of a prince, he grabbed his coat despite the warm day and snuck out, sniffling every minute.

As he walked, he stopped as Balin's voice called out. "Kili? Where might you be off to lad?" Kili paused and turned round. "I have… Prince stuff to do, Mr Balin." Balin chuckled and looked round. "Oh go on then, but mind you keep warm!" He called out as Kili hurried out.

Outside, Fili and Merira was unaware of Kili's escape as they sat under a apple tree. Fili held Thara and looked at Meria, who was now feeing Kirin. "I cannot believe they are growing so fast! Here at a month old!"

Merira laughed and looked down at her feeding son. "I know. My father has carved out rune stones with their names upon them." Fili smiled. "I shall have to thank him." He turned his head as he heard sniffling. He looked back at Merira. "Kili, off to see his pony. He loves that creature and.. Sometimes, I believe it is the only creature to understand him."

Merira looked at her husband, questionably. Fili continued. " Oh everyone else tries to understand him, but sometimes he can be in a foul mood, ready to take on a army of Thorins, then he can be really happy, or sad enough to break any stone giant heart. His pony, Soot, will stand there calmly and go over when he is finished and he will rest his head on her head. Many times, Uncle or mother has caught him out here with both of them asleep."

Merira smiled. "A unspoken bond. Like us between our children."  
"Least they do not bite."  
"Not yet!" The married couple laughed and continued to fuss over their sons.

At the stables, Kili was brushing his horse. But something was wrong. She kept moving away, even trying to bite him. Moving away, Kili watched as she layed down. Suddenly Kili knew what was going on. He rushed over to her and began stroking her head and talking to her as her breathing increased.

"Don't worry Soot. I'm here, I'll help look after you because you don't have a daddy horse." He moved round the back and looked down. The young prince was not squeamish when it came to things like this. He gasped "I can see the baby horse!" But it seemed to be stuck. Soot gave a loud neigh and stopped pushing. Kili paused before he took his coat off and looked at Soot, using words he heard Oin say to Merira.

"For-forgive me m-my.. My lady."

Up in the throne room, Thorin was once out and about, looking for Kili as Dis was resting. He looked at Balin. "Do you know where he could be heading? He has that blasted cold!"

"My king! I think the young prince knows this. Where would you go if you were Kili?"  
Thorin thought for a moment and then smiled, before heading out with Balin and Dwalin. He knew where his nephew was, but no one was expecting what to find.

When they found them, there was Kili, rubbing straw over a tiny, beautiful white foal, with blue eyes and a black mane, it's hair has unruly as Kili's. It's mother, Soot watching on quietly, taking a much needed rest for a moment. Balin smiled. "Well look at that." He whispered. The Foal shook himself and stood up, going to fall over, but Kili pushed it back up. Soot took over and stood up nudging her foal into standing. The foal stood up and stamped it's feet, testing this new strange ground.

Kili laughed and clapped his hands, standing up, covered in straw and blood, but he didn't care. Thorin noticed Kili's arm covered in blood. _"So he has helped give life to it._" Thorin smiled and puffed his chest out with pride. Kili patted the foal, before sneaking out the back way, up to mountain. Thorin pulled the two away. Balin smiled. "Did you see?" He asked Balin.

"Yes, I am not sure where Kili learnt it. He has done it before, but some years ago. Perhaps he is remembering?"  
"I am sure of it my king. Kili has not forgotten anything, it is just hiding."

Dwalin gave a sniffle. Thorin and Balin stopped, looking at him. Dwalin looked at him, wiping his eyes. "Just.. dust in my eyes." The two laughed as they headed back. That night, Thorin sat next to Kili. He gave his nephew a kiss and smiled. "I am very proud of you nephew. You did sneak out, but what you did today, was honorable. Without you, her foal would have died."

Kili smiled. "A.. A prince has to help everyone uncle Thorin."  
"Yes, you do. So does a king. Good night my prince." He left the room quietly. Kili smiled and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	21. Summer, Fits and the great arguments

**Sorry for the late updates! Been a hectic 6 weeks! Should be updating more though! Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!  
**************************************************************************************************

Spring soon gave way to summer as the sunshine rained down upon middle earth and Erebor. The twin princes were now crawling and trying to stand on their own two feet. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Kili's pony and her foal were doing fine and the foal was going strong and independent of it's mother.

He could be often seen at the stables, cleaning his pony and speaking the foal as well. Dis was watching him one day. Kili gave the foal some carrot and smiled when it ate them, for it's mother had just weaned it. "And then, Uncle Thorin got really bossy and everything and scowled like this." He did his impression of Thorin, which Dis bit her fist from laughter. "Mama says he needs to have some fun. He needs to have more fun, but how?"

Dis watched him, before going back to the palace. There had been a small strain on Kili's relationship with his uncle of late, mainly because the last month, Kili had been in the care of Oin, after having several fits, one of which, nearly took his life and put the king on edge for three days and nights. But Kili had survived and it seemed with no lasting injuries, but Dis could tell that Kili was getting sick off at everyone looking at him like he was made of glass and would break at any moment into a thousand shards.

Dis, being his mother was worried of course, but at the same time, Kili was grown and needed to work his own way through the world. She kept pondering as she made her way back.

One fine afternoon, a few days later, Fili decided to spend the afternoon with Kili. Merira kissed him and the boys hugged and kissed him before watching him go. Fili went to see his uncle. "Uncle?" Fili enquired looking at Thorin as he reached the throne. Thorin looked round, jumping a bit.

"Fili? Is everything alright?"  
"Yes, perhaps I should be asking you that question."

Thorin smiled. "Yes, just... Thinking about some things, that's all. Memories my dear nephew that's all." Fili nodded and got to the point. "Have you seen Kili anywhere?"

Thorin thought for a moment. "I'm not too sure Fili. I do hope he isn't causing any mischief, go and find him." Fili nodded and left. Thorin watched him go proudly. There was only a tiny limp in Fili's step now and hopefully soon that would be gone. His chair now lay in his room, covered in a fine layer of dust. Fili started to look for his brother.

Kili meanwhile, was outside, looking over the wall, watching the world go by it seemed. Over these past few months, he seemed more adult, but still had his childish moments every now and then. Most recently, he and Thorin had the most terrific argument about his bath time, which resulted in Dwalin picking both the king and the prince and putting both in the bath tub to "cool off".

After much searching, Fili eventually found his brother. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Kili turned round and smiled. "Hello Brother."

"Kili? Are you alright? You have been rather distant these past few days. Bofur has been worried, you haven't been to the toy shop in about a week." Kili shrugged. "I've been feeling confused."

"About what Kili?"  
"My head. Outside, I'm... I'm a Prince, but inside I'm not..."  
"What do you mean? I'm sure you are on the inside."  
"No, I'm not. I'm me."

Ahh. So Kili was facing a identity crisis. That must have been hard, since Kili struggled with that everyday. "Well, you are still you."

Kili nodded as the two princes walked along the corridors. "I.. I know, just... I want to be me, but everyone wants me to be a prince." Fili smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know how you feel. I want to be me, but I am a prince as well. When I'm with my wife and children though, I feel more like me."

Kili stopped walking. Fili stopped as well, worried. Kili for the past month had been sometimes prone to fits and stopping suddenly would often be a warning sign. "Brother, are you alright?" Kili smiled and nodded, before he ran off. He came to a stop infront of Thorin with Fili not far behind. Thorin smiled. "Ahh Kili, I see your brother has found you. Are you alright?"

"Yes Uncle. Fili gave me a idea...Well..." He trailed off. Thorin frowned and looked at Fili who shrugged his shoulders. Kili continued. "Fili is not a prince with his family."

Thorin could see where this was going. He stopped Kili by raising his hand. "Kili. You have a family."  
"I know Uncle. But not one like Fili's."

Fili smirked. "I'll leave this in the king's hands." He took a mock bow and left. Kili watched him go and looked at Thorin expectantly. Now Kili knew where the dwarfing came from and of course, how they came to be, but how to explain to Kili how to get from the start to the end. Then, Kili interrupted his uncle.

"If Fili can be with Merira, can I be with Tauriel?" Thorin paused and looked at Kili. "No."

And so, the great argument started over again, neither prince nor King backing down. Balin and Dwalin stood just outside. "Should we interfere, brother?" Balin asked, concerned.

"Nah. I usually wait until Kili starts crying and screaming."


	22. Monsters, saviors and Dwalin's shirt

Kili sized up his target. The wind blew through his already unruly hair as he spied his destination. He had somehow, and he even marveled on how he had done it, snuck his prized toy, the wooden pig, which he had given the name of Dain (much to his brother's humor and his uncle's annoyance) and was now, perched ontop of a large hill, looking down a glorious steep, but smooth track that led into some old hay bales at the bottom. To the left of him was the lake.

Pushing the pig a bit to the left, he climbed up and began rocking back and fourth a few times, before the wheels moved forward. Kili bent forward, clinging on as he started to make his descent.

Inside, unaware of the young prince's escapade, Thorin, Dis and Fili were searching the rooms for Kili. Balin had joined in the search as well. It was a big day for Kili. Thorin had been called to a meeting in Dale with Bard and other members of the newly chosen council to discuss some important matters and the king had decided that it was time for Kili to step up to his place of being a heir of Erebor.

"Drat that boy! Where is he?" Thorin called out, looking and trying to think of where his nephew could be. Dis sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know." She looked at Balin. "Any luck?" Balin shook his head. "I've looked in the stables, the kitchens, his bedroom, the library, no where to be seen."

"**KILI**!" Thorin bellowed as he walked through the halls. Balin sighed and hurried after him. Fili watched before looking at his mother. "Mother…" he began, but Dis stood firm. "No Fili. I… I know Kili cannot help him. Mahal knows he tries, but he has to learn that he is a prince and he has duties to perform. Speaking of which, you have a wife and two children to make a fuss over. Go."

Fili smiled before walking off. Outside, Kili screamed with delight as he sailed down the hill towards his destination. But, in his enjoyment, he failed to notice a large rock that had failed his attention. The front wheel of the toy hit it at full speed and Kili hung for life as it wobbled, coming off the track. It now took a very rocky path down towards the lake.

Kili pulled on the brake that Bofur had installed on Thorin's instructions, but the bump had caused it to jam. It pelted at full speed into the water. At first, there was silent as the pig floated and bobbed up and down before Kili floated to the surface, coughing and spluttering. Luckily the pig wasn't too far away as he managed to get hold of it.

Something in the water moved. Kili whimpered, watching the water and keeping still. Fili was investigating the ramparts. He froze what he saw and ran back inside. "He's in the lake!" There was a moment of hesitation and Thorin could hear his own breath, before he rushed out, followed by Fili, Thorin and Dis. Other followed in their aid.

Just over the hill where Kili had first set off, was Bard. He was riding his horse, heading towards Erebor, to tell Thorin that he had come here and alone. There had been a wedding the evening before and the couple were happy, but the families were not and a fight had broken out, Bard having escaped with a black eye and landed in the water more times he could count. And sadly, most of his council men had gone down with the fight but alive. As he made his way over the hill, he stopped seeing the tracks.

_"Odd."_ He thought as he looked round. What could of made these? That answer came soon enough. He turned his head as he heard screaming and shouting. Urging his horse on, he pulled it to a stop and froze when he saw the commotion. Racing down, he jumped off. Thorin turned round, ready to dive in. "Bard.. Forgive me-" Bard stopped him. "There is nothing to forgive Thorin." He looked at Kili and then frowned. "Kili. Kili don't move!"

Dis watched the water. "Wh-what is it?" Bard failed to answer as he took off his coat and swam over to Kili. "It's alright Kili, I'm here." Kili's eyes darted over to the water and Bard turned round as he did he went up in the air with a cry as a tentacle struck him, throwing him up in the air. Kili screamed as one of them knocked him into the water.

Thorin could stand no longer and ran in with a battle cry, followed by the other dwarves and Fili as they drew their weapons, ready to attack this foul beast. More tentacles rose out of the water and a creature rose it's head, followed by another, much like that of a snake, trying to attack as the dwarves attacked. Bard had made his way back over to get Kili, but stopped when he couldn't find him. Diving down, he started to look, breathing when he had too.

Thorin cried out as he was grabbed and the heads came closer, showing large fangs. Fili suddenly came up from the water and brought his sword down. There was a moment, before the two heads landed on the ground. The body writhed and curled before falling back in the water. Thorin cried out in pain as he landed, holding his chest. Fili looked round. "**KILI!**" He called, looking round.

Suddenly, Bard surfaced, holding a limp prince. He lay him on the ground as Fili rushed over with his mother and a moment later, Thorin. Kili wasn't breathing. "No Kili no.." Fili said as he began to breath in his brother's mouth. Everyone grew silent as Kili's body shook as his brother thumped him on the chest. "NO KILI! Please.. No.."

Bard looked away, but snapped his head round as Kili coughed up water. Dis gathered him up into his arms. Kili sobbed, coughing as well as he clung to his mother, who was equally sobbing. The dwarves gave themselves a cheer of relief and joy. Kili lay there. "Mama…"

"Shh my little one. I'm here." Thorin watched before turning to Fili. "Well done Fili. I am proud of you." Fili smiled. "He's my brother."

Thorin got up and limped over to Bard who was holding his side. "Bard, I must thank you also, for saving my kin." Bard nodded, but then winced. "You're injured." Bard smirked. "As are you." Thorin nodded. "Come, Oin our healer will aid us." Bard nodded and followed Thorin. Kili looked at his uncle.

"Uncle?"  
Thorin stopped. He was too tired and weak to shout. "Yes Kili?"  
"I-I'm sorry f-for what I did."  
"I know. I know. I will talk to you later."

Fili helped his brother up. Dwalin who had stayed behind took Kili and lifted him back in. Fili smiled and looked at Kili. "You are going to be in your rooms for the next 100 years brother." Kili didn't answer, but whimpered, but threw up all over Dwalin. Fili bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Dwalin sighed, stopping making sure Kili had stopped before he carried on walking. "Make that two hundred you rascal."


	23. First steps, memories and Warg pups

After the incident at the lake, extra guards were ordered and Kili was confined to his rooms until further notice on order of his mother. Thorin was also confined to bed rest and so, Fili once again took up position on the throne. Thara was positioned on the floor in front of him and Meria sat next to her husband with Kirin. Kirin it seemed was taking after his great uncle it seemed. He picked up his small toy sword and held it up to his father, screeching. Fili looked at him. "What have you got there little one?"

Kirin only giggled and looked at the toy sword. Thara had taken after his mother, much calmer and watched the goings on with interest, but quietly. Merira suddenly gasped. Fili looked at her. "What's wrong?" She said nothing, but looked at Kirin. The dwarfing was pushing himself up onto his legs. Fili grinned. "Come on Kirin, you can do it!"

Encouraged by his father, the child finally stood up and stopped, unsure on how he did this, but let out a loud giggle at his achievement and then began to move his legs, walking towards his father. Merira smiled. "His first steps."

Though a bit wobbly and he stumbled, he walked to his father and made it falling onto his father's official robes. Fili carefully bend down and picked him up. "Oh my son, I am so proud of you." Thara in the mean time, had watched before he wriggled over to the edge. Merira stopped him and put him on the floor and then, she cried out happily as Thara began doing the same and walked towards his mother. Fili smiled. "Their first steps! A joy to hold onto forever."

Merira smiled and held her son, who seemed a bit confused on how he had just done that. "Then, they will soon be talking." Fili sighed happily. "I know, growing up far too much for my liking."

Meanwhile, Kili was sitting in the middle of the floor, reading quietly. He frowned at some words, but managed to make most of them out. He looked up as the door opened. Dis smiled and walked in. "How are you Kili?"

"Bored." Dis rolled her eyes. "You uncle has asked to see you." Kili paused but then nodded, heading towards his uncle's chamber. Thorin was resting in his bed, looking through papers and looked up as the door opened. Kili walked in, head down. Thorin sighed and put the papers down. "Kili. Come here please." Kili waited before walking over and stood next to the bed.

Thorin watched him. "I trust you have stuck to your punishment?"  
"Yes uncle. I'm sorry you got hurt by that monster."  
"Kili.. I would give my life to save you." Kili nodded. "Yes uncle and… and I would do the same, even if I was really really _really_ scared."

Thorin smiled. "Well, everyone gets frightened sometimes." Kili looked at him through his messy hair. "Even you?" Thorin nodded. "Even me." Kili looked at him properly. "But.. You can't get scared! You're the.. the king and kings not supposed to get scared!"

Thorin laughed softly and lay back against the pillows. "Shall I tell you a time when I was really scared?" Kili nodded and shuffled closer as Thorin began….

_Thorin ran through Erebor laughing happily. The young dwarf prince was still in his 40's. He ran out onto the ramparts and looked round. "Wow!" He began to climb down the stairs but was stopped by a large hand picking him up. Thorin groaned. "Father…"_

"_Now son. What have I told you?"  
"Not to run off."  
"And?" Thrain asked, folding his arms. Thorin sulked. "To behave like a prince…" Thrain nodded. "Then I suggest you do." Thorin watched his father go before pulling a face and turning round, running down the stairs anyway. He made it to a door only he knew about and opened it, pulling the handle. He grinned as he saw the wide world in front of him and ran out._

_As he ran, he looked at the mountain. One day, all this would be his! He would be king and could do what ever he liked! A sound broke these thoughts and turned round, spotting a small brown thing in the grass. Running over, he was confronted by a small brown quivering… Dog? Thorin bent down. "Hello." He noticed a wire around the animal's leg and tugged it free. "There you go. You should see Oin's father, he's brilliant at healing."_

_He picked the pup up, unaware of what it was and turned and screamed, seeing a large Warg standing in front of him, snarling. The pup jumped down and ran over to it's mother. Thorin stood still as the Warg approached, he was too frightened to move. The creature snarled at him and sniffed him before it roared. Thorin cried out and took off running. The Warg started to chase him. Thorin jumped as he ran, grabbing a branch of a tree and began to climb. The creature roared and jumped up. Thorin couldn't help it but screamed at the top of his voice._

_Thrain heard the scream as he was outside, looking for his son and saw what was going on. He turned round. "Archers! Shoot that beast!" Thorin watched and then grew silent as the Warg suddenly dropped dead, arrows in it's flank and head. Thrain hurried out followed by guards and got Thorin down. "What do you think you were doing!" Thorin whimpered. "I.. I found a hurt pup and.. and no don't!" He watched as a guard walked over to the pup and broke it's neck. Thorin looked away._

_"You could have been killed. Inside now!" Thorin ran back to the mountain and into his rooms, bolting the door._

Thorin sighed as he finished. "I was really scared, but my father saved me." Kili nodded. "What about the puppy? It didn't do anything wrong." Thorin smiled. "I know, but it would have grown up and hurt someone else. But my father was afraid of me, so you see.. Even kings get frightened sometimes." Kili nodded. "Can you tell me another story?"

"Another one?! Oh.. How about the time I got into really big trouble after putting a slug into my father's cloak?" Dis was watching from the doorway and smiled, leaving the two alone."


	24. Chairs, Horses and understanding

It had been two weeks before Thorin could even get out of the bed. Dis had reminded Kili how many times Thorin had helped him and so, Kili took it into his pride of helping Thorin, even to the point he was pushing Oin out of the room after he finished his work. One fine afternoon, Thorin swung his legs over the bed and stood up. Kili was there.

He smiled at his uncle. "You.. You is doing great uncle Thorin!" Thorin smiled. "Yes, I believe I am." He sat down after a few minutes. "How is your brother and his family?" Kili looked away, not answering. Thorin frowned, worried. "Are they well?"

Kili looked at him. "Yes just… I've been helping him as well, like Mama said I should and he said I've been doing great, but.."  
"But what?"  
"He never wants to play anymore or.. Or go on adventures." Thorin smiled, shaking his head. "Kili.. When I am unable to attend, Fili takes my place. It is very important and maybe one day, you will have to." Kili sighed. "I know Uncle just… I want to have some fun!" Thorin smiled and went to talk, but Kili suddenly jumped up, running out.

Thorin watched him go and frowned, before standing again and then sitting down, feeling dizzy. He touched the back of his head and winced, he must have banged his head in that fight against the monster. The doors soon opened again and Kili walked through, a triumphant smirk on his face, followed by Dwalin, who was pushing Fili's old chair.

Thorin opened and closed his mouth. Dwalin smirked. "It was the lad's idea and I for one, think it is a perfect solution, otherwise you can sit here and keep sitting up and sitting down?" Kili looked at his uncle. "But.." Thorin began, but Kili stopped him. "Fi-Fili never liked it either."

Thorin laughed at the memory. "Very well Kili. Help me to stand." Kili rushed over and helped his uncle. Dwalin brought the chair over and Thorin sat down and sighed. "This is actually rather good for my back."

"Of course it is Uncle!" Kili almost reprimanded. Thorin looked at him. "So, it looks like I am at your mercy, what is your plans prince?" Kili smiled and walked whilst Dwalin pushed the chair. "We walk round so you can look at everyone and help Fili." Thorin nodded, almost to himself. This would be a good idea. "Then, we go out and have some fun!" Thorin looked at him, but the king said nothing.

Most of the dwarves stopped working when they saw Thorin, but Kili gave them such a glare that they went back to work immediately. Thorin didn't admit it, but he was grateful. He looked round his kingdom, nodding his heads at a few things and speaking to other dwarves about other things.

Balin smiled, seeing them. He bowed to Thorin. "Ahh My king, how are you?"

Thorin nodded. "I am well Balin. I am making a few inspections and then, plan to spend the afternoon with my nephew." Balin nodded. "I think that is a wonderful idea." He jumped a bit as he heard a small explosion. "Excuse me." He turned and started yelling. "_**Nori! You used too much mountain dust! Try a little less!" **_

Thorin laughed as he was pushed away. After a few inspection stops, they made it outside to the stables. Kili's small foal had grown magnificently. He snorted and ran over to Kili, nibbling his hair.

Thorin smiled and got up. Dwalin helped him over to by a tree and sat down. "I'll be over here if you need me." Dwalin said before walking away. Thorin nodded and watched his nephew, but then turned back round, seeing Fili walk out. "Uncle! I am glad to see you out and about." Thorin nodded and pated the grass beside him. "Who watches over the throne?"

"Merira. She can take care of things. I see you have put use to my old chair." Thorin nodded. "It was Kili's idea." Fili smiled and looked over at Kili who was resting his head against the horse's head, stroking it.

"I often wondered what goes through his head. It must be very confusing. Here I am, a king of dwarves, meetings and peace keeper."  
"Don't remind me!" Fili laughed. Thorin laughed. "I try not too." He watched Kili again who ran away from the horse, who followed him happily.

"And yet, there is Kili. A simple thing to make him happy, to see myself or yourself happy and yet it can light up the whole mountain to see him smile." Fili smiled, leaning back against the tree. Thorin smiled as kili flopped onto the ground and giggled as his horse sniffed him, before it lay next to him. It seemed to have calming effect as Kili lay next to him, stroking his mane.

"I forget that Kili is younger, in age and mind. But at the same time, he has taught me so much since I awoke from the battle. He has taught me that every creature has feelings of some kind. That the simplest things in life can make you happy, that everyday can be an adventure for you." Fili smiled and looked at his brother who looked at them and smiled happily.

Kili got up and walked over, shutting the gate. He looked at his uncle who got up and embraced him. Kili stood there, a bit shocked, but then smiled. He was so happy he could have floated out of his boots. Thorin smiled and pulled away. "Thank you Kili."

"For what uncle?"  
"For making me understand." Kili smiled happily. Later, Fili resumed the Throne for at least two more days. Dis stroked Kili's hair as he slept in a spare bed in his uncle's room. Thorin smiled. "He has been a wonderful help today sister." Dis smiled. "I'm glad. I often thought he would go back to the way he was, but I wouldn't want him any other way."

Thorin nodded, watching the young prince sleeping. "Neither would I."


	25. Love, presents, family and weddings

Thorin soon returned to the throne. Fili helped him sort out some paperwork, but Merira and their two dwarflings were happy to have their father back and Fili spent all his spare time devoted to a lot of play time missed.

Kili was in the private gardens, practicing his archery. He stopped, turning on hearing a noise. He smiled. "Hello Tauriel." Tauriel smiled and walked over. "Hello Kili. You are looking a lot better since the last time I saw you."

Kili nodded and pointed at the target. "Look, I hit it six times! Dw-Dwalin says I am getting much better."  
"That is wonderful! You are improving!" Kili blushed and fiddled with something in his pocket. Tauriel easily noticed. "What's that?"

Kili pulled out a small brown package. "A present, for you. Balin helped me, but I did most of it." He gave it to her. She opened it and gasped. There was a hair clip in the shape of a bird, made out of starlight gems and a small red ruby for the eye. She place it in her hair. "It is beautiful Kili." Kili giggled and looked down, but froze when she kissed her cheek. He smiled, shuffling his feet.

Inside, Thorin had watched and turned away, sitting back on the throne. Dis watched. "What troubles you Thorin?"  
"Kili is…" He trailed off. Dis frowned, worried. "He's what? Is he alright?"

"Oh yes, he's fine it's just he's… Courting I believe."  
"What?!" Dis then laughed. "That is wonderful, with who?"

"That elf maid.. Tauriel." Dis watched, before hurrying to the window. She gasped. "Oh, it is so sweet!"  
"She is a elf!" Dis turned. "May I remind you she stopped you falling to your death and helped save Kili." Thorin groaned. "I know she did Dis. Just.. it will take some time to get use to."

Dis laughed, walking away, saying nothing else. Thorin sighed. Kili was happy, that was all he needed to know. Fili was playing with his children in a large room when his mother walked in. Both boys hurried over to her. "Grandmummy!" They both squealed. Dis laughed and picked them up, kissing them both. "Fili, where is your wife?"

"Here I am Dis." Merira walked through and smiled, kissing Fili. Fili looked at his mother. "You have some news to tell us."  
"Yes. I do." She set her two grandsons down and walked over. "Kili… Is courting."

They both gasped. Fili smiled. "With Tauriel?"  
"I.. Yes. How did you know?"  
"Oh he has been smitten with her since he saw her." Dis rolled her eyes. Merira smiled. "Do you think, they will get married?" Dis thought about it. "I do not know, but if they do, I will have to get her a dress."

Later, Tauriel had left, going somewhere. Kili watched her go before going back inside. He went to his room, setting up his toy soldiers quietly. The doors opened and Thorin walked in. Kili smiled. "Hi uncle!"

Thorin smiled and walked over. "Hello Kili. My, what a impressive army." Kili nodded and moved a few around. Thorin bit his lip. "Kili?" Kili looked at him. "Yes uncle?"

"I have.. Noticed that you have been spending a lot of time with Tauriel." Kili beamed and nodded. "Oh yes! She's wonderful and.. And she makes me happy. She kissed me today when I gave her a present." Thorin smiled. "I know. Do you really like her?"

"Of course I do Uncle." Kili almost reprimanded. "She is the best." Thorin nodded. How to word this?

"Yes, but do you like her the same way Fili likes Merira?"Kili stopped and looked at his uncle He frowned and looked down. "Kili?"

"I.. I don't know. I think I do. It feels empty when she isn't here and when she is, it feels warm and cosy, like my blanket!" Thorin smiled and nodded. "Then, I think we should make a trip to Dale." Kili grinned and all but launched himself at his uncle.

It was a great commotion in Dale when Thorin, Fili, Merira, the two young princes, Kili and Dis made their way in the next day. Bard walked over. "King Thorin! This is a unexpected surprise. What brings you and your family to Dale?"

"We are here to do some shopping. My youngest nephew is looking for a gift for Tauriel." Bard raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh! I send my congrats to the young prince. Come, let me show you around."

Merira looked at Fili. "Spend some time with your brother." Fili smiled and kissed her, looking at his sons. "Be good for your mother." Both boys pouted, but nodded. He set off with Kili.

"I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you Kili."  
"It's okay Fili… You had I'm.. Important stuff to do."  
"You are just as important. Say now, look." Kili looked up and grinned as he saw the stall. True, he had already given a gift to Tauriel, but this one would be different. The two hurried over to the stall, like they used to when they were small.

Kili grinned as he saw the items. A elf smiled. "Good afternoon my two princes. How may I help you?" Kili looked round, wondering what to get. Fili looked around. There were many beautiful things here. Perhaps he could buy something for Merira. He found something and paid for it, putting it into his pocket.

Meanwhile, Thorin was being shown around. His sister, Merira and the boys had already walked off. "I still see some buildings need repair work." Thorin stated, noticing some buildings. Bard nodded. "Yes, they do." Thorin nodded. "I will send some of my own people out."

Bard nodded. "That is very generous of you my king."  
"How is your family fairing?" Bard frowned and sat down on a bench, Thorin sat with him. "The oldest are fine. Bain is working with a blacksmith now." Thorin nodded. "A fine trade."

"It is the youngest, Tilda, that I worry about. She has become sick and her fever is high." Thorin nodded. "If you require any help, I shall give it to you." Bard nodded as the two talked of their families. Fili and Kili meanwhile were still looking. The elf watched them and looked at Kili. "I think I might know just the thing you are looking for master dwarf."

He bent down and pulled out a box. Inside, was a necklace and two rings. Kili gasped, staring at them. They were _**perfect**_! He looked up at him. "How much?" The elf smiled. "You can never place a price on love, but for you, thirty hundoos."

Kili nodded and counted his money. "I.. I only have 25." He stopped and looked as Fili placed the other five in his hand. He smiled and paid the elf. He carefully put them into his bag, holding it close to his chest.

Fili smiled, looking at his brother proudly. Soon, the family set off towards the mountain. Fili stopped Merira half way and gave his gift. Merira smiled. "Oh Fili… It is beautiful."

Inside the small bag, there was a silver hair clip, looking it was made out of silver and gold leaves. Also, there was a dwarfish necklace made from green stone and emeralds and rubies. Fili placed them on her. "There. I knew you had been wanting a hair clip for a while and I thought back to your wedding dress." Merira smiled, kissing him, before they followed, their children running around them.

Later, Kili was looking at the gift and wondering how to tell Tauriel of his intentions. Fili was with him. "You know, sometimes, you don't need words. Sometimes, a look can tell you anything." The younger nodded. "I know, but the words have to be perfect. Like her."

Fili smiled. "I know how you feel."

Kili nodded. "If.. If I marry Tauriel, will.. Will you be my be.. best urm.. dwarf?" Fili paused and then laughed, hugging his brother. "Of course I will! Of course I will!" Kili smiled. Thorin watched from the door way and then walked away. He saw Balin. "Balin?"

Balin walked over. "What is it?"  
"We have a wedding to plan." Balin watched him go and smiled, chuckling to himself as he walked away.


	26. Plans, suits and death

There was much activity in the mountain following the news of Kili and Tauriel. Talk of marriage, parties and even children. Thorin was going over plans with Balin. "We need to make as much light as possible." Thorin nodded. "The starlight gems. Can they be strung down from silver chains, leading up to the throne?"

Balin smiled an drew something out. "Like this?" Thorin smiled and nodded. "Perfect. Now, Dis is in Dale, looking for a dress." Meanwhile, Fili was with his children with Kili. Kili happily tickled the dwarflings as he sat next to his brother. Fili looked at him. "I never imagined the day you would get married." Kili looked at him and smiled. "I am happy."

Fili nodded. "Then I am glad. Now…" he got up and walked over to a cupboard, looking at it. "It is a wonder this survived that foul dragon…" Kili looked. "What is it Fili?"

Fili paused, before opening it up and pulling out a regal set of armor. "It was our fathers. He married mum in this and.. Uncle and mum have given their consent for you to wear it." Kili got up, Thara and Kirin following him. "It… It was dad's?" Kili asked quietly, looking at it. Fili nodded. "Yes, I saw it many times when I was my sons' age."

The uniform was blue and gold with rubies on the shoulders and gold buttons. It would be perfect for the wedding day.

Kili frowned. "I wanted to see it!" Fili laughed, holding it against his brother. "Perfect fit. You were only a babe and never asked to see it. I think.. No. I know he would be proud of you."

"And you Fili." Fili smiled. "And me." He put it back in the wardrobe. "Why didn't you wear it?" Kili questioned picking up Thara. Kirin, being left on the ground and rather forgotten, began to wail. Fili picked him up and shushed him. "I had thought about it, but I wanted to keep it for you, for your day." Kili smiled at his brother gratefully.

In Dale, Dis was looking at some dresses at a stall. She frowned as people rushed past and followed them, her curiosity high. She stopped as she saw the people around Bard's house, she winced as the door opened and a man walked down the stairs, followed by Bard's cry. Dis pushed forward, hurrying up the stairs and opened the door carefully.

"Bard?" Bard was sitting on the bed, holding something. Dis moved forward, it was something wrapped up in a blanket, she stopped as she saw hair at the top and covered her mouth, tears springing to her eyes. The oldest children were sitting down, crying. Dis waited, before moving forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bard jumped and looked. "Dis… I… I tried, I tried.."  
"I know.. I know Bard, but she is at peace now." Bard sobbed, rocking back and fourth. "Dale still… still needs building and.. And now…" Dis looked at him and looked at the child. "I will speak to Thorin, we will arrange a funeral for her."

"I.. I don't want her buried in the dark, some-somehwhere light… to see the sky." Dis nodded. "She will be. I am so sorry." She looked at the youngest and sighed. "Life is a cruel game we must all play." Bard rocked back and fourth. Dis got up and walked over to the kitchen. Bard looked at her. "what-what are you doing?"

"Bard, what I am about to tell you, you must never repeat to my sons. I have lost a child as well. Dili, a girl. She died when she was seven summers old, before Fili was born… Sh-She just wasn't growing and then… One day, Thorin picked her up and she was cold. I then knew. Then Fili came along, then Kili. I still have two children to look after, as do you." She made up a small fire and began to cook.

Bard gulped. "Thank you Dis. Bain?" Bain looked up. "Run along to the mountain… Ask to speak to Thorin, tell him of his sister's plan." Bain nodded and stopped by the door. "It's not fair." Bard watched him. "We have to fight to make it fair." Bain nodded, walking out, people touching their hearts and then his shoulders as he headed towards the mountain.

Back in the mountain, Thorin was going over some plans with Kili, it would be both their days, when a dwarf guard hurried in. Thorin paused and looked up. "What is it?"

"Bain, son of Bard has arrived at the mountain, he wishes to speak to you direct my king." Thorin frowned. Bain instead of Bard? It had to be urgent. He looked at Kili. "Kili, go and find Fili and Merira, they will help you." Kili could tell by his uncle's tone and nodded, watching his uncle go. Thorin hurried outside followed by Balin and Dwalin.

"Bain? What is it?"  
"My.. My sister…" Thorin took a moment and then looked away. "I am sorry lad…" Balin and his brother looked away. Bain took a deep breath and continued. "You.. Your sister, asked if.. if there could be a funeral pr-.. provided. Dale is still too much in ruin and… and there might not-" Thorin stopped him.

"We will see it done. When do you expect?"  
"Four days from now." Thorin nodded, two days after the wedding. "Very well, I will send some of my finest craftsmen for the task." Bain nodded and turned. Thorin paused and reached into his pocket. "Bain? Take this, for your family."

Bain held out his hand, Thorin gave him a large red ruby, like a glowing coal. "This will help." Bain smiled a bit and nodded before setting off. Balin watched the boy. "That poor child. Bard still has him and the other lass to look after." Dwalin nodded. "Aye, ain't no easy job."

Thorin nodded, thinking about his niece. "No, tis not… we will aid them in this time, I will give the child a good send off, though it pains me to do so." Balin and Dwalin nodded, keeping silent

That night, Kili was on his bed, snoring, having been worn out. Thorin, Dis and Fili were talking. Fili lit his pipe, staring into the fire. "I cannot imagine what Bard is going through. First his wife, now his youngest…"

Thorin nodded and looked at Dis, saying nothing. "Aye. Tis a hard thing loosing a child. You feel helpless and angry at the world. But it doesn't bring them back. I will not forget the kindness Bard and his family showed towards my kin. She will have… Have a fine send off." Dis and Fili nodded, saying nothing else.

They were unaware that Kili was in bed, eyes open. Eyes that were now full of tears as he listened to the fate of Bard's youngest. His wedding was in two days. But he had to do _something_.

*********************************************************************************************************  
**So the day of the wedding looms and yet… There has been tragedy in the story as well, sorry if it made you sad *huggles everyone* I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	27. Gifts, Bothers and Seizures

It was the day before the wedding. Dis had gone into town with Merira to choose a dress and found a fine looking one, which they spent the rest of the afternoon decorating. They had also called in on Bard to aid him with anything. Fili was sorting out his father's armor with his two little ones playing on the floor and Thorin…

Thorin was once again, looking for Kili. He walked round and spotted Dwalin. "Dwalin? Have you seen Kili?" Dwalin smirked, but said nothing, walking away. Thorin frowned and swore under his breath, trying to find his nephew. He saw Ori. "Ori! Have you seen my nephew?" Ori gulped and stumbled with the words before hurrying off.

Thorin watched him and frowned. Finally, he made it into the treasury. He looked round and spotted Kili, working very hard on something. Thorin knocked, not wanting to surprise his nephew too much. Kili stopped and looked round, hiding the object. "Hi uncle!" Thorin walked over. "Kili, there you are. Everyone has been really secretive lately."

Kili smiled, still hiding his object. "Well… Yes uncle. I was really busy and… And no is supposed to know of my secret."  
"Ahh, what type of secret?"  
"The secret kind." Kili answered quizzically. Thorin smiled. "Very well, keep your secrets then, but not for too long, I expect to see you at dinner this evening!" He called walking out. Kili poked his tongue out before continuing.

Later, he emerged with the object now in a box, he looked tired but rather pleased with himself. Fili saw him. "There you are! Where have you been? You look exhausted." Kili smiled. "I.. I was really busy making something."

"For your bride?"  
"No, I already got her something very special, this is for Bard and his family." Fili smiled and looked down when Kili opened the box. "Kili… It's wonderful! Such fine craftsmanship!" Kili blushed, closing the box.

"I need to get to Dale." Fili went to answer, but groaned as the evening bell sounded. "Dinner. This one will be important as well." Kili frowned. "But this is important!"

"What is important Kili?" The boys looked round as Thorin walked over. Kili bit his lip and opened the box, showing Thorin. The king looked at it. "Did you make this?" Kili nodded. "Yes, it's for Bard and his family. I want to give it to them." Thorin nodded and looked at Fili. "I expect you to be back very soon. I will tell them that… Bard called you in. Go on!" He added with a smile. Fili and Kili grinned both hurrying off.

In Dale, the oldest children were eating their meal, Bard sat away from them, sitting next to a small wooden coffin, containing the body of his youngest. He jumped when there came a flurry of hands almost beating down the door. Getting up, he opened it and looked down. "Prince Fili and Prince Kili, what brings you here?"

Kili didn't answer as he pushed himself forward, standing in the middle. Fili smiled. "I am sorry for your loss Bard, loosing a child is a painful thing."  
"Something I hope you will never go through young prince." Fili nodded and looked at his brother. "My brother has spent all day making a gift for you and your family."

"Oh, Kili, you didn't have to, the ruby was enough." Kili blinked at him. "But… But you'll take it?" The oldest girl, Sigrid spoke up. "Of course we will Kili, thank you."

Kili nodded and stepped forward opening the box. Inside, carved out of diamonds, ruby, sapphire and emeralds was a small scene. The scene depicted a small house, a man which Kili explained was Bard and three children. "Watch this though!" Kili exclaimed excitedly. He took out a key and wound something up. The figures began to move and music played.

The figures moved round the house as the music played. Kili smiled. "I.. I heard Tilda humming this and I never forgot! Ori made the song for me and Bofur helped a tiny bit with the music, but I made everything else!

Everyone stepped forward. Fili grinned. "Kili… This is amazing…" The young prince blushed and looked down as everyone watched the beautiful instrument until it stopped. They all looked at Kili. Bard spoke up. "Thank you Kili. We will treasure it always." Kili nodded, not saying anything else. They left Dale and was returning to the mountain.

"Kili, I never knew you had such skills!" Fili exclaimed. Kili laughed. "I.. I really like dong that, but I like archery as well.."  
"Why not have both? I am sure you can do both." Kili nodded. "Ok-Okay. I.. I get married tommorw."

"I know. Oh Mahal, the dinner, come on!" He hurried off, Kili quickly followed, they were just outside when Kili stopped, breathing heavily, staring ahead. Fili stopped and turned. "Kili?"

Kili looked at him before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over, going into a seizure. "Kili!" He rushed back over and held his brother, looking at the mountain. "Thorin! **THORIN**!" Kili's head snapped to the side as his breathing increased, his hands grew stiff and claw like as his boots scraped into the dirt.

Fili held him. "Shh, it's okay… Oh stop please, stop…" Two guards hurried outside, the others went to get Thorin. By the time Thorin got there, the seizure was over.

Fili held him. "Easy brother, I've got you. You got a bit dizzy, that's all, didn't you?" Kili groaned, leaning into his brother. Fili with the aid of his uncle, took Kili to his rooms. Later, Fili was standing against the doorway, whilst his mother was talking to Kili about his wedding. Thorin appeared behind Fili. "How is he?"

"Right as rain now. But the seizures are becoming more frequent. I worry about him." Thorin nodded. "As do I, but he is strong. Now, get some rest, for tomorrow is a big day."

Fili nodded, with one last look at his brother he went to his chambers. Dis soon left Kili to go to sleep. Kili lay there and closed his eyes. Yes, tomorrow would be a wonderful day.


	28. Weddings, Dwarflings, and Future plans

It was the day of the wedding. Everyone was there, Bilbo was once there again with Gandalf.

Bilbo looked at Gandalf. "Last time I saw Thorin, he still disliked elves." Gandalf chuckled. "I think his nephew Kili has helped him along the way." Legolas had arrived, representing his father and his home and to see Tauriel happy. Fili aided his brother getting dressed in their father's uniform. He smiled as he finished. "There, a perfect fit." Apart from the dark hair, Kili looked so much like his father it shocked Fili a bit. He had seen a drawing of his father his mother kept and apart from blonde hair, Kili was identical.

Kili looked in the mirror and smiled happily. "Going to get married." Fili nodded and placed a small crown on his head. "There you go, now.. We are ready." He led his brother out, after donning his own crown and finally made it to the throne. Dis gasped a bit as she saw Kili in her husband's old uniform and smiled, kissing his cheek. Kili laughed and blushed a bit as he heard talk.

"Looks so much like his father!"  
"Marrying a elf! Still, the lad is happy."  
"He deserves to be happy!"

Fili stood next to his brother, in front of Thorin who was seated at the throne. He smiled at Kili. "Nervous?"

Kili shook his head. "Nope!" Thorin laughed quietly and looked up as Elvish trumpets sounded. Tauriel walked forward. Her hair pinned up with a hair comb from Kili and wearing the necklace. Her dress was pure white. Dis and Merira had worked hard on it. It was covered in starlight gems, golden leaves and small sapphire butterflies. It glittered in the light that travelled from open windows and mirrors that Balin had carefully put round the place to reflect the light.

Tauriel finally made it next to Kili who looked at her and beamed. Tauriel smiled at him and looked at Thorin, there was silence as the wedding started.

Thorin stood up. "We are here, on this historic day, to bind the lives of Kili, son of Dis and Tauriel of the woodland realm together for the rest of their days. Bilbo Baggins of the shire, bring fourth the rings." Bilbo moved forward, Tauriel gasped when she saw the rings, so this was the other part of her gift. The rings were silver and made with starlight gems and a red ruby on each. Bilbo looked at Kili. "Alright, just like we practiced."

Kili nodded and took Tauriel's ring. "I give you this ring t-Tauriel so to show that… That I may love and keep you, nut-until the end of my days." He placed it on her finger. Tauriel smiled and took Kili's "With this ring, Kili son of Dis, I give my love freely to honor and keep you, until I am called to the west."

Thorin smiled. "Their vows are a sacred one, I give my blessing for the marriage." There came a great cheer from dwarves and elves. Tauriel smiled and bent down, kissing Kili and for his part, Kili kissed back.

Soon, the wedding dinner was underway. Kili sat next to his wife and talked of his plans for archery and also fine jewel making and other plans. Tauriel listened, she didn't mind the way Kili was. He was her husband and she loved every part of him. Kili looked at her. "I-I don't know if.. If I want to become a great warrior like.. Like uncle Thorin or… or a jeweler, like Dori is."

Tauriel smiled. "Why not both?"  
Kili thought about it. "Because… one you have to be really scary and tough for. I-I'm not scary." Tauriel laughed. "Oh, I think you can be if you want. You are already a great warrior Kili. I will love you whatever life you choose."

Dis was sitting next to her brother. "I would never thought this day would come. A elf marrying a dwarf." Thorin nodded. "Our father and grandfather would be turning in their tombs." Dis smiled. "Let them. My son is happy and you can see that they love each other." Thorin nodded. "Aye, that he is."

Fili watched the two as he sat next to his own wife and their children. Thara ate happily. Kirin looked at the guests quietly before he quietly slipped down from the chair, hurrying under the table. Fili looked round. "Kirin?" He looked under the table and sighed. Merira smiled. "He'll be fine darling." Kirin poked his head out and looked up at a elf with dark hair and blue eyes. Lord Elrond had heard what was happening and had travelled to Erebor from Rivendell to witness such a historic day.

Kirin tugged his robes. Elrond looked down and smiled. "Well, hello there little one." He bent down, picking the dwarfing up. Kirin laughed and reached forward with his pudgy hands touching Elrond's ears.

Elrond smiled. "Your ears are not that different it seems." Kirin giggled and spotted the braids Elrond had in his own hair and picked up his own one, showing it to him. The Elf lord laughed. "See? Not that different." Fili walked over. "Is my son causing trouble?"

Elrond smiled and handed Kirin over. The dwarfling snuggled into his father's chest, happily now munching on a spring roll. "Not at all, just getting aquatinted." Fili nodded. "I'm glad."

Later on the night, most of the elves left. Kili and Tauriel were on the balcony, looking at the stars. Kili looked up at them. "T-Tauriel?"  
"Yes my love?"  
"When… When you have to go away… You know, to the west… Can I come as well?" Tauriel paused. It would be many years before that happened and many years more for her. "We shall see." Kili nodded, happy in that answer. He pointed out shapes to her in the stars before they went back inside and off to bed.

The next morning, Kili was having a talk with his uncle. "Uncle?"  
"Yes Kili, what is it?"  
"Can… Urm… Can I…"  
"What troubles you lad?"  
"CanIHaveChildrenlikeFili?" He blurted out. Thorin took a moment and opened and closed his mouth, one word was going through his head.

_HELP_


	29. Funerals, giving and more cowardly kings

The week after the wedding, Thorin could see Kili walking with Tauriel almost everyday, holding her hand, talking to her. He smiled. In this past week, Kili seemed to have gotten better, his speech was better and his behavior had improved. But Oin was there to remind him that Kili was healing, but not out of the woods yet.

The twins, Thara and Kirin were almost one year old now. Fili watched as his sons tottered about on their pudgy little legs, babbling about something. Merira was knitting two hats for them. Kirin was crouched by the bag of wool. He was looking more and more like his father, his blonde hair sticking up in tufts. He spied his brother and ran forward screaming, holding a wooden sword.

Thara looked round and whimpered as Kirin whacked. _Actually whacked_. Him on the head. Merira frowned. "Kirin! That was very mean!" Thara sat there before he began to wail loudly. Fili came round the corner. "What's all this? Now then…" He picked up Thara. "Oh my baby boy, hush… What happened?" He asked his wife.

She nodded at Kirin who was standing there, holding his sword at Fili, shouting. "Ahh. Kirin, no." Kirin put the sword and began to cry, being left out. Fili sighed and picked him up, holding two dwarflings, who were still crying, but still trying to get each other. Fili looked at his wife for support, who shook her head at the sight, but had to smile.

But the week brought sorrow as well, for at the end of it, was the day of Tilda's funeral. There was silence in Dale as two white ponies pulled a funeral cart, with the small stone coffin Thorin's men had made.

It was a beautiful coffin, made from the finest marble, encrusted with jewels in the shape of flowers. Her name was carved on the front along with a few words Bard had written.

_"Her smile will live on forever, rest in peace my little princess." _Bard walked just behind with his two children, followed by Thorin and his family. Kili held Tauriel's hand, looking down as tears ran from his eyes. Just outside of Dale, there was a small hill with a tree on it that every spring bloomed pink flowers.

Bard had chosen the spot for that tree. Tilda loved the blossoms, and always felt sad when they fell. Now, the flowers would cover her grave. The sun shone through the leaves as already, a few blossoms floated down, as though knowing what was happening.

The grave had already been dug. Men, Elves and Dwarves waited and all bowed when the coffin passed. Thorin nodded his head and the coffin was layed into the ground. Bard sunk to his knees, sobbing silently. Kili moved forward and knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his heart, then his forehead. He then picked a silver button from his coat, putting it into the hole. A symbol of love for the next life.

Thorin watched on proudly before he walked over and did the same, giving a ring. The rest followed suit, keeping bowed and muttering prayers. Fili gave also a ring. Merira gave a hair clip. Dis a bracelet, Bard a small toy bear, the children giving some of their toys. Finally, two elves covered the coffin. Women lay flowers, covering the ground. Bard looked at Thorin. "Thank you Thorin."

Thorin nodded his head. "It is a sad day indeed when a child is buried under the earth. I am sorry we could not help further." Bard shook his head. "Even the elves and their great healing said they could nothing for her. Her sickness was too far gone. They did try though."

Just off to the side, Kili was sitting on a old tree stump. Tauriel walked over. "My love, are you alright?" Kili shook his head. "No.. Sad and angry." Tauriel nodded. "I think everyone is today. "Also really scared."

"Why are you scared?" Kili gulped and looked at her, the most sincere he ever looked at her since waking from the battle. "I… I want to have ch-children with.. with you, but… I-I'm scared they die." Tauriel covered her mouth. "Oh Kili…" She gathered him into a hug, unsure what to say.

Later that afternoon, when everyone else had gone, Fili had stayed behind with his wife and children with Bard, talking about families and happy memories. Bard looked at the two dwarflings. "They are growing strong young prince."

Fili nodded, smoking his pipe. "Aye. Uncle was telling me your son Bain is a apprenticed black smith now?"  
"That he is, earning his own money now as well." Fili nodded. "A fine trade to go into."  
"What about your own children?"

Merira smiled. "We are not sure yet. I think Kirin would follow in his father's footsteps, but Thara is rather content to be quiet and look at things. Only the other day I had to scold Kirin for tapping his brother a bit too hard on the head with a wooden sword."

Bard laughed. "Let them have their fun whilst… While…" He looked down and sighed. "I must go home and attend to my own children, goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Both dwarves called before taking their children back to the mountain. Tauriel meanwhile had spoken to Thorin. Dis stood there, happy and trying not to laugh at Thorin's expression.

"Does… Does he know how babes come about?" Tauriel smiled, looking away. Thorin looked at his sister and now, his… Niece? Yes, Niece in law he supposed. "Does he?"

"I'm sure he did before brother." Dis began. "But… circumstances have changed. You must be the one to tell him."  
"Me?! No! I will not do such a thing!"  
"Thorin! You are behaving like a child! He must know, otherwise, he will expect a Elwarf to appear out of no where."

Thorin scrutinized her with dark eyes. "A… what?"  
"A elwarf, half dwarf half elf. Or maybe…"  
"A dwelf?" Tauriel suggested. She was liking the idea of becoming a mother more and more.

Thorin groaned and held up his hands. "Stop stop! Please! I will talk to Kili." He got up and left, leaving the two laughing.


	30. The Talk, Love and Ravens

Kili was sitting in a study, going over a book his brother had given him. He frowned. Tauriel had left for a day to aid a friend in Mirkwood, and Fili said that Kili's studies should be improved. Kili would have gone with Tauriel, but he recently had a fit and Thorin deemed him unfit to travel for his own safety.

So now, here he was, bored out of his skull, looking at some picture of a dwarf king long ago. Groaning, he flopped his head down on the book, but looked up as the door opened and his uncle came in, looking rather grave. Kili frowned. "U-Uncle? Are you okay?"

"Yes Kili, I am fine, how about you?" Kili watched him. "I-I'm okay. Bored, so bored it's… Boring! I miss my wife." Thorin laughed softly. He would never get used to Kili saying that. He sat down. "Now, I heard that you and Tauriel want.. Children, correct?"

Kili's face brightened. "Oh! Oh yes Uncle, we do! But… " He trailed off. "I know what happens and stuff, but… How?" Thorin sighed and put his head in his hands. Kili watched. "You sick uncle?"

"No my nephew, I am not." Thorin sat back up. "Listen, when Fili and Merira wanted their children, Fili had to.. Lay ontop of Merira."  
"Why?"  
"Because… It's a old dwarf spell you see."

Kili leaned forward, his attention solely on his uncle. Thorin continued. "Then, Fili has to… Urm.. Put a special jewel inside of her that he had inside of him." Kili pulled a face. "Fili had a jewel where? In his belly?"

"Urm… Yes, and you know your…." He nodded his head. Kili looked down. "Yes uncle. Is that…?" He trailed off, thinking and then frowned. "Must really hurt." Thorin smiled and sighed. "No Kili, it doesn't. Well… The jewel goes inside of her and.. made the babies. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle. I got to..Urm… Go inside and make Tauriel a jewel and then put it inside her?" Thorin nodded. "Yes, I am sure Tauriel will help with the rest. Now, I think you have done enough studies for today, go and find your brother." Kili laughed and ran off, eager to tell his brother his exciting plans.

Thorin collapsed into the chair and groaned. "Thank Durin's beard for that…"

Later, Kili was playing with his two nephews with Merira whilst Fili was talking to Thorin and his mother. "Why didn't you tell him straight uncle?" Thorin shook his head. "I was unsure how he would react…I thought it better to be safe than sorry."

Dis hook her head and laughed a bit. "I am sure Kili can handle it. Tauriel will help him when their time is ready." Thorin nodded, watching Kili. A horse's neigh made them all look round. Kili ran towards it as Tauriel rode into view. Fili smirked. "This should be interesting…" Kili stopped by the horse and laughed as Tauriel lifted him up. Kili kissed her, surprising everyone. Thorin raised his eyebrows. "Maybe he will be alright."

That night, Kili and Tauriel were talking alone after dinner. "Tauriel?" Tauriel looked at him. "Yes my love?" Kili smiled and shuffled closer, holding her hand.

"Do you want… to become a… a mama?" Tauriel smiled. "I would like to be a mother." Kili nodded. "I want to become a daddy, like Fili is. Uncle Thorin told me some stuff today and said you can also help me." Tauriel looked away and smirked at the king, who blushed and turned away. She turned back to her husband.

"Really? That will be helpful for us." Kili smiled. "So… what now?" Tauriel laughed and looked at Kili. Yes, she knew it was their time and she sensed he knew it as well. "Come on." She led them away. Fili nudged his uncle who turned. Fili grinned, watching his brother and his wife disappear round the corner.

Thorin sighed. "He will be fine, he will be fine…" Fili laughed. "Why are you so worried Uncle? You showed less concern than when mother caught me and Kili drunk." Dis rolled her eyes. "Because he thought it was a passage of right for every dwarf to drink, forgetting you were only 25 and 20 years old."

Thorin frowned playfully. "Yes, but… that was one night." Fili frowned, drinking some ale. "Tonight for them is one night. I swear if I hear Kili screaming in agonizing torture and blood running from the door, I will run in swords and daggers blazing. Will that put your silly mind to rest, Uncle?"

Thorin sighed. "Yes." Everyone paused, before laughing, Thorin smirked, before joining in. Much later, Kili lay in bed, breathing heavily, looking at the ceiling. Tauriel placed a hand on his chest. "Breath Kili, it's fine.. You done wonderful my love." Kili nodded. "M-Made me feel happy." Tauriel nodded. "Me too."

The next morning, Kili ran out of his bedroom, everyone watched the young prince slide round the stone corridor in just his night shirt. He collided with Dwalin. Kili fell back and sat there whilst his vision straightened. Dwalin pulled him up. "Kili! What on earth is the matter?" Kili was grinning from ear to ear, he ran past Dwalin and carried on up the corridor.

Thorin was there, going over some documents with Fili and also Bard was there as well, they were going over plans to help rebuild Dale, more splendid than it was before, they stopped as Kili slid past and then ran back. Fili shook his head and hurried over. "Kili! You are not even dressed!" Kili shook his head, breathing heavily.

"Okay, slow down…" Kili breathed in heavily. "Wife… Gooo..iing… too… Have.. baby!" Everyone fell silent, before Thorin got up, followed by Bard. Thorin pulled Kili close. "Well done my nephew! A child! Oin has seen to her?" Kili nodded. "This.. Morning." He managed to get his breathing back to normal.

Fili laughed and hugged his brother, almost crying. Bard congratulated Kili, happy for him. Thorin smiled happily and looked at Kili, who looked so much older for once in a long time. But Kili smiled, yes… there was his nephew. "I-I'm going to be a daddy."

"That you are!" Fili said, pulling his brother close. "Uncle? Bard? May I be excused to tell mother and my own wife of this news?"Thorin nodded and set off. Kili smiled. "I have to back to Tauriel." Thorin watched him go. Bard smiled. "I am pleased for you Thorin, another child to be born." Thorin nodded. "Aye, come.. We will finish these plans later, there is much to celebrate."

Kili got back. Oin congratulated him again and set off. Kili smiled then made his way in and sat down next to Tauriel, who opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling. Kili grinned. "I told them. They are really really happy for us. We are going to be a mother and daddy." Tauriel laughed, stroking his hair. "Yes. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl?"

Kili thought about it. "Ev-everyone wants boys.. Boys for kings, boys for this and that… I would like a girl." Tauriel smiled. "Me too." The two spent most of the day curled up with each other, whilst Thorin, Balin and Dwalin sent ravens out with their messages of the news.


	31. Friends, Surprises and New Birth

The months seemed to pass quickly, and every day Kili would watch Tauriel's bump grow bigger and bigger. He was outside with her one day. He looked at the bump. "O-Our baby must be very squished." Tauriel laughed. "No, just small, they have enough room to move around." Kili nodded and smiled. Tomorrow, if everything is planned to perfection, Tauriel would begin the birthing processes.

Elves had started to arrive from Mirkwood and Rivendell. Lord Elrond had arrived with his daughter and sons for such a of Rohan, Gondor had arrived. Kili was now waiting for Bilbo to arrive with Gandalf. He sighed a bit, but then smiled as he spotted Fili. He ran over to him. "Fili!"

Fili turned and smiled, hugging his brother as he ran over. He smiled at Tauriel. "Hello you two, what brings you out of the mountain?" Tauriel smiled, sitting down on a large boulder. "My last day of freedom, tomorrow, I will be whisked away to the birthing halls." Fili grinned. "Really? That is wonderful news!" He turned and saw Kili running over to Merira, Thara and Kirin. Soon, they were all seated together.

Kili sat next to Tauriel, one hand over her bump. "Fili?" Fili looked at him whilst trying to disentangle Kirin from his hair. "Y-Yes brother?" Kili laughed as he watched the sight. "Do you think… Uncle will be well again soon?" Fili smiled. "I am sure he will be."

The news that Thorin was ill had worried Kili greatly. Fili had once again, taken up the throne. But today was quiet and so, he had joined his family outside for some rest. A while later, Kili watched from his uncle's doorway as Dwalin, Balin and Oin were there. Oin was frowning. "This rib needs to be removed, Thorin. It's snapped and still in there. How it hasn't punctured your lung, we have to thank Mahal for that one."

Thorin watched him. "R-Remove it?!" Balin silenced his fears. "Oin will make you a sleeping potion, you will feel nothing and you will simply close your eyes and drop off."

"**NOOOOOOO!**" Kili wailed as he ran in, everyone looked up as he did. Kili stood by his uncle's bed. "You is… is not removing Uncle's body stuff!" Thorin smiled a bit at his nephew's concern. "Kili, I will be fine." Kili looked at him and then looked down. "But… But what if you never wake up?" Thorin opened and closed his mouth and looked at the others. "Leave us for now."

They bowed and left. Thorin winced as he sat up. "Kili.. Look at me." Kili looked at him, wiping his eyes. "One day, I will not be here. Fili will be king that day. Then, followed by his sons and then.. One day, maybe you."

Kili looked away. "But I don't want to be king! It's not fun." Thorin rolled his eyes a bit. "Kili, being a king is a important job. If we didn't have a king, we wouldn't have Erebor. I will leave you one day my kin, but not today, not for some time yet, okay? It is a simple removal operation. I will be fine." Kili nodded. "But.. But you have always been here…"

Thorin smiled and took Kili's hand, making him sit on the bed. "I know I have, but everyone has to go someday, but not for a while. I will be perfectly alright." Kili nodded. "C-Cause you are of Durin's line." Thorin smiled and nodded. "Yes, and so are you." Kili nodded. "O-Okay."

Needless to say, the operation went quickly and smoothly, within a hour, Thorin had woken up, a bit stiff and sore but none the less fine. Kili had made sure everyone left presents for him, so his table was covered in a manner of all sorts of things, including Kili's pet toy dragon. Thorin smiled as he looked at the gifts, before drifting off to sleep.

The following day, Thorin returned to the throne as Fili welcomed Gandalf and Bilbo. Bilbo looked a bit flustered. "We haven't missed it, have we?" Gandalf sighed, but smiled. "My dear Bilbo, I arrive precisely when I mean to." Fili smiled. "No, you're not late, though the news has travelled further than we think." He let them in, showing them.

Men, Elves, Dwarves had arrived. Bilbo turned round as a shadow cast over him. Gandalf raised a eyebrow. "Beorn! This is a surprise!" The skin changer grunted. "Other ravens tell me of the news, a cub being born to dwarf and a elf!" He shook his head in merriment and made his way to the front. Fili and Bilbo hurried behind in his wake whilst Gandalf stayed behind talking.

Fili got some dwarves to fetch Beorn a chair or two. He looked at Bilbo. "I don't think we ever had this amount of people in the mountain in anyone's life time!" Bilbo nodded. "All this for a child?" Fili nodded. "Yes, I think this is a first for both races."

"Kili must be worried out of his mind!"  
"I am sure of it! He has not stopped pacing all morning outside the birthing halls. Still, it will be over soon." He looked at Beorn. "I remember Gandalf telling us he is not over fond of dwarves." Bilbo shrugged, unable to answer.

Everyone suddenly grew silent as Thorin stood up from the throne. "Dwarves, Elves, Men, Mr Baggins, Gandalf and Beorn. You have all travelled far and wide for this special day." He looked round as everyone watched him, hanging on to every word for any news.

"My nephew Kili, son of Dis and the line of Durin married Tauriel some months ago and today, they expect their child." A few crys of joy went up from the crowd, before silence fell again. "This child, will be a dwarf and a elf, merging our two races together, for the first time since both our creations." He smiled as the cheers went up again. Then a bell sounded. "The birthing has begun, we must now wait." He sat down and sighed, trying to still his fears.

Gandalf walked up to him. "My word Thorin Oakenshield, you have changed since the battle and our last adventure." Thorin smiled and nodded. "Aye, my family has aided me with that. Tauriel loves Kili, I can see that. I cannot change what happened that day when Smaug came and the elves looked on and did nothing. But I want my sister sons to be happy." Gandalf nodded. "I think that would be wise."

Finally, another bell sounded and everyone stopped, waiting. Thorin stood up and turned round, listening to his own breathing as Oin walked over, he bowed to the crowd and then whispered to Thorin, before setting off again. "My nephew and his wife, have a daughter!" There were great cheers as Dwarves, Elves and men took up song. Beorn clapped his huge hands, laughing.

Fili followed Thorin through. Thorin looked at Bilbo. "Mr Baggins, if you will." Bilbo stood in shock, but then followed. At closing the doors, there was silence. Lord Elrond was there, having aided in the process. Kili was laying next to Tauriel, who was holding their daughter. They looked up as everyone came in. Kili smiled and hugged his family and Bilbo. "I have a little girl."

Tauriel moved her arm, showing them the child. She had dark, but also red hair, a mixture of Kili and Tauriel's. Already her eyes were open, blinking as her eyes tried to focus on the new world, dark brown like her father's. She had small, sticky out ears of Kili, yet pointy of that of Tauriel. Thorin grinned as he saw the babe. "She is so precious." Fili looked on and smiled. "She is a beauty, my sons will be pleased for a cousin! I am a uncle!"

Bilbo looked at the child. "A mix for two races, how wonderful. I am happy for you both. What have you called her?" Now everyone fell silent, looking at the new parents. Tauriel and Kili looked at each other and smiled. Tauriel spoke up, stroking her daughter's hair. "Gilordriel. A mix between dwarf and elven name. It means.." She looked at Kili.

Kili smiled, looking at his daughter. "It means Jewel of the stars." Thorin nodded and wiped his eyes. "She is perfect." Everyone agreed as they watched Gilordriel sleep. 


	32. Family, Dresses and Smelly Nieces

It had now been three weeks since Gilordriel's birth and the babe was growing strong. Her cousins had met her and stared at her happily. Kili was a doting father, having brought a crib for her and made a mobile from starlight gems for her that hone it turned played music. Thorin watched as Kili seemed to grow up more with his daughter. He arranged his toys onto her shelf now for when she got older.

The rest of the company had seen her by now. Dwalin was especially taking with her and even more thrilled when Kili wanted him to be his god parent for her. He cradled her in his large arms, and watched with teary eyes as she gazed her dark shiny eyes on him with love, sucking on two of her fingers.

They all loved her and once or twice, Tauriel had seen the dwarves sneaking in to peek at her and watching her before hurrying back off. After a week of this, she said they could visit and didn't have to sneak in. They were very glad about that, but Thorin had to help in the end, the parents never got a moment of rest.

Tauriel could often be heard singing to her daughter in the evening to get the babe to sleep. She would lay in her mother's arms and drift off to sleep. One afternoon, Thorin walked into the royal nursery. Dis was taking care of little Gil, as she had come to be known, giving her parents some time off since the birth. She looked up and smiled. "Thorin."

Thorin nodded his head and walked over, looking at his great niece. "She has grown so much, I have never seen such fair skin, but already, she takes after Kili in her looks." Gilordriel turned her head and smiled, giggling happily as she heard voices she knew. Thorin bent down and carefully picked her up. "Shh my little one.."

He smiled as he held her. "So small, so small." The dwelf yawned and wrapped her small fingers round his thumb. Thorin felt a breath catch in his throat as she did. Dis smiled at the sight. Meanwhile in Dale, Fili and Merira had taken the boys into town. Kirin pulled at his father's hand. Fili smiled. "Wait a moment son!"

Merira walked over with Thara, who seemed to be interested into the book stalls. "It seems he has inherited my mother's love of books." Fili smiled. "There is nothing wrong with that. Kirin, will you hold still? I do not know what has gotten into him." Merira looked and smiled. "I do." She nodded her head towards a toy stall.

Fili laughed. "Of course." He took his son one and looked at them. "I've never seen toys like this before." They are made out of cloth and stuffed, but something seemed real in the way they were made. The man smiled happily. He looked like a tall version of Bombur. "Thank you master dwarf! I make them myself."

"What are they made out of?" Merira walked over, carrying her son. "Mostly cow hide, but I soak it in a special solution and it becomes soft and more real to the touch, then, I fill them out with small feathers so they are very soft." Fili nodded. "Very fine craftsmanship." He brought two for his sons who clung to them and cuddled them being so soft.

After something to eat, they were on the way home when they paused at a stall selling small children's clothes run by a old woman. She smiled at the dwarves. "Ahh, the line of Durin." Fili paused. "Yes, how did you know?" The woman waved her hand. "You have the same look about you as Thorin did when I saw him when I was a young girl. How may I help you?"

Merira walked forward. "His brother and wife have just had a child, a little girl, do you have anything small?"

Back in the mountain, Kili and Tauriel arrived back from their break. They had been out riding together and practiced archery. Dis was waiting, holding her granddaughter. The parents both thanked her as Tauriel took her after Kili had kissed her and looked at Dis. "How was she?"

"She as fine, I fed her earlier, but mostly she slept." Tauriel nodded her thanks. Kili looks round. "Fili not back yet?" Dis was about to answer when she heard the laughter of her other grandchildren who ran over to her. Dis scooped them up, kissing them. Fili and Merira appeared. Kili gasped as he saw the dress.

Fili smiled. "Merira spotted it, it was the smallest one they had, but I think it will fit." Tauriel smiled at the dress. "It is beautiful." A small pink dress with small blue flowers on it and a lace collar and sleeves. Kili grinned. "It's beautiful, thank you F-Fili and Merira." A while later, Thorin was having a rare moment of peace with his great nephews and his great niece and the rest of his family.

Fili looked at him. "The old woman selling the dress said she knew you when she saw a little girl. I enquired her age after our purchase, she was 103 this week!" Thorin thought back for a moment. "You know, I believe I remember seeing her mother sell such items in my younger days." Kili looked at them. "Might… Might be same woman." He said whilst tickling Thara who lay on the floor laughing.

Thorin smiled. "I don't think so Kili, unless she is a witch of some kind." Kili thought about something, but said nothing. Tauriel smoothed out her daughter's dress. "Either way, she makes beautiful dresses." Everyone agreed on that. Later, Merira was resting a bit tired and her sons were asleep in their small beds. Fili sat with his uncle, brother and Tauriel. Thorin was holding Gilordriel on his knee, keeping her upright.

She smiled at him, chewing on her fingers. Tauriel smiled. "I think you are besotted with her." Thorin looked at her. "Of course I am, girls in our culture are prized, being so few of them." Kili smiled, but it faltered as little Gil's body gave a small jump, followed by a rather horrid smell. Thorin laughed and grimaced. "Yep…" He lifted her up out to Kili who took her, going to change her with Tauriel's help. "She's her father's daughter alright…"

Fili could only laugh.


	33. Hunting, secrets and growing up

It now had been three months since Kili's daughter's birth. It seemed Kili was more grown up now, wanting to be the perfect father to his little girl. She would giggle happily as he tickled her and got her dressed in the morning. Tauriel would watch him lovingly before Gil spotted her and Kili would turn round, his face lit up. Tauriel smiled, walking over. "She knows you."

"Yes, and you!" He kissed her happily and turned his attention back to his daughter, who would watch on happily.

One afternoon, Gil was laying on a soft rug whilst watching the world around her. Tauriel walked over and picked her up. "Hello my precious one, what are you doing?" Gil laughed happily and pointed at the ceiling. Tauriel laughed and looked up. "Yes, it is a fine ceiling." She watched as her daughter look round. "Papa will be back soon, he is out with his brother."

This was true, for Kili was out with Fili, doing some hunting. Fili looked round as he found tracks of some mountain deer. Kili before would never have gone hunting, not wanting to hurt the animals, but now, he was fine. Kili looked at him, watching quietly. Fili waved him over and led him over the rocks. Kili followed and the two stopped, crouching down, watching a stag eating some sparse grass growing on the rocks.

Kili watched, before he took out his bow quietly and aimed a arrow, laying flat against the rock, keeping still. As he let out a breath, the arrow flew. It whistled through the air. The stag looked up, but stumbled and landed on it's side as Kili's arrow had gone through it's neck. Fili jumped up and hurried over to end it's misery. His uncle had taught him to hunt, but to let no animal suffer.

Kili waited, before hurrying over. He smiled at his brother. "I.. I brought down my first stag!" Fili smiled. "Aye, that you have brother, well done, a fine shot." Kili looked over the rocks before hurrying off. Fili frowned. "Kili!"

Kili stopped at the rock edge, looking round. There was a black spot on the earth. He frowned. "Wh-what's that?" Fili sighed as he looked at it. "That use to be a small village settlement. It is never spoken off."

"Why?" Kili's voice sounded sad as he looked out. "Because Smaug came down from the north. No one escaped from the village, but they are at peace." Kili frowned, looking at the blackened earth, but said nothing. They dragged the stag back to the cart they had brought it and took it back to the mountain. Thara was watching from the window. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a cart and then squealed in excitement.

He ran back to his mother. "Papa back! Papa back!" Merira smiled happily, stroking her son's hair. Kirin got up from playing with his blocks and joined in his brother's excitement. Fili and Kili left the deer to the cooks for tonight's meal and walked in to greet their families. Fili held out his arms and laughed when his sons barreled into him.

Kili smiled and hurried over to Tauriel and Gil. He kissed her and looked at his daughter, who blinked and then squealed with delight, holding her arms up. Kili took her and spun round, kissing her. Thorin walked through. "Ahh, how was your hunt?"

"I brought down a stag!" Kili said proudly as Gil was happily chewing on his braid. Fili nodded and did a strange walk over, both boys now attached to his legs. Thorin smiled. "Really? I am impressed. I will ask to keep the pelt for you." Thorin smiled at the sight before walking out. Kili smiled and looked at his wife. "Did.. Did I do everything right?"

Tauriel smiled. "You were perfect." Kili beamed with pride. Later that night, the meat was served up over a large dinner. Gil was still on milk, but looked at the food with envy it seemed. It looked like she had inherited her father's appetite. Tauriel smiled, watching her. Dis watched. "She hasn't got teeth yet, but try some soft food, just so she tastes it."

Tauriel nodded and took the small calf skin away and got some meat. Gil smiled and took it in her small mouth, gumming on it. Tauriel smiled. "I think she might be getting a tooth." "Already?" Fili asked. "Our sons didn't get them until a year passed." Thorin watched before speaking up. "I think Gil will grow faster, Fili because of the elf in her."

Kili smiled. "Her first tooth." Fili smiled. "Oh I know that look." Kili paused and frowned. "What look?' Fili laughed, drinking some ale before continuing. "That look you have that makes you realize, that your daughter is growing up."

Tauriel smiled happily. "That she is. But not too soon I hope." Later, they put the children to bed and had a more adult party, more ale and such. Finally, dawn was on the horizon and everyone went to their bed chambers, a bit bleary eyed, but happy. Thorin kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed, sighing. "Ahh, I'll change my clothes tomorrow."

Fili and Merira checked on their sons who were fast asleep. Thara was laying on his back, both arms up as though shouting in victory in his sleep. Kirin was asleep, with his rump in the air, snoring. Fili laughed softly and smiled, before retiring to bed.

Tauriel went into the bed, before Kili followed in his night shirt. He looked over at his daughter and smiled. She lay there, clinging to a small bear, he tiny fingers stretching and relaxing as she dreamed. Tauriel watched. "I wonder what she dreams about." Kili smiled. "I don't know, we should ask her." Tauriel smiled at her husband. "One day, she will tell us."

Kili nodded, watching Gil. "Don't grow up too fast." He turned round and got into the bed, kissing his wife, before heading off to sleep.


	34. Old kings, family and elven bows

The seasons came and went, new lives started in the mountain, Thorin watched his family grow by the day and was beyond proud of his nephews. He knew when it was his time, he could pass into the halls of his fathers in peace. One year after Gil's birth she would happily totter around, winning the hearts of everyone she met.

She took after her mother in kindness, but her father's mischievous side always won through and Kili could often be seen with her, playing some game, keeping her happy. It wasn't so funny when Kili went racing with her after Bofur had made her a small wooden pig of her own to ride one day and she would bravely sit upon the beast as Kili pushed her round, running over Thorin's foot.

At one year old, she was able to keep up with her cousins, who were now three years old. The three heroes as Fili had dubbed them could be seen poking their noses in everywhere and usually at their great uncle's expense. One afternoon, Fili had been asked to be acting king as Thorin had to see to some important business in Dale.

Merira and Tauriel had gone to Dale, leaving Kili with his brother and the children. Fili frowned and looked at the scrolls he had been given by Balin. "Profits are down a bit towards the west." Kili looked at him and frowned. "Then send more."

Fili smiled and looked at his brother, about a month ago, Oin had to cut a piece of his skull to relive some pressure there after he had fallen during a fit and hurt his head. It had left Kili asleep for two weeks, before he woke up still groggy and took a while to recover. "Sadly, it does not work like that brother."

Kili frowned, but nodded. He smiled at Gil walked over. "Papa!" Kili laughed and picked her up kissing her fat little neck. Gil screeched in delight, causing Thara and Kirin to come to her rescue and soon Kili was pinned to the floor. Fili rolled his eyes before he got up and picked up his sons one in each arm. Gil looked at her uncle and her eyes grew wide at being left out.

Fiili gasped. "How could I forget?" He bent down and made sure Gil had a strong grip on his furs before standing up and then held a arm under her whilst Kirin swung happily from his father's elbow. Kili laughed at the sight, whilst Fili stood there looking much like a tree in a sense. Later, Thorin returned.

Fili stood up and smiled, bowing to him. "How was your meeting Uncle?" Thorin nodded. "It was fine. Bard is doing well and so are his children. I have decided to take Bain on as a blacksmith here, he will be working with Gloin and Bifur." Fili smiled and nodded. "That is good news." Thorin nodded and looked at Kili who smiled seeing him. "Hi Uncle!"

"Hello Kili, how was your day?" Kili shrugged. "A bit boring but.. Okay, played a lot of games with Gil." Thorin nodded. "That is good, where is she?" Kili pointed to her rooms, just down the hall. "I put her down for a nap, she was very tired." Thorin nodded and looked across the hall as a cry came from her room. Kili smiled and rushed off to get her.

Gil was in her cot, crying. Kili smiled and walked over, picking her up. "Sh, papa is here.." Gili sniffled, quieting down. Kili walked through an got her a bottle, giving it to her. "There you go.." He fed and changed her and put hr into a small dress. "Mama will be back soon. Let's have a look." He walked over to the window, showing her the outside.

Thorin stood by the doorway, leaning against it and smiling at the sight. Fili appeared behind him, saying nothing, but smiling also. Later, Tauriel and Merira returned. They greeted their husbands happily. Merira gave Fili a long box. Fili grinned. "Thank you my dear!" He opened the box and gasped. "This is wonderful."

"Tauriel found such a thing. I know you love your blades and knives, but this is a elvish blade. My father used to tell me about them. This is a magical one, it will kill one hundred enemies if you hit one." Fili nodded and placed the box lid back on. "I love it, thank you." He kissed her. For the boys, she had brought small wooden swords to play with, which the boys enjoyed to no end. Tauriel smiled, walking over to Kili, who was holding Gil.

Tauriel smiled and kissed her daughter who screeched seeing her mother. "Mama!" Tauriel smiled. "That's right my little one. I got you something." She presented a small toy stuffed white bear. Gil looked at it and smiled, grabbing it and held it close. Kili laughed and set her down on the floor. Kili smiled and stood up a bit, kissing her.

"Hello Tauriel." Tauriel laughed. "Hello Kili. I have something for you as well." Kili's eyes lit up. "What?" Tauriel showed him a long box. "I know you have your bow, but… Maybe try with this one also?" Kili took the lid off and looked at it in silence. Tauriel looked at him. "Kili?"

Kili said nothing but walked forward and hugged her. Thorin laughed. "You have made his day Tauriel! He goes like that when something is perfect." Tauriel sighed in relief. "I am glad." Kili took the present from his box. "A.. A elf bow." He took it out and looked at it and held it. "I have the arrows in my bag." Tauriel mentioned.

Kili smiled. "Can we go out shooting? Gil can watch me shoot!" Tauriel nodded. "Of course." The family went outside. Fili looked up. "Hey, wait for us!" The dwarf family followed next. Thorin laughed, watching them go and then paused. All was quiet today...

He groaned as he got up. Maybe he was getting a bit old, but not too old for this. "Wait for me!" 


	35. Brave children and Brave Fathers

**Hey guys! sorry about the late update! Been busy with everything! Enjoy!  
*********************************************************************************************************************

Soon, another year was gone, the twins now four were growing strong like their father, but had their mother's kindness and love as well, Gil was now one year old, but could happily keep up with her cousins and go into all sorts of mischief. One particular day, they were playing outside on a small veranda, Fili had heard a commotion from the kitchen and looked at the children. "Do not move from that spot!"

Both boys nodded and stayed still, but Gil with her father's inherited bravery did nothing of the sort. She looked at her cousins and smiled before turning round, her small elf ears picking up a sound. Getting up, she toddled over to the edge and looked out. There was a long piece of rock that held the veranda in place.

Her eyes lit up as she dropped down and began to crawl forward. Thara looked round and gasped, hitting his brother. Kirin winced. "Ow! I'm telling!" But he looked and froze. Ignoring their father, they got up and chased after their cousin who by now was halfway across. Fili had a quick look in the kitchen, Bombur and Bofur were arguing again about the dinner. Bombur wanted lamb, Bofur wanted deer and a frying pan had been used heavily in the contest.

Making his way back outside he froze when he saw the children missing. "Oh no…" He moved forward. "BOYS! GIL!" He yelled and could only watch as the three made it to the other side, Gil running off and the boys following her. Tauriel, Merira and Kili came running. Merirda screamed as she saw her boys disappear over the hill.

Kili moved forward, climbing over the wall and carefully walked across the bridge, everyone watched him as the stone began to crack. Fili looked at it then at his brother. "Kili! Run!" Kili cried out as a crack appeared under his feet and he ran. He jumped just as the stone gave way. The young prince watched it fall into the chasm below.

Fili looked at the others. "I-I'm sorry… I. I told them.." Merira stopped him. "Fili… Children will go against you, but come, we must find another way across." They all took off running to find another way. Kili had raced after the children and found them all three sitting by steps. He walked over, looking angry. The boys bowed their heads knowing they were in trouble.

Gil looked over and smiled. "Papa!" Kili for his part said nothing and walked over, picking her up and holding her close. He sighed. "Don't do that again!" Gil stiffened and began to cry. Kili hushed her walking up and down. Both boys ran over to him, clinging to his legs, also sobbing. Kili put a arm around them and held them close and sighed.

Thara sniffled and looked as he heard a twig snapped. He screamed. Kili looked up and froze as he saw a warg going towards them. On that warg, was a stray Orc. Kili held his daughter close and both boys hid behind him as Kili moved backwards. The orc laughed and shouted something, making the warg jump down and land on the ground. Kili turned and started to push the boys over to the rocks.

The Orc smiled and waited it seemed before going after them. Kili passed Gil to the boys who were hiding in a small hole in the rocks. Kili moved out the way just as the warg landed. Kili looked at it, moving away from the rocks. He reached for his belt and realized he had no weapon with him.

Fili, Merira and Tauriel made their way across the rocks. Fili heard a growl, a howl, then nothing and froze. "That is a warg…" They moved faster towards a crossing where they could jump across. Kili was now facing down the Orc who limped over. The Warg lay dead, buried under mountain stone that Kili had started after jumping on the rocks, crushing it's skull.

The children watched their father and uncle face down the Orc. The Orc snarled and ran towards him, slashing his blade down. Kili ducked and fell onto the ground, moving his feet and jumped onto the orc's back, the Orc looked confused before he roared and started to twit his body.

Kili gave a cry as he was thrown off, the blade cutting his leg. He heard his little girl crying and froze. He needed to protect them. Getting up, he stared at the orc and took off running at the Orc. The foul creature smiled and raised his sword, but Kili ducked again, as he did, he kicked the orc in the knees, bringing him down. Kili took his chance grabbing the sword and slashed it through the air, taking it's head off.

There was silence that followed and Kili could hear that white noise in his head, broken only by his brother's cry. "Kili! Kili!" Kili dropped the sword and turned to be embraced by his brother. "Thank Mahal you're safe… Oh Kili, thank you.." Kili rested against his brother as the children crawled out and ran to their mothers. Merira scolded the boys, who kept silent and still.

Tauriel picked up Gil and could only scold her a little bit, who looked at her mother quietly, but seemed to know. Tauriel embraced Kili as he walked back over. "Thank you my love." The family soon headed home. That night, there was a great feast as Thorin had heard of Kili's bravery. He stood up. "My fellow dwarves and family. Tonight, we celebrate Kili's bravery, skill and his love for his family. May he continue to do so. To Kili!"

"To Kili!" The other dwarves shouted. Kili smiled and looked down, going a bit shy. Thorin sat back down and looked at his nephew. "I am proud of you Kili, very very proud." Kili looked at him and smiled. "Thank you uncle." Later, the children went to bed and the party continued, but Kili did not join.

He stayed with the children and watched his daughter sleeping, her tiny hands clenching and un clenching in a dream. He smiled and watched her. Fili appeared at the doorway a while later. "Kili?" He whispered, but heard only a snore. Fili smiled and moved forward, gently helping Kili up who didn't wake up and helped him into the spare bed. Fili checked on the children before going back out, knowing they would be perfectly safe.


	36. Children, Gandalf and spider bites

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update! Thanks for waiting!**

Everyday, Tauriel would watch her child grow, as well as her husband. The boys were soon sprouting their very first whips of hair of their beard to be, a proud moment for the family, whilst Gil was growing more and more beautiful by the day. She was soon the same height as her father, but still younger than the boys. They would be seen everywhere together. The boys always wanting to play adventures and Gil, being the archer came along of course.

When they were younger, the boys always got a smack, for not letting Gil play with them because she was a girl. Fili told them about Tauriel and of course their own mother, who, in his opinion was the best warrior armed with a frying pan this side of the misty mountains. But now, they wouldn't leave without her.

She had the same look of her father and the same untidy hair as well that Tauriel often moaned at when she tried to brush and braid it. But Gil didn't want it braided, a simple hair clasp would do. Kirin and Thara meanwhile, were always trailing dirt and twigs into the family rooms. Fili and Merira often heard them getting scolded from Dis when ever she had the chance.

"I thought that was our job." Fili said, smirking at his wife as their sons soon got another ear bashing from Dis. Merira smiled. "Oh, I think she enjoys it, from not having to do it to you for so long." Fili smiled and pulled a face.

Everyday, Kili would go out with his daughter, she had inherited her parent's love of archery. For her part, she was rather good at it, always hitting her target. She would watch her father sometimes when Kili had to be by himself for a moment, for what Fili called "A bad head". Gil looked at her mother. "Mama?" Tauriel looked at her. "Yes child?"

"Why does daddy go away?"  
"Go away? Why, he's right here, with us." But Gil shook her head. "No, go away inside his head." Tauriel smiled, putting her bow down which she had been cleaning. "Your father sometimes has to move away and clear his head."

Gil nodded. "But I could help. I always make him smile." Tauriel smiled. "I know you do, but sometimes, we have to be by ourselves, alright?" Gil nodded and soon, Kili came back over, doing much better.

One afternoon, Gandalf came. The royal children ran over to him. To them, he seemed a giant and always brought the most interesting fireworks. He welcomed them and gave them all things from distant lands. But once the children were gone and he greeted everyone, he spoke to Balin. "How is he?"

Balin sighed, looked sad, angry and frightened at the same time. "No better, no worse." He led them through to the royal bed chambers. Fili watched him go and looked down, walking away. Thorin was in bed. The king was drenched in sweat, pale and dark shadows round his eyes. Dwalin and Oin were there as well. Gandalf walked over and sat down.

"Good Afternoon Thorin." Thorin looked at him and blinked once. "G-Gandalf… What brings you h-.. Here?"  
"Your health. I see that has not improved."  
"No…It h-Hasn't… Spider… Bite."

Three months ago, Thorin had been bitten on the leg by a nasty looking spider. Dwalin killed it, but the effect was almost instantaneous, Dwalin remembered it well…

_Thorin lay on the ground shaking and crying out. It reminded Balin and Dwalin of Kili's fits. They layed the king on his side whilst Dwalin went for help. They had been out hunting, Thorin's idea to get away from everything once in a while. Thorin's body jerked as he threw up.  
_

_Balin winced as he looked at the thick, white substance that came from Thorin's mouth. It wasn't like any vomit, more like a paste. Dwalin came back with two guards, who put him on a __stretcher they had made and carried him back to the mountain._

_That night, Fili and Kili listened as Thorin screamed and cried out in agony as Oin worked as quickly as he could. He found where the spider bit. Thick and purple and cut it, draining it. Thorin screamed and sat up. If it wasn't for Dwalin, Oin would have most likely been dead by now. Thorin uttered something and then passed out._

Oin moved forward and spoke, disturbing the flashback that Dwalin was having.. "I've tried everything, Tauriel has also tried. The poison is removed, but the fever remains." Thorin coughed violently for a second before laying back down. Gandalf looked at Dwalin. "You saw the spider Dwalin?"

"Yeah, nasty lil' bugger."  
"What did it look like?"  
"Black, thick body… Had a weird mark on it's back."  
"A mark? What type?" The wizard asked, frowning as he looked at the dwarf. Dwalin paused for a moment. "A Blue and red mark. Why?" Gandalf hummed and looked at Thorin, who had fallen into a fitful sleep.

"This requires more than my or Tauriel's help. I must seek Lord Elrond's help for this." Balin watched him as the wizard started to leave. "What type of spider is it?" Gandalf paused and looked back at them. "It came from a place which has already graced your halls once."

"Where is that?" Dwalin asked. Gandalf carried on walking. "I suggest you ask Kili." He was soon gone. Kili meanwhile, was helping his daughter collect golden leaves they would decorate her room with when Fili walked over. He looked at his niece. "Gil? I have to talk to your father, will you give us a moment?" Gil pouted, but nodded, running off to find her mother.

Kili looked at Fili. "What's wrong Fili?"  
"It's Thorin."  
In that moment, with that one word, Kili's world stopped.


	37. Understanding, Elves and awakening

Kili sat with his brother in Thorin's bed chamber. Dis was there, looking at her brother, who had gotten more paler by the second and with a possibly even higher fever. Fili looked at Kili. "Kili.. Do you know when.. When you have a bad head, what do you see?" Kili looked at his brother and seemed confused, twisting his fingers.

Fili bit his lip. "Do you see… A place or people or… What do you see?" Kili looked away. "Very very bad things.. Something, wrong." Fili nodded. "Kili, you must tell us. Elrond is coming in a few days time, to help uncle, you might be able to help him." Kili nodded. "I-I saw spider before. It saw me and ran away. I think it's because I saw something bad and spider doesn't want it."

"What did you see?" Fili asked. Dis watched on. Kili breathed in heavily as he started to get distressed quickly. "No.. I.. I don't want to-"  
"Kili, answer me!" Fili shouted at him. "Fili!" Dis warned him. Fili sighed and looked at his brother. "Please. Uncle hasn't woken for a whole day and you might know how to."

Kili gulped and shook his head. "No… Not to you." Those words seemed like a kick in the gut to Fili. He and Kili had always shared **_everything_**, but now, Kili was keeping his mouth shut. He got up and walked out. Kili stared at his hands and looked up when his mother took hold of them. "Kili…"

"No one understands!" Kili cried through clenched teeth. "I cannot sit here and… and make you understand!" Dis pulled him into a hug, rocking him back and fourth. Kili cried quietly, looking at his uncle over his mother's shoulder. Thorin lay there, body twitching every now and then. No, no one understood. Except Thorin. Two days later, Elrond of Rivendell arrived to the lonely mountain. Everyone talked about it and why he had been summoned.

Fili welcomed him. "Thank you for coming Lord Elrond." Elrond bowed and stood up. "How is Thorin?" The dwarf prince, now acting king shook his head. "He still does not wake, his fever is getting worse if possible and he has nightmares he cannot awake from, I dread to think what they are. He screams most nights. It took Dwalin and Bofur to hold him down the other night. I will take you to him." He led him along the corridors. "Kili… I suspect has some answers, but will not share them with me."

"Oh?" Elrond questioned as they walked. "And why is that?"  
"He says it is because I do not understand."  
"Perhaps he is right."

Fili frowned up at him as they walked almost stumbling in his step. "I am his brother, I try to understand him every day." Elrond nodded. "Yes, as family members always do. But Kili's mind has been touched by a foul evil, as Thorin's has been as well by that spider bite. To understand, young one, you would need to experience it." Fili sighed and nodded. "I know. But that is something I wish not." They reached the bed chambers and Kili was there, talking quietly to his sleeping uncle.

"When you get better, you can come with me and Tauriel and Gil and… And have a rest, we could go to the blue mountains. Mama said you like the spring there with the blossom trees…" He trailed off as he noticed Fili and Elrond. He stood up and bowed to him. "Hello." Elrond smiled, walking over. "Hello there young prince. I see you have been keeping your uncle company."

Kili nodded. "Yes." He watched his older brother walk over. "I-I'm sorry for getting mad Fili." Fili smiled and embraced him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Kili nodded and looked up at Elrond. "Are you going to make him better?" Elrond nodded. "I will try." Kili frowned."How come… How come Tauriel didn't do it?"

"I am older." Kili's mouth went to a silent "oh" but he said nothing on the matter. Fili sighed and looked at his uncle. "It was just from a spider bite… How come this has happened so fast?" Elrond looked at him. "That spider has travelled many miles to be here."

Fili frowned. "But, where did it come from?" Elrond looked out the window, towards the south west. "A dark and evil place, one of which I have visited once. Mordor." There was now silence in the room as that word was spoken. Kili whimpered and covered his ears. Fili went to him and comforted him. "But.. But why did a such foul beast come from there to here?"

"Who can say? The darkness in that place has no choosing of any victim, be it man, elf or dwarf. Young Kili has already had a brush with it." Fili frowned. "My brother has never been there! Nor has Thorin." "No, but when Kili's mind was still very much raw, it was empty, so to speak." Fili frowned, wondering what he meant. Elrond continued. "Evil seeks to gain a foothold wherever it can. Your brother, in his innocence was that victim. Thankfully, I believe Tauriel has managed to stop it."

Fili nodded. "That is why. I can imagine a orc or a troll or something…" "There are far greater and darker evils in this world Fili, son of Dis. And I pray you never meet them." Fili nodded and sat his brother down, putting a blanket round him."Now." Elrond said, turning round, but he never finished as he stopped, looking at Thorin who was wide awake. There was a slight problem though. Kili moved forward, looking at Thorin. "U-Uncle?"

Thorin breathed in heavily as he sat up in the bed. he was still pale and shaking and looked like he might drop at any minute. His eyes, once blue, were now a pure white.


	38. Recovering and realization

Elrond stood up. Kili watched, understandably frightened. His fear only increased when he saw the small knife in Thorin's hand. Elrond though stood his ground. "Thorin, son of Thrain please lower your weapon." Thorin turned his head towards him and smiled. As he did, a thick white substance leaked from his mouth.

Kili pulled back in disgust. Elrond watched him. "_Nedatish tu adel. Tu en ferawell." _Thorin glared at him and snarled and jumped at Elrond. Kili gave a cry and moved out the way. Elrond was quicker though and easily pinned Thorin to the floor whilst Kili ran for help. As he opened the door, everyone fell over with poor Fili at the bottom.

"Get off me!" He yelled, before he wriggled out and looked at his younger brother. "Kili?" He said nothing else as he was dragged away from the group and taken in. Dwalin, Bofur and Gloin followed. They managed to get Thorin back to bed where he was now still. Elrond was sitting on a chair watching him. Fili looked at him. "Has… Has it passed?"

"Yes. It has. Your uncle is lucky. Many would have died from it. He will need a day rest, but.. He is back."  
"Back from where?"  
"That my dear prince is something I hope you will never find out."  
"I know where he went."

Kili's voice shocked everyone as they all looked in his direction. "Uncle went to bad bad place." Elrond nodded. "Yes Kili, he did, but he is back now." Fili showed Elrond out. "If you need to rest, we have a elf sized room you could use" Elrond nodded. "Thank you Fili. I think I will rest for today and travel back to Rivendell tomorrow."

"May I ask a question?" Fili asked. Elrond nodded. "Of course."  
"What did you say to our uncle?"  
"I said You do not belong here, leave him now."  
"To the… evil that was in him? But I thought it was poison."  
"It was, but this one could understand. Do not worry on such dark thoughts."

Fili nodded and got two guards to show Elrond to his rooms. Fili walked back through where the rest of the company and the royal family were, all watching Thorin. Dis sat next to him, worried more than anyone it seemed. Fili watched, before he turned away, glaring out the window. Dwalin walked over. "Fili. Your uncle is strong."

Fili sighed. "I know. But no dwarf lasts forever. The days get closer and closer of which I will be king one day. But I had never thought about it… How it would affect my brother. He has come so far Dwalin. Now look at him. He is a shell of what he was." Dwalin looked at the younger brother and couldn't agree more.

"They both will be fine. Thorin still has enough fight in him at the moment." He placed a hand on Fili's shoulder, with Fili was thankful for. Later in the day, Thorin did wake. He blinked and looked round. "Wh-where am I?"

"Your bed, I'm safe to say laddie."  
"Balin!" Thorin said happily, laying back down. Balin walked forward. "Aye, I'm here. I've just sent Kili off to bed." Thorin frowned. "How is he? Fili and Mer-" Balin stopped him.

"They are all fine Thorin. You're lucky to be here. Lord Elrond saved your life." Thorin paused and looked at him before he nodded. "I will thank him later. I owe him a great deal."

"Fili already has."  
"Fili? How is he stepping up in my place." Balin chuckled softly. "In all honesty? He's scared, very scared. He keeps worrying he will make a mistake." Thorin smiled. "I'm the same."

Balin nodded. "Aye, that you are laddie? Are you hungry?"  
"Starved." Balin nodded and got up. "I'll have some soup sent in." Thorin watched him. "Balin?" Balin stopped by the door and looked back. "Yes?" Thorin smiled. "Thank you." Balin smiled and nodded.

Later that evening, Kili was sitting with his uncle. Everyone else was resting or asleep. Kili told him about Gil and everything. "Tauriel said Gil is a lot like me, always wanting adventures." Thorin chuckled. "Oh yes. I remember a young dwarfling always running off… We would spend hours looking for you. Drive your mother nuts."

Kili laughed a bit. "Uncle?" Thorin looked at him. "Yes?"  
"One.. One day you're not going to be here and.. and then one day I'll be king. I-I'm scared." Thorin sighed and relaxed a bit, laying down. "Kili. That is a while yet. Don't think about it yet."

"But sometimes I do. Keeps me awake. Were you ever scared of being a king?"  
"Oh all the time. When I was young, I would watch my father sit on his throne and thinking I have to do that one day, but he told me one day to have fun whilst you can." Kili nodded. "I tell Gil not to grow up too fast."

Thorin nodded. "There is your answer then. You'll be fine."  
"But… I-I'll be really sad when you go. We all will be." Thorin sighed a bit. He knew his death would come one day and yes, it even scared him a tiny tiny bit.  
"I know.. But it must happen. Not for a while yet." Kili smiled and nodded and held his uncle's hand quietly. Fili watched from the doorway, arms crossed and quietly watching them.

He was sure, from this point on, they would be fine as he turned and walked away quietly.


	39. Walking, views and love

A pair of bright blue eyes stared out from a pillar, followed by another pair. "What we looking at?" Came a voice.  
"Shh! We is hiding."  
"From what?" A small hand pointed. Dis and Merira were looking round. "Where are they? Tauriel never has this problem with Gil." They both hurried off.

Thara and Kirin laughed, running across the hall as fast as their legs could carry them. They made it round the corner. "We escaped bath time again!" Thara squealed happily.

"No. You didn't." Came the voice of their father. Both boys groaned unhappily as they were marched out to their mother and grandmother. Fili laughed and shook his head, going to find his brother. Thorin was making a slow recovery, but Oin was positive about his recovery. He went to the gardens out the back. Tauriel looked up from the book. "Fili, how are you?"

"Very well, yourself?"  
"I'm happy." Fili nodded and looked over and smiled seeing Kili with his daughter. "Hey brother." Kili looked up just as Gil decided to climb on his back and head. "Hey Fili." Gil smiled and held up her arms. "Uncle!" Fili laughed, moving forward, picking her up. "Hello my little one. Have you decided to use your father as a mountain?"

Gil nodded and wriggled her way down, before running over to her mother. Kili got up and smiled, before looking at Fili. "I-Is uncle alright?"  
"Well.. This morning, he was complaining about being stuck in bed, so a bit better." Kili nodded, glad to hear it.

"That's g-good then." He looked away across the landscape. Fili frowned. "Is everything alright?"  
"I… I don't know.. I-I keep remembering things. Bad things that happened."  
"Everyone does, it will be fine though, they'll pass."

Kili nodded, but said nothing else. Fili sighed and excused himself. He caught up with his wife as he walking back to the throne. "Is my mother handling the children alright?" Merira laughed. "Yes my dear, she raised you and Kili. I'm sure she can handle those two. Are you alright? You looked troubled."

Fili nodded. "Yes, I'm alright, just… Everything seems to have happened at once."  
Merira smiled and took his hands, kissing him. "I know, but it will all be fine my dear." Fili nodded and took the throne once more with his wife by his side. "What is the agenda for today?"

"Only one, I have a meeting with Bard."  
"Oh? How is getting on? I haven't seen much of him since… Since the funeral."  
"He is fine, his son Bain has become a rather good blacksmith and his eldest daughter, Sigrid is to be married come this summer." Merira smiled. "I am glad for him! I hope she will be as happy as I am."

Meanwhile in the royal chambers, Thorin looked round from his bed. Balin had dozed off on the chair and was snoring slightly. With a slightly mischievous look in his eye -the same one Kili had- he pushed the bed covers back and swung his legs over. He sat still for a few minutes, before getting up and walking over to the window, holding onto the frame.

The day was turning out to be fair, with a hint of blue on the sky, with clouds that seem to mix with the blue, almost like a glow. He smiled and sighed. He turned when Balin gave a loud snore, but carried on sleeping. The door opened and Kili walked in, carrying a tray. The young prince almost dropped it, but smiled, hurrying over.

"Uncle!" He whispered. "You are out of bed! Are you feeling okay now?" Thorin smiled. "Much better." He whispered back. Kili nodded and set the tray down, which was laden with food. Thorin took a sweet roll and bit into it, happy his appetite had returned. Kili smiled and ate one himself. he looked down at Thorin's leg, which was still heavily bandaged.

"Is.. Is your leg okay?"  
"A bit sore, but okay. Thank you for the food." Kili nodded. "Gil wanted to see you, but she fell asleep." Thorin smiled. He always loved hearing about his new family. "How is she doing?"

"Very well, looks more and more like Tauriel, but everyone says she has my nose and eyes. Thara and Kirin are very mischievous." Thorin laughed quietly. "I had guessed, they take after their father."

"But.. But Fili is.. is being.. Is very serious now." Thorin nodded. "Yes, but not always, he was rather naughty when he was young. So was I." Kili's eyes widened. "You were naughty?"  
"Oh yes." Kili laughed a bit and sat down on the bed. Thorin joined him. "How about we get out of here?"

Kili paused and looked round at Balin, who continued to sleep. Thorin waved a hand. "He'll be fine, I'll leave a note." Kili nodded and helped his uncle get ready and with the staff Thorin used to help himself, they set off down the hall. As they turned a corner, Dis stood in front of them. Kili bit his lip, moving behind his uncle a bit.

Dis raised a eyebrow. "Where are you going brother?"  
"To spend some time with my nephew."  
"You have to do that out of bed?"  
"Yes."

Dis paused before she shook her head. "Oh very well, just.. hurry up!" Thorin smiled as uncle and nephew hurried away. Dis shook her head and went to tell Balin so the old dwarf wouldn't panic, despite the note. Thorin and Kili made it up the stairs, to a balcony. Thorin took a deep breath in and sighed. "That feels so good."

Kili smiled and let the breeze blow at his face. He looked over the edge. "Look! There is Tauriel with Gil." Thorin looked and nodded. "Aye, my she has grown!" Kili nodded proudly. "She has Uncle." Thorin smiled and sat down on a stone seat as Fili poked his head through the door. He saw Thorin and grinned, going over to him and hugging him.

"Uncle!"  
"Fili!" Thorin hugged him back and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ahh, mother told me where you and Kili would be. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone else. Yet." Thorin nodded his thanks and looked out. "You know… I think this view is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Both princes agreed with him.

When they were back inside, they all went back to the royal bed chambers, so Thorin could rest. As they walked, Thorin saw her. A dwarf lass around his age, putting small gems into baskets. She had black hair like Thorin and bright green eyes. Thorin stopped walking. Both Kili and Fili looked at each other and smiled, before dragging Thorin down the hall. Thorin frowned and twisted his neck to have a glimpse at her.

With Thorin finally resting, Fili and Kili walked out, looking at each other. Apparently, the view wasn't the only beautiful thing to look at that day.


	40. Presents, love and kissing

"I must know who she is!" Thorin said, putting on a shirt. It had been two weeks and he had returned to the throne. Kili was in Dale with his wife and child and Fili was off with Merira and the boys somewhere. Thorin was alone, but was talking to himself as he often did when he was nervous. He sighed and finished getting ready, leaving.

A few dwarves bowed to him as he passed and took up the throne once more. Dwalin walked over. "Glad to see ya feeling better my king." Thorin smiled softly and nodded. "Has anything interesting happened whilst I've been away?"

Dwalin shook his head. "Not much. Kili did suffer from a seizure a few days ago, but it only lasted a few minutes." Thorin frowned and nodded.  
"How often are his seizures?"  
"Not very often. He knows when they are to happen. How is your leg?"  
"Very well, it is still sore but… I have another issue that plagues my mind."

"Oh? Tell me." Dwalin said, moving closer. Thorin sighed. "It is a lass I have seen." Dwalin's head whipped round. "Are you planning to court her?" Thorin blushed, he actually _blushed_! He sighed. "I.. I do not know, she is beautiful though."

"Do tell." Thorin frowned, but decided to. "She has black hair like mine, but her eyes… Her eyes could rival the best emeralds, her smile.. Everything."  
"Her name is Ravina." Came Balin's voice as he walked round the corner.

Thorin looked at him. "How do you know?"  
"Because her father is mine and Dwalin's cousin." Dwalin smirked and nodded. "Aye, true enough brother."

Thorin smiled and stood up. "Excuse me." He walked off down the great hall, leaving Balin and Dwalin chuckling amongst themselves. Meanwhile, in Dale, Gil ran on ahead, her laughter echoing everywhere. Kili hurried behind. "Gil! Not so fast." Tauriel caught up. "Kili.. She takes after you, she will be fine."

Kili sighed and frowned, a feature that did not suit his face. Gil soon came running back. "Sorry papa." She held up her arms to him. She was already waist high with her father, but he still picked her up. They carried on. Kili looked round. "It will be Fili's birthday soon and I have not got a gift." Tauriel thought for a moment.

"A set of knives?" Kili shook his head. "No. He has so many." Tauriel smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. What other things does he like?" Kili thought quietly. Gil suddenly looked up at him and smiled. "A new coat papa!" Kili looked at her then looked at Tauriel. "I think she can read my mind."

Tauriel laughed. "The notion would not surprise me, but I think it is a excellent idea." Kili nodded and they went off to enjoy the rest of their day. Back in the mountain, Fili was reading to his boys. Both of them were soon to be shoulder height with him and growing well. He knew they would not grow anymore for at least another three years.

Thara's and Kirin's eyes scanned over the pages of the book, looking at the pictures. Merira walked in with a troubled look on his face. Fili frowned. "What is it my love?"

"I have just seen Thorin, talking to a dwarf about a lass." Fili's eyes went round. He finished off the story (too quickly for his sons' liking) and jumped down. Merira watched him. "Where are you going?"  
"To help him."  
"Really?"  
"That and I don't want to miss it." He smiled and hurried out. Merira rolled his eyes and went over to her sons. Yes it was true, Thorin was now talking to Bofur about gifts. Fili narrowed his eyes and smiled and appeared from behind the pillars.

"Uncle, you are doing this all wrong." Thorin jumped and looked at him. "Fili!" He scolded slightly. But Fili was undeterred. "She does not want a toy."  
"She?!" Bofur exclaimed. He bit his lip to stop laughing and looked away when Thorin glared at him. Fili pulled his uncle away.

"Your gift for courting her must come from the heart." Thorin sighed and nodded.  
"I know… But what?"  
"You will know it when you find it. What is her name?"  
"I will not indulge you with my personal affairs."

Fili smiled and turned round. "Very well, help yourself."  
"Wait.. Her name is Ravina." Fili turned. "Come along." Thorin walked off with him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"We are going to find a gift."

Soon, Kili, Tauriel and Gil arrived back at the mountain. Tauriel carrying Gil, for the child had fallen asleep. "I'm going to put her in her bed." Tauril said, walking away. Kili nodded and watched them go, before going to find his brother. After a while, he found Merira instead. The boys ran over and Kili presented them with small wooden toys.

"Kili.. You shouldn't have." Kili smiled. "I wanted to though. Have you s-seen Fili?" At this question, Merira smiled.  
"He is busy with your uncle. I think your uncle may have found… Someone special." Kili frowned and looked at her questionably.  
"Who?"  
"A lass about a eighty years younger, called Ravina." Kili paused, blinked and then smiled. "Will they get married?!" Merira laughed. "I do not know, he still has to meet her."

Kili nodded, but smiled, happy for his uncle. Down in the minds, Thorin was looking at the fine stones and jewels. Fili watched him. "Anything?"  
"I.. I do not know. None of these feel right." Fili nodded and looked into a room. "What's in here?"  
"Some more stones."  
"Well take a look."

Thorin sighed and went into the room. Then, he felt his heart stop as he saw them. The room itself was lined with shelves full of stones that had been carved into different things. Rubies in the shape of hearts and birds, diamonds in the shape of a mountain. But what caught his attention was a box at the back.

It wasn't a particular good looking box, but inside, was a emerald necklace. The edges of the emeralds were lined with diamonds and in the middle of the large one was a blue-white sapphire, one of the rarest ones. Thorin carefully picked it up as Fili walked over. He grinned when he saw it. Thorin smiled. "I found it."

Fili smiled and nodded. "Yes you did." A while later, a royal guard walked to Ravina's quarters and knocked on the door. Ravina answered it. "Yes?"  
"My lady, King Thorin has asked for a private audience with you." Ravina stopped and nodded, straightening out her hair quickly, before she followed the guard.

He took her past the throne, to the large meeting room. She was left alone inside. Ravina looked round, she had never been in here before. The walls were covered in rich tapestries, which gave the room a warm, homely feeling. Suddenly the doors opened and Thorin walked in. Ravna bowed to him. "My king." Thorin smiled.

"Stand please. Thank you for coming." Ravina looked at him. "You wish to see me my king?"  
"Yes.. For.. For sometime now, I have admired you from a distance. You are a very beautiful dwarf lass."

Ravina could feel her heart fluttering in her chest, she blushed and looked down. "Thank you my king."  
"I.. I would like to give you something." He held out the box to her. Ravina paused, before taking it and putting it on the table, she would drop it other wise. She carefully opened it and gasped.

Thorin watched her. "Do you like it? I.. I wasn't sure."  
"Oh… My king, it is the most beautiful object I have ever seen.. Thank you!" Thorin paused, before he grinned, relief flushing over him. "May.. May I place it on you?"

Ravina looked at him and nodded, pushing her dark hair out the way. Thorin smiled and put the necklace on, turning her round. "There, perfect." Ravina smiled. "Thank you. May I ask my king, what is the occasion for such a fine gift?"

Thorin paused and then looked away, before looking at her. "Ravina, daughter of Ragbar, will you do me the honor of.. Of being my partner, to allow me to court you?"

Ravina paused for a moment, as it felt like her whole world had stopped. She was being asked to court the king of Erebor. Finally, the air seemed to rush back in her lungs and she gasped. She grinned, tears in her eyes. "I will allow you to court me, Thorin, son of Thrain." Thorin looked at her and smiled happily.

Outside, Fili and Kili stood in a corner. Kili gave a thumbs up to his brother and they both sneaked away, whilst inside Thorin and Ravina shared a private kiss.


	41. Birthdays and proposals

It had been a week since Thorin had been courting Ravina, so naturally the whole mountain found out. One afternoon, Fili was helping his sons practice sword techniques. Both boys were now of ten summers old. Thara raised his wooden sword and cried out, running at his brother. Kirin screamed and ran behind his father.

Fili laughed. "My son, use that scream to fight back." Thara nodded and his brother, but looked concerned that he had frightened his brother. Fili rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Alright, enough for today. Go and find Gil." Both boys giggled and set off. Fili watched them. Merira walked over, taking hold of Fili's hand.

"Do not worry Fili. They will be great warriors."  
"I know. I can't believe ten summers has passed. Tomorrow will be Gil's eighth birthday."  
"Yes! What shall we do in the way of gifts?"

Whilst they talked, Thara and Kirin ran through halls, until they found their cousin. Gil was sitting with her mother, reading. Thara and Kirin had a silent argument, before it was chosen that Kirin would walk over. The small prince walked over. Tauriel looked up and smiled. "Hello Kirin, where is Thara?"

"Oh he's hiding-"  
"Am not!" Came his voice.  
"Are too! Anyway… Can Gil play with us?"

"Well that is up to her." She looked at her daughter, who smiled and nodded. With a kiss to her mother, she set off, running after her cousins. Tauriel smiled and got up, heading back inside. Kili meanwhile, was investigating.

He was listening to Thorin and Ravina talking. Inside the room, Thorin sat next to Ravina. "Are you well?" Ravina nodded and looked at him, smiling.  
"I am Thorin, may I ask the same as you?"  
"You may and I am well also. May I ask you another question?"

Kili blew air from his mouth. Boring. He turned and walked down the hallway and turned. He cried out when his nephews and daughter all barreled into him, sending them flying. But the children were quick to recover and they took his hands, dragging them off onto a adventure, which he happily went along with.

The following day, Gil woke up and ran across the hall to her parent's room, pushing the doors open. "Mama! Papa!" She grunted with effort as she climbed onto the bed. "Wake up! It is my birthday!"

Kili groaned from under the blankets. Tauriel blinked herself awake. "My child, the sun has not yet risen…" Gil frowned and looked at the lump that was her father. "Papa?"

"Ask your mother." Tauriel sighed and sat up, she smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Happy birthday my child." Kili got up and smirked, kissing her head as well. "Happy birthday."

Gil smiled. "Do I get presents?"  
"Of course!" Kili said, getting out the bed and bringing a box over. "This is ours." Gil jumped up and down, before opening it. Inside was a toy rocking horse. Kili had Bofur make it. Gil gasped and smiled. "It looks like the white horse mr wizard was talking about!"

"Yes! Do you like it?"  
"I love it! Thank you Mama and Papa!" The next few hours were a blur of presents, well wishing and lots of happy birthdays. But finally, the day drew in at a close as quickly as it began and the feast was ready.

Gil sat at the head, wearing her new red cloak Thorin had got her and the small Tiara Fili had made her. Fili looked at his niece. "Do you like your birthday meal?"

Gil nodded, swallowing a large piece of cake. "Oh yes uncle Fili! It's perfect!" Fili smiled and nodded. Later, the evening drew on and Merira put the boys to bed. Gil was falling asleep as her father picked her up. "But I'm not sleepy. I don't want it to ennnnd.."

Kili laughed and took her to bed. "Then dream. Goodnight my princess." He closed the door and returned to the table. Thorin stood up. "Everyone? Today has been a celebration and I know we've done a lot of that. May I indulge you to cheer some more?"

The dwarves and Tauriel seemed confused. Thorin chuckled. "As you all know… No thanks to my nephews… I have been courting the.. Most beautiful dwarf lass I have seen." He held out a hand and Ravina smiled, standing up, taking it. Thorin smiled, taking it.

"Ravina and I… Are to be married!" There was a stunned silence, before great cheers went up that echoed throughout the mountain. Thorin grinned and looked at Ravina, opening a box and kneeling down. "Ravina, will you take this ring, to be my wife?"

Ravina smiled, tears running down her face. "Of course I will!" Thorin smiled and put the ring on her finger, a emerald to match her eyes. More cheers went up through the mountain until it seemed that the whole mountain was singing.


	42. Weddings and kissing

The day of the wedding came, a spring wedding. Kili watched from a balcony whilst his wife was getting their daughter into a dress. He smiled. "So many people have come!"  
Tauriel looked up and smiled. "I know and so they should, this is a happy occasion!"

Indeed, many had come. Men, dwarves, elves. Gandalf and Bilbo were present of course. High above the mountain, the great eagles soared and cried out their joy into the winds. Inside, Balin was helping his friend get ready. Thorin looked at his reflection. "I never thought this day would happen."

"Aye, I don't think no one did laddie… Are you alright?" Thorin nodded.  
"Yes, fine… A bit nervous, but fine." Balin nodded and stood back.  
"That's good, I think you are about ready."

Everyone was seated around the throne and those without stood along the walkway. Lanterns had been lit everywhere, different colors using different flames. Thara and Kirin had been dressed in their finest and stood proudly by the throne with the cushions with a very keen Dwalin keeping a eye on them. Gil was with Ravina.

Thorin then started his walk to the throne. Everyone bowed as the King made his way to the Throne and stood there. Fili had been given the great honor of allowing them to get married. Fili smiled at his uncle. "Nervous?" He whispered.

"Very." His uncle whispered back. There came a hushed tone over the crowds as dwarves pulled up great curtains that had been blocking out the light in the windows and letting the light in as Ravina made her way towards the throne. Gil was in her element, walking in front with a elvish basket of rose petals.

Ravina wore a white dress, the veil covered in gems of all kinds; rubies, sapphire and gold to name a few. Finally, she stood behind Thorin, finding her breath again as Gil rushed back to her mother, becoming shy. Fili smiled and stood up.

"We are all here, to welcome to the royal family Ravina, who on this day is to be married to Thorin Oakenshield. Boys? Bring fourth the rings." He looked at his sons. Thara and Kirin walked proudly, carrying the cushions and holding them up to them. Thorin and Ravina took the rings and waited.

Fili continued. "Thorin, son of Thrain and king under the mountain, what do you hold there?"  
"A ring."  
"What ring?"  
"A ring to marry."  
"Marry who?"  
"Ravina." He then turned to her. "With this ring, I give you my love and life until death."

The same vows were said by Ravina, placing the ring on Thorin's finger. Fili smiled and spoke to everyone. "As acting king under the mountain and the high prince, I now declare them to be married!"

Such a cheer went up through the crowds as the happy couple kissed and rested their foreheads against each other. Dwarves high up by the tallest windows. One dwarf screamed loudly, cracking a window. He and his friend looked round at the damage and moved away, sheepish looks on their faces.

The cheering lasted a whole five minutes and finally, it quieted down with a last "Yeah!" From Kili, who sat down, smirking a bit. Balin walked forward and smiled, tears in his eyes. "My king… And Queen, the council has a gift to offer you." He nodded at other dwarves who ran off for a moment or two before coming back.

Ravina gasped. "Oh Balin…" Thorin looked at smiled, nodding his approval. A large stone throne was seated next to Thorin's. This was more delicate than his with intricate designs on the chair. Thorin led her to it and Ravina tentatively sat down, before releasing the air in her lungs she had been holding.

Fili stood up and bowed to his uncle who sat down. Fili looked back at the court. "Long live the king and queen!"  
"Long live the king and queen!"

That night, after much feasting and merry making, the married couple departed. Ravina sat on their bed, brushing her black hair. Thorin walked over and sat down next to her and kissed her smiling.


	43. King and Queens and princes

Two years later...

Two dwarf boys ran through the great halls of Erebor, chasing after their cousin. Her laughter seemed to lift the spirits of the miners resurfacing as she skidded to a stop, the boys almost crashing into her. Gil chided them and then pointed. "Look! My papa!"

Kili was going over some plans with Fili. Both looked very different. Fili was now shaping up to be the king he would one day be and Kili the prince he was born to be. Gil ran over. "Papa!"

Kili turned round and smiled, picking his now five year old daughter up in his arms. "Hello my princess, what are you up to with your cousins?"  
"Oh we are playing chase."  
Kili nodded and looked at Kiran and Thara. "Good. How are your lessons going boys?" It was custom for dwarf children to take up lessons when they turned ten.

"Very well!" Thara answered happily. He did like his lessons and was a bright student, but Kirin pouted. "It's boring!" A laughter echoed behind them and Thorin emerged. "I felt the same way."

"Uncle!" They all cheered and ran over to him. They always called him Uncle. What did one generation matter to the next? Thorin hugged them close to him, but tried to look serious from the look from Fili. "Urm, yes.. They may be boring, but study hard boys." Kirin groaned, but said nothing else. Thorin smiled and walked over to Fili. "How are the plans going?"

Fili nodded. "Good, but we've started a new tunnel, the old one wasn't sound enough." Thorin nodded.

"Aye. Smaug the beast knocked that tunnel about. We could set a new tunnel next to it, leaving about a foot gap between the two."

Fili nodded and then looked round. "Where is your wife? She is usually with you." Thorin smiled. "She, Merida and Tauriel have gone off into Dale for the afternoon." Kili now groaned. "Mahal knows what they could talk about."

Fili started to walk away to discuss plans. "If anything, your inability to shower after a hunting party." Kili pulled a face at him, but said nothing else.

In Dale, the three were sitting by the fountain. Ravina looked at Tauriel. "How did you meet Kili?" Tauriel smiled. "I saved him from a giant spider about to devour him and saved him many times as well." She nodded. "And you Merida?"

Merida smiled and stroked her wedding ring. "Oh he bumped into me and I fell over." Ravina laughed. "I do hope these happy days will continue. I have heard from the dwarves traveling to and from the iron hills that a great shadow is growing in the east."

Tauriel frowned, she knew this to be true, only a month ago, her friend Legolas set off to Rivendale. "I do hope peace will remain here. Shall we return home?" The two dwarves both agreed and returned home.

Thorin was waiting. He greeted them all and kissed his wife, whilst Tauriel and Merida went to find their husbands and children. Ravina sat on the throne. "Thorin?"  
"Yes?"  
"I must discuss something with you and the council."

Thorin frowned. "What it is?" Ravina frowned. "The news of the shadows in the east are growing." Thorin nodded. "Yes, we must keep Kili away though."  
"Why?"  
"He knows about that dark place through dreams and nightmares enough."

With these dark thoughts lurking in his brain, Thorin focused on asking her what else she did. But later that night, Kili awoke and sat up. Tauriel woke and sat up. "Kili?" She touched him and frowned. "You're cold."

Kili said nothing, but got up and walked out, onto the balcony. He stared ahead and then tipped forward.

**(I know! Cliff hanger! Literally! Sorry about the long wait but hope you enjoyed it!)**


	44. Silence

**(Sorry about the delay! Been working on this chapter for some time!)**

Tauriel screamed and got up, running over, looking over. Kili had landed on a small bridge, about five feet below. But it was only a narrow bridge and a crack had started to appear.

"Kili!" She yelled as she started to climb over. He screams had awakened Fili who had rushed into the chamber and saw Tauriel climbing over. "What are you doing?!" He ran over and looked down and froze, seeing his brother.

Down below, Kili groaned as he woke up. He winced as he felt his head and took his hand away, vaguely seeing blood. He thought he could hear his wife. He slowly moved and looked round. There was someone standing on the other side in a black cloak with it's hood up. He felt drawn to it. Tauriel jumped the last few feet and landed hurrying over.

"Kili!" She stopped at the mouth of the bridge and looked. Kili rolled over and she gasped. It was about at least five hundred feet below. "Don't move!" Kili looked at her, blinking heavily and tilted his head up, looking back at the figure.

The figure moved forward, letting it's presence being known. "Give him up, she elf!" Tauriel looked at it and frowned. "No. I-It cannot be…" There was a screeching noise. Fili cried out and covered his ears. Kili cried out as blood ran from his ears.

Tauriel moved forward, a fierce look in her eyes. "You shall not have him!" The creature hissed and moved back as she moved forward. Then came another cry.

"Archers! Now!" It was Thorin, a floor above them and had seen it. The dwarves took aim and fired. The creature screamed, turned and fled back into the darkness. Tauriel rushed over. "Kili.. Kili!"

Kili didn't answer and lay there, she gently eased him up and managed to pin him up, taking him inside. Everyone rushed forward to help. Gil who was now awake rushed forward. "Papa!" Dis, who was up, held her back to comfort her.

They placed Kili back into the bed and began to try and help him. Thorin looked at Tauriel. "Are you alright?" Tauriel shakily nodded. "Yes, th-thank you Thorin." Thorin nodded and then his face grew grave.

"What was that foul thing?"  
"Something I hoped I would never see again…" But she said nothing else and looked at her husband. Gloin, Oin and a few others were checking everything.

"No broken bones unusually, but thankfully. He will need plenty of rest."  
"And his ears?" Fili asked, his eyes on his brother's ears, which were caked in blood. Oin sighed and looked at them. "We will know more in the morning. Now, he needs rest."

But apart from Kili, no one hardly slept that night. The next morning, Kili awoke, blinking a few times and looked round. Tauriel, who was coming back through with some water put it down and hurried over.

"Kili! Are you alright?" She held his hand. He smiled, but didn't answer. Tauriel paused. "Kili, please answer me." Kili frowned a bit and opened his mouth. "Tauriel." But he seemed to look scared.

Tauriel covered her mouth as she called for help. Fili, Thorin, Oin and Balin rushed through. Kili looked at them all and spoke, then gently touched his ears, panicking. Fili moved forward. "No no…"

Thorin looked at Oin. "Oin, can you-"  
"I'm sorry Thorin…"  
"No! You will fix this and you will fix this now!" Balin moved forward. "Thorin…" The king moved away and looked away. Kili watched him and called out to him, tears ran down his face.

Fili sat on the bed, whilst Kili was looking away, he clapped his hands as hard as he could next to Kili's ear. Nothing.

Kili looked round at the saddened faces and gritted his teeth, before he screamed in sadness and in anger. A scream he couldn't hear.

(**Well hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for staying with me and I hope to update more frequently in the future!)**


	45. Silent world

Thorin stayed in his chambers the next few days, hardly coming out. Ravina was worried about him and talked to Dis. "He's ate nothing this morning." Dis nodded. "Aye.. It is Kili…" She wiped her face and looked out the window. "Fate has not been kind to our house."

Back in the medical chamber, no one was talking. Kili stared at the door ahead of him. He would never hear his wife talking again, never hear his daughter laughing again, nothing but silence. It felt strange, like when he was a dwarfling and would cover his ears, blocking the world out. But that was alright, he knew there was noise beyond his hands.

Now there was nothing. A deaf dwarf. Worse still, a deaf dwarf prince. Fili looked at everyone and spoke up. "What do we do now?" No one it seemed had the answer until the door opened. Bifur walked in and over to Kili. Kili watched him as Bifur started to move his hands. Kili paused before slowly replying in kind.

There was a pause before Fili grinned. "Of course… Of course. Bifur I could kiss you right now!" Bifur, who could still hear looked at him and frowned. Kili moved his hand a few times, then looked at them as though he had never seen them before. He then looked at the group and smiled. Balin smiled, tears in his eyes.

"I will go and get some lessons ready." Meanwhile, Everyone else was telling everyone else about it. Fili went into Thorin's chambers. "Thorin!" Thorin appeared, looking worried. "Fili, what is it? Is it Kili?"

"Yes, it.. it was Bifur… he .. He hands…" Thorin paused and then smiled, hurrying off to Kili's room. Kili looked up and grinned moving his hands.  
_"Hello Uncle_" Thorin smiled and moved over and signed a very rusty reply back. Bifur grunted with approval and left the room.

"Bifur?" Thorin's voice stopped him. The dwarf turned and looked. Thorin smiled. "Thank you." Bifur simply waved his hand and walked out. Later, it seemed that it wasn't only Kili that needed training in the "hand language" as Gil called it, everyone did. Bifur watched them in amusement as he helped them.

Bofur, already knowing how to do it was in stitches as he watched a new wave of concentration on Dwalin's face. Dwalin moved his hand. "I can't move my thumb in the right position. Ahh! How's that?" He moved his hand again at his brother in what he thought was a greeting. Bofur sniggered and then laughed and fell over.

"What? What did I say?" Bofur got his strength back and sat back up. "Y-You just called him a ugly nose!" Dwalin bit his lip and looked at Balin. "I.. Sorry." Balin sighed. "That's alright brother…"

Needless to say, everyone was needing homework that night. As the moon shone through the window, Kili was brushing Tauriel's hair. She had picked up the language easily and now was moving her hands, like fluttering birds in the moonlight. Through Bifur and Bofur, he had learned quickly and easily and interpreted the message.

"_How are you feeling? Feel up to some archery tomorrow?"_

Kili replied in kind when she looked at him. "_Yes. That would be nice, but…"  
"But what?"  
"I cannot hear anything."_

Tauriel smiled and stroked the hair round his earsbefore moving her hands again. _"You don't need to. I can teach you the world without sound."  
"I don't want a world like that."_

She looked down and nodded before she made her fingers dance again. "_No, but I want a world with you in it." _Kili smiled and kissed her as a shooting star passed over head.


	46. Together

And so, as time went by, Kili learned to live without sound, he could communicate easily and was taught again in battle. But the thing he missed most were listening to the birds singing, hearing his daughter laugh or his family speaking to him. But he got through it.

Thorin did eventually pass into the realm of the dead with Ravina not far behind him. A sad day for everyone, but also the memories that were shared that day would live for generations. Fili took his place as King under the mountain with his wife and children by his side and Kili becoming chief advisor and crowned prince.

Many years had passed since the day when Fili became king… One morning, Gil ran through the great halls, carrying three books. She turned the corner and bumped into a tall advisor, landing. "Ouch!"  
"M-My lady! I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine.." She paused and looked at the person she had bumped into. It was Florin, a elf friend and her Father's assistant from the woodland realm. "Oh.. H-Hello Florin."

Florin helped her up and picked up her books. "Oh, studying ancient language?"  
"Yes, I'm a bit late as well, Balin's son, Baleen says I'm a bit behind."  
"Come on, I'll show you a secret way."

Whilst the two snuck off, Kili watched quietly, his brother appeared behind him. Fili's beard was more longer and wider, decorated now. He had seen two battles since becoming king, the large scar on his face showing how he almost lost a eye. But Kili had a knack of knowing when someone was behind him.

"_Fili. How are you?_" Kili asked, moving his hands, Fili nodded and replied in kind.  
"_I'm fine. You look a bit worried."  
"I am. Gil has.. Met someone. A elf."  
"And? If I recall brother you married a elf."_

Kili shook his head and the two brothers walked outside to the balcony, looking over the land. _"I just worry about her."  
"Of course you do. You are her father, you will always worry about her. The same goes for my sons."  
"I know, but it is different with a daughter…"_ Kili sighed and looked out across the land quietly thinking.

Fili smiled and moved his hands again. _"I remember when we awoke from the battle. Everyone was so worried about you, me more than most. Your mind was healing, but it was taking the long way home. I could barely walk and I hated the world for it. But now, as I look back to those days, I realize that everything that happened, lead us to this very point."_

_"The.. Balcony?" _Fili playfully glared at him. "_In a way. My point is Kili, that out of the darkness of battle and war, comes light and hope." _

Kili nodded, finally understanding. He would always be Gil's father, no matter what. But he would have to let her choose her own path at the same time, and was alright with that.

Fili turned and smiled at his brother. _"Race you?"  
"To where?"  
_"_Wherever you like."_

Kili grinned and ran next to his brother and for those few moments, they were not a king and prince under the mountain, they were Fili and Kili. Two brothers who had met hobbits and wizards, fought orcs and other fouls beasts and lived to tell the tale, they had stared into the face of death and won. Two dwarves from the blue mountains who would always be together.

_Fin_


End file.
